


Ashes and Wine

by semiquaver



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-09-12 07:02:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 26
Words: 9,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9061330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/semiquaver/pseuds/semiquaver
Summary: 总裁和高级翻译学院的巴基老师。炮友变真爱的老梗。冬寡盾佩前任设定，带有微量鹰寡和锤基。





	1. Chapter 1

（1）

巴基还睡着，蜷缩在床铺的一角，一边手臂压在被子的外面，露出半个后背和它之上斑驳的吻痕。

当他睡着的时候，史蒂夫总生出一点他像一只小鹿的错觉来。事实上他一点也不温驯，甚至可以说挺凶悍的，更多的时候他像狮子像猎豹，但绝不是像鹿。可史蒂夫总是这么认为，或许与他那个过于可爱的昵称有关。

史蒂夫翻身起床的时候巴基醒了。他有点起床气，刚刚醒来的几秒钟内有点六亲不认，当然史蒂夫也不算是他的什么亲人，甚至连亲密点的朋友也算不大上。

他短促地骂了一声以后，用手臂遮住了自己的眼睛，挡住从窗帘缝里进来的恼人的阳光，过了几秒后似乎缓了过来。他把手拿开，仰躺着眼神空洞，在史蒂夫凑过去看他的时候才聚焦。

“嗨，早上好。”他的声音是哑的，仿佛还在昭显着昨晚有多放纵。他自己也意识到了这点，清了清嗓子，继续说道，“还好今天没有活儿，我的嗓子像是被人用匕首戳了一晚上。”

“被戳的恐怕不是你的嗓子。”史蒂夫笑着说。

“你开了个黄腔？说真的？”巴基也笑起来，他笑得时候眯着眼睛，眼角的纹路叠起来。

“我还比你小一岁，别总说的我像是个上世纪的老头子。”

“哦是吗？我还以为你是美国队长，正直、一丝不苟，还有傲人的胸肌。”巴基扯过史蒂夫的衬衫衣角，后者刚刚把它套上去，还来不及扣上扣子，于是明晃晃的胸肌和腹肌就在他的眼前，让他忍不住又吹了个口哨。

史蒂夫被他拉得前倾，只好凑过去吻他的额头、鼻尖然后是嘴唇，亲昵却不缱绻。他们缠绵一夜以后总会有这种本不该有的旖旎气氛，就像一对相恋已久的情侣。巴基有时在史蒂夫走后会做此般的幻想，比如他们其实是一对青梅竹马的玩伴，他们相识已久，然后又在人海茫茫中重逢的老套爱情故事。可有史蒂夫在的时候他一般没空想这些，他们忙着脱掉对方的裤子，抚摸对方的身体，发了疯般地啃咬彼此，仿佛要把一切的不满和不快都倾倒在来之不易的性事里。

当他们又在床上滚成一团的时候，史蒂夫就知道要发生什么。他不是那么守旧的人，虽然他的很多朋友，包括公司的下属都这么评价过他，但他们不会知道自己一脸严肃正直的上司在床上会是怎么样的。

就连史蒂夫自己也没想到会发展成这样。

巴基跨坐在他的腰上，刚刚接过吻的嘴唇还有些红肿，被他舔得亮晶晶的。他很喜欢舔嘴唇，在任何场合，第一次见面的时候史蒂夫甚至差点开口问他是不是涂了唇膏。而他没有来得及，因为那时候他们直接吻进了史蒂夫那辆价值不菲的车里。

史蒂夫伸手去摸巴基的腰腹，他看上去精瘦强壮，并且真的颇具杀伤力，但摸起来的手感意外地好。巴基看起来像是被他弄得有些痒，笑得时候浑身有些颤抖，他并不害羞，干脆蹭了蹭史蒂夫，故意发出一声含混的呻吟。

这一切都要命得很，他顶进去的时候里面还是软的，而巴基像是突然被抽掉了力气，扑在他的身上。

“史蒂夫，我的天啊。只有你的老二能让我少想点糟心事。”

他轻声笑起来。

 

完事以后史蒂夫才发现自己有三个未接来电。他把手机调成了静音，他偶尔会这样，但不会太久。但他绷得太紧，偶尔放松一下也不是问题。

一通电话来自娜塔莎，她又发了条短信说明用意，不大的事情已经处理妥当。还有一通来自萨姆，看来不是件要紧事。最后一通是个陌生号码，或许是骚扰电话，或许是生意上的往来，没有第二通就说明不需要他亲自来管。

巴基从浴室里出来，只围着浴巾，坐在沙发上吃着刚刚客房服务送来的早餐，即使现在决不能称为早上。他看着已经把西装穿得妥妥帖帖的史蒂夫，咬着吐司含糊地问：“要去工作了？”

“嗯。”史蒂夫点头。

“跟你比起来我觉得我还算好？至少我没那么忙，没活儿的时候还能偷偷懒。让我天天对着红骷髅我会吐的。”

红骷髅是巴基给他的上司起的代号，他不知道巴基具体的工作，大约只知道与外语这方面有关。大约是个老师，或许是个翻译。他的外语很好，甚至在床上的时候时不时也能蹦出来几句，最多情况下是俄语，少数时候是罗马尼亚语。

巴基对他来说是一个谜，他甚至不知道“巴基”这个名字是真是假，史蒂夫倾向于是个外号，毕竟他不大相信一个男人会把“鹿仔”当做自己的名字。他的名字倒是真的，但也没什么，全美国不知道有多少个史蒂夫，或许去时代广场大喊一声就能看见几百个人回头。他们彼此未曾谈起过什么具体的关于自己的信息，从头至尾就只有一个名字还有一串电话号码而已。

他们相遇的那天史蒂夫的公司出了点小麻烦。萨姆说史蒂夫有点轻微的强迫症，或许有点控制狂倾向，他总是愿意把所有责任担在自己的身上，萨姆说他这样迟早会出问题。而史蒂夫觉得自己很健康，他参过军上过战场，或许有点PTSD，但这没什么。他生活健康，工作努力，每天早上坚持锻炼，规律地生活就如上了发条的机器。而他的黑人兄弟在知晓这一切以后直摇头，“嘿，你精准得就像一块表，这一点都不正常！你原来不是这样的。”

史蒂夫不大记得自己原来是怎么样的。他在布鲁克林长大，孩童时期一直疾病缠身并且发育不良，孱弱得风一吹就能倒，后来的故事或许你在某些杂志中已经看到了添油加醋的版本。他怎样战胜病魔又怎么获得完美身材，怎么在战场上奇迹生还，又怎么挽救了一个生死边缘的公司，让它发展壮大至今。他在外人看来或许是完美和力量的象征，但史蒂夫的生活寡淡得像一杯白水。他从战场上回来以后甚至没再拿过画笔。

萨姆和斯科特那晚一定要他去那家夜店。被推进去以后才发现这是家gay吧。那晚真是荒唐极了，他们三个人在吧台前不停地被人搭讪。他听见自己在朝他的两个朋友咆哮。

斯科特摊摊手：“我和萨姆只是担心你憋坏了，你都回来五年了，一个女朋友也没有！”

酒吧里很吵，他们只有对彼此吼叫才能听得见。

萨姆的声音更大：“哥们儿！他不光没有女朋友，连个一夜情的伴儿也没有。我们怀疑你的性向是合理的！”

“讲讲道理，我们可是冒着屁股失守的危险把你弄来的！”

这算哪门子的事？史蒂夫只想快点离开这里。他不是太喜欢人群，或许说他这几年性格愈发地孤僻。但他也明确知道自己不是什么同性恋，至少他从未有过男朋友，也没和男人上过床。

他还听到萨姆在后面喊着什么“佩吉已经和你分手了你不会还放不下吧”“真的不试试男人吗”之类的话，史蒂夫已经离开了原来的座位，挤着人群躲开了几双不怀好意的手，扔掉了几张写着名字和电话的纸条。

快走到门口的时候，一双手伸到他的面前，被他抓住了手腕。史蒂夫觉得自己快到忍耐的极限了，他甚至想把这个不知好歹的家伙扔到墙角暴揍一顿来发泄。他已经够累了。

可当他抬起眼睛，看着那双湖绿色的大眼睛的时候，却觉得突然平静了下来。

那双眼睛的主人笑了起来，他的声音不大，史蒂夫却觉得自己听得很清晰。他好像有点喝醉了，尾音拖得有点长，嗓子哑哑的。

“嗨，你能放开我吗？或者，就跟我一起去个别的地方？”

等到史蒂夫清醒过来的时候，他们已经在“别的地方”了。他在黑暗中追着那个人的嘴唇，而那个人轻轻地笑着说“别急”。

他们折腾得有点过火，但彼此感觉都不错。史蒂夫在半夜的时候与他共享一支烟，两个人有一搭没一搭地聊天。

“我真没看错你，你比美国队长还火辣！比酒的解压效果好很多。”

作为“解压工具”的史蒂夫没生气，事实上他大概也把对方当做了发泄的方法，他甚至在床上使用了他在平时都不会使用的一些脏字儿。他感觉自己几乎不大清醒，但放开束缚把一切交给本能的感觉太好了。

“如果你喜欢我们可以维持下去。”史蒂夫不知道自己为什么这么说。

“噢，那听上去很不错？你原来不混这个圈？”巴基靠在床头抽烟，“我原来没见过你。”

“我有过女朋友。”

“真巧，我也是。不过我不是在意男女的人，我也有过男朋友。”他眨着眼睛笑起来，“不过空窗期的时候有个固定床伴挺好的，不是每个人都让人满意。”

他把烟按在床头的烟灰缸里，翻身起来在桌子上找了只笔，笑着在他的胸口写下一串号码。

“我叫巴基，以后可以打给我。”

 

这段回忆如今提起还让史蒂夫觉得有点光怪陆离，他总觉得这不大像他应该有的生活。他自律并且洁身自好，或许真的有点保守老派，床伴，还是个男人，这件事本身就跟他格格不入。

他把车开到公司的时候大约是下午两点。他在路上买了杯咖啡，顺带个三明治填肚子。他不会管巴基怎么样，等他踏出那间房门他们就是两个不相干的人，这是他们约定的内容之一。

来公司之前他回了趟家，换了身西装，刚刚那套实在有些皱了，他可不想再被娜塔莎问情感状态。但还是逃不过，从他直接翘了一早的班他就知道逃不过。

娜塔莎坐在办公室里等他，红色头发和红色嘴唇，配上她浅色的套装显得格外鲜艳。

“直接翘班，不接电话，别告诉我你是晨练时被人打晕了？”

“娜特。”史蒂夫无奈地笑了笑。

“如果你有女朋友了应该告诉我，你知道我的朋友莎朗很喜欢你。”

史蒂夫摇头：“我没有。莎朗是位有魅力的小姐……”

“但你和她不合适？拜托史蒂夫，我再给你个机会，你可以想想更有说服力的理由。”

“我没有恋爱的打算。”史蒂夫没觉得自己有精力投入到一段新的感情之中去，而和巴基这种互不相欠也不必顾忌的关系当然也算不上什么正式的感情。

娜塔莎看了他一眼，耸耸肩膀，翻了个白眼，抱怨似的说了句俄语。她是俄国人，时常会忍不住使用她的母语。

而史蒂夫想起巴基。想起他嘴里含含糊糊地夹杂着各国语言的呻吟和低骂。有一次他们玩起游戏，当然是巴基提起来的，他说他要扮演个俄国间谍，甚至不知道从哪里弄来了一身作战服。他说着俄语把那把没开刃的匕首抵在史蒂夫的脖子上，每一个音都性感至极。

“你怎么了？”娜塔莎疑惑地看着史蒂夫。

“没怎么。”他摇摇头，“你说俄语很好听。”

“见鬼了，你从来没夸过我。你原来还说我穿比基尼难看。”

“娜特！那是三年前！”

“我很记仇，亲爱的。”


	2. Chapter 2

（2）

 

顶楼的房间视野确实不错，巴基靠在窗边的时候这么想。

他刚刚干掉那份早餐，其实是双人份，史蒂夫没有动的意思，他也懒得矫情，照单全收，况且他可饿坏了。每次相见的时候巴基都觉得自己被折腾得够惨，史蒂夫强壮并且火辣，前戏温柔体贴，可越到后面两个人都越没了节制。不得不承认，巴基喜欢看他渐渐失控的样子，喜欢他在自己的身上啃咬，甚至喜欢精疲力尽时他仍不肯放手非要抱着自己入睡的模样，明明高大且成熟，在巴基的眼里却像个撒娇的孩子。

房间是史蒂夫决定的，每次他选的地方都很高级，出手阔绰大方，穿的衣服也总是价值不菲。巴基断定他大概属于令人嫉妒的社会精英，或许是能将资金玩转鼓掌的金融家，或许是拥有什么公司的实业家。巴基并不在乎这些，史蒂夫是个好床伴，也是个好倾听者。他从不多问什么，也愿意听巴基那些半真半假的抱怨，这让巴基倍感轻松和愉快。

巴基在半年前偶尔碰到这个男人的时候，一切都是场意外。那是假期的开始，他被几个朋友拉到酒吧碰运气。他和女友分开半年，一直没有开始一段新的感情。去那里倒也不是真想发生什么，更多的是想放松心情，他虽然男女不忌，但总是更喜欢姑娘们柔软的腰肢和怀抱。他在卡座里和朋友们玩牌，也收下前来搭讪的人的电话号码，直到他看到史蒂夫的出现。

这个男人绝对是极其受欢迎的类型。深色的衬衫一丝不苟，让他多了一分禁欲的气息，最普通的牛仔裤也能看得出他身材匀称好看。他的脸过于英俊了，一头金发再加上蓝眼睛，就像童话里走出来的王子。这形容绝不过分，史蒂夫与这周围的一切都好像天然有道隔离的屏障，让人觉得疏离却又忍不住想靠近。

“他辣透了，詹姆斯，你是不是这么想的？”洛基用杯子碰了碰他的肩膀。

“不然呢？”巴基转头看他，“不过他看起来是个直的，我猜他正在向他那两个骗他过来的朋友发火。”

“要我说这世界上就没有百分之百的直男。”洛基翻了个白眼，“我们打个赌，我保证能把他骗上床。”

“你是见到金发大胸就饥渴吗，劳菲森先生？”

“滚你的詹姆斯，你给我等着！”洛基把酒放下，玻璃杯磕在玻璃的茶几上发出一声清脆的声响。他整了整自己的衬衫，准备向他今晚的猎物进发。

可怜的直男先生，巴基在心里想。洛基是个高手，他漂亮并且能说会道，又好像一眼就能看穿人心，他从来没在猎艳这件事情上失败过。巴基端着他的酒杯准备看一场好戏，他也想知道这位正气凛然的直男先生可以坚持多久。

可洛基却突然又折了回来，并且一把拉起了还瘫在沙发上的巴基。

“该死，我看到索尔了。”

补充一句，洛基从没在猎艳这件事上失败过，除非他遇上索尔。对于这位没有血缘关系的哥哥，洛基虽然不说，但鬼都能看出他那点心思。每次遇上索尔，他那点骄傲和冷血通通都不见了，慌乱又强作镇定的样子就像是暗恋的小学生。

“那不是很有趣，你可以在你哥哥面前去勾引那位直男先生。”巴基唯恐天下不乱。

洛基瞪了他一眼：“索尔怎么会来这里，他不知道这是什么地方吗？”

“或许他是对自己的性向产生了怀疑。你知道，很多直男都会来这里测试一下。或许过两天你就能看到他往家里带男朋友了。”

“闭嘴。我们得离开。”

“我又不怕索尔，我不走。”

“你是说我怕他？”

巴基耸耸肩：“我没有。”

他们说话的功夫索尔已经注意到了这里，巴基一点也不想卷入这两兄弟的事情，只有傻瓜才愿意管这摊子狗血。他在洛基愣神的一瞬间，已经钻进人群里去了。

他溜得太快，也或许是酒吧中心的人实在太多，又或者只是他自己喝醉了，他走得有些踉踉跄跄。就当他准备伸手抓住什么东西扶一扶的时候，一个人抓住了他的手腕。

他抬头就撞进蓝色的眼眸里。

哇哦，洛基的猎物。他在心里默念一声。这人的手劲儿很大，捏得他几乎动弹不得，他露出一个讨好的笑，或许在别人看来还带点情色意味。

“嗨，你能放开我吗？或者，就跟我一起去个别的地方？”

当他和史蒂夫互相拉扯着从后门吻到停车场的时候，巴基看到门边站着的洛基瞪着眼给他竖了个中指。他搂着史蒂夫的肩膀笑起来，管他的呢。

那是疯狂的一个夜晚，第二天醒来的时候他觉得要散架，可还是在浴室里又做了一次，然后赖在按摩浴缸里怎么也不肯起来。史蒂夫无奈地看着他，最后不得不跟他说自己上班快要迟到了。

“你可以不用管我。我不会试图把自己淹死在浴缸里。”

“我很抱歉，我可以送你去上班。”

巴基几乎要笑了：“你的技术很棒，没什么好道歉的。而且我劝你最好不要送我，因为我可不想被人误会我被什么人包养了。你的车很棒，不过抱歉啦，你可能需要花一笔清理费。”

“我是说你的身体。”史蒂夫皱着眉头，看上去就像是做错事的孩子，“对不起我没这么疯过。”

“我喜欢这样。”巴基扯过他的领带吻他，然后在事情再一次不可控制前停下，他趴在浴缸边缘看着史蒂夫笑，“去上班吧，大忙人。”

他站在浴缸的边缘看了一会儿巴基，然后俯下身去吻了一下他的额头，“照顾好自己，再见。”

巴基直到听见关门的声音才反应过来怎么回事，哦天啊，他可以想象，史蒂夫对自己的女友能有多体贴。他一定是那种全美国的女人都会排着队想要嫁给他的好男人，温柔富有责任感，帅气且多金，可能至多就是有点老派和木讷，与昨晚的疯狂有了一些微妙的矛盾感。

回想起这些巴基还是很想笑，想笑的内容当然也包括第二天那个来自洛基的谴责电话，直指他是个偷人猎物的忘恩负义的小人。巴基在浴缸里笑得放肆，他的大胸上可没写着洛基·劳菲森专属，但写着我的电话号码呢。

那天晚些时候史蒂夫给他发了短信，甚至附带了一个腰部按摩的教程。史蒂夫简直是怪胎，他在床上的时候有点微妙的控制倾向，但在很多地方又表现出无比的温和纵容，甚至做出点傻事来。很多时候，他对自己的体贴简直超过了许多正牌男友，但他似乎又对关于自己的一切毫不关心，一旦他们出了这个房间就是不相干的陌生人。

 

一般和史蒂夫在一起的第二天，巴基都不去学校。一是他会专门挑没有课也没有会议或者其他活儿的时候，那么第二天就实在没有去的必要，二是他确实需要点时间恢复一下，在办公室里面对佐拉或者施密特可不是个好选择。他靠在那张舒服的大床上又看了会儿电视，这时候没什么好看的节目，连电影频道播的都是老掉牙的片子。

等到他第二次从那张柔软的大床上醒来，他又饿了。然后他收拾东西，慢悠悠地穿上他的皮夹克和紧身裤，拿了钱包和车钥匙下楼去。他平时不大穿成这样，但史蒂夫喜欢他穿紧身裤的样子，他看得出来，即使他不说。

他还记得有一次，他提出来玩个游戏。当他换上那一身黑色的皮质作战服的时候，史蒂夫几乎瞬间就硬了。他知道史蒂夫喜欢听他说外语，于是他一直说着俄语，把那把没有开刃的黑色匕首玩儿出了花，当他把匕首抵到对方的喉咙上时，金发的男人几乎是瞬间就扭住他的手腕把他按在了桌子上，算是粗暴地扯掉了他的裤子。

他绝对要把这次列为他人生最火辣的几次性爱体验之一，那感觉棒极了。他仍然记得史蒂夫抽掉自己的领带绑住自己的手，然后笑着说了一句“on va voir①”。

巴基看着他有些凌乱的头发时想，他才应该去当个法语教师，站在讲台前拿着书本，或许还会架一副眼镜，比佐拉可要养眼多了。

他的车停在酒店底下，没有史蒂夫的车型豪华，但开着顺手并且舒服。他和史蒂夫基本上都会自己开车来，毕竟出了酒店他们就是陌生人，巴基还不想等公交或是挤地铁，特别是这个时候。

他打开车载广播，调了个音乐频道，这一期大概是什么复古专题，上世纪的歌曲一首接着一首，让他莫名想起史蒂夫。

他总觉得史蒂夫有时候像是上世纪的人，老派得有些可爱。他能想象一个金发的军官，在荡漾着古旧音乐的酒馆里，和红裙的姑娘跳完舞以后被他的战友们起哄的样子。或许他们下次可以试试这个。

他的心情好极了，甚至接起电话的时候都尾音上扬。

“巴恩斯，你听上去像是刚刚中了乐透。”电话里的女音沙哑但是性感。

“娜塔莉亚？”他接起电话的时候甚至没仔细看来电显示，当他听到声音的时候才不可置信地又确认了一遍。联系人那里确确实实写着“娜塔莎”。

“五年不见你失忆了？至少应该记得我吧？”

“别太自信，娜塔莎。”巴基笑起来。

这让他又想起一些往事来。他曾经到俄国交流过好一阵子，他在那里碰到的娜塔莎，红发的女孩儿性感火辣却又与众不同。他们在搏击社团认识，然后成为了一对儿。热恋那段时光充满了刺激，可年轻的激情来得快去得也快。他从俄国回到美国，两个人和平分手，娜塔莎性格直爽，不矫情不做作，倒一点也不尴尬，还是不错的朋友。再后来娜塔莎也来到美国，他们一直都没打算见面，没这个必要。他确定娜塔莎给他打电话肯定不是想和他再续前缘，那一点也不是这位战斗种族的姑娘的风格。

“我们公司有个翻译的活儿。”娜塔莎说，“我记得你做这个。”

“偶尔做。我的正牌职业是老师。”

“你每次上课的时候是清醒的吧，巴恩斯教授？”

“拜托，我又不是在俄国。”巴基笑起来，然后把话题转回正经的问题上，“你们公司没有合作的翻译公司？”

“老总不满意上次那家。这次是突发的活动，来不及找新的。而且，他希望有个合适的可靠的长期合作对象。”

“真高兴你听到可靠这个词的时候想到了我。如果是俄语，你自己就可以应付娜塔莎，你还可以让他给你加工资。”

“我不能，这次参加酒会的合作方有好几国的。我认识的家伙里只有你是能流利说几国语言的怪胎。”娜塔莎继续说，“价格很不错，而且你不是快要放假了，老师可真够轻松的。”

“没你想象的轻松。”巴基叹了一口气，“我一般只做同传，陪同的活儿不接。况且还要说很多语种？就算是我也会偶尔转换不过来的亲爱的。”

巴基会接一些私活儿赚个外快，他在这行声誉还不错。他是个语言方面的天才，能跟他一样流利地掌握多个语种并且都能达到极高水平的人本来也找不出几个，况且他年轻并且气质出众，自然受到欢迎。但翻译实在是个体力活儿，价码不够的时候他宁愿在家躺着。

娜塔莎在那边咒骂了一句俄语，然后继续说：“价格不会让你失望，就当帮我个忙，况且我们老总喜欢棕发甜心，就像你喜欢金发大胸一样。”

“我喜欢大胸，倒对金发没什么执念。”巴基笑起来，“我不是基佬，娜塔莎。”

“得了吧你不是。我听洛基说你钓了只金发的小可爱，胸比女人还大。”

“他的话什么时候这么多了？”

“所以按你品味，史蒂夫会招你喜欢的。”

“史蒂夫？”

“他的名字。”娜塔莎说，“这不重要，周一我们谈合同，下午两点，准时到。我知道那时候你有空。”

“娜特！你简直是克格勃间谍！”

可他挂掉电话时，仍忍不住去想娜塔莎口中那位金发的总裁史蒂夫，并且把他脑子里浮现的那张脸抹掉。世界上并不会有这么巧的事情，就像他在时代广场大喊一声史蒂夫，回头的史蒂夫里大概没有一个会是那个让他快乐的小甜心。相遇是件很难得的事情了，他们已经在酒吧里遇到过一次，别处相逢得花掉多少运气。

巴基又哼起歌来，压下他心中些许的期待。就这样已经很不错了，他和他的陌生人史蒂夫，最好别再有什么别的事情。

——TBC——

on va voir：队二里队长的那句法语，意思大概是Let's see这种狂拽酷炫……


	3. Chapter 3

（3）

 

巴基把讲台上那一叠纸张放进文件夹，讲台边上已经围了几个女学生，他绅士地露出一个笑容。

他在本科生这边有一门俄语课，时常座无虚席。下课的时候也总有可爱的女学生邀请他共进午餐，他有时候会和他们坐在大草坪上吃三明治，并且聊聊俄国的历史文化。他不知道这些姑娘到底有几分是真的好学，但总归他不介意把自己知道的都分享给他的学生们。况且和年轻的姑娘们聊天，终究是赏心悦目的。

但他今天没准备多做逗留，他礼貌地拒绝了学生们热情的邀请，甚至没回一趟办公室把他那堆厚重的书本和教学资料放回去就直接开车回了家。

娜塔莎早就把地址给了他，从学校到公司并不远，但如果要是回家，时间就有些紧张。巴基站到自己的衣柜面前，看着那一排西装时，才突然反应过来，为什么要特地回来换衣服？

他在课上虽然穿得不算太正式，但还算得体，依照娜塔莎的安排也大概是算好了他下了课就会直接过去。可他却傻乎乎地特地跑回家里来就为了换一套西装？

拜托，只是一位史蒂夫而已，又没什么大不了。况且他不是你的史蒂夫，再何况，你的史蒂夫也只在床上是你的史蒂夫而已。

巴基把西装挂回衣柜，拿了扔在床上的车钥匙准备出去，但走了两步又退了回来。他盯了衣柜几秒，认命似的开始脱衣服。

就当我不愿意白跑一趟。他这么想。

 

时间卡得刚刚好，他被人指引着停好车，打开车门就看见站在不远处的娜塔莎。她的头发弄直了，妆容精致，一身职业套装干练而美丽。他很少见到娜塔莎这个模样，他们在俄国的时候总是弄得像两个摇滚乐手，娜塔莎的头发也总是卷卷的，随意地披散在肩膀上。

她走近来，上下打量了他一番，才问道：“你平时都穿这个上课？”

“我对待教学很严肃，娜塔莎。”巴基说。

“好吧。这边。”娜塔莎像是有些迷惑，但又好似在忍笑，巴基打赌她看出自己在撒谎，可没有拆穿他。

我真不该多此一举。他跟在娜塔莎身后的时候想。

娜塔莎就职的公司环境不错，但气氛看上去有点紧张，许多人行迹匆匆，看到娜塔莎时会礼貌地与她打招呼，这说明娜塔莎在这家公司的职位挺不平凡。巴基能猜得到，娜塔莎总是那么不简单，她美丽也危险，似乎这世上没有什么她不能做到。这让他对那位史蒂夫又有了些好奇，娜塔莎在言谈间虽然开着玩笑，但也不难看出对这位上司的尊重和欣赏。

他们在一间不大的会客室坐定，娜塔莎像是变魔法似的弄出一堆文件。

“巴恩斯，如果你是为了见我穿成这样大可不必。我猜你上课的时候至少穿的是牛仔裤吧？”娜塔莎低头整理着文件，然后从里面抽一份合同放到他的面前。

“我不是！”巴基立马反驳，说出口又觉得不大妥当，他本该顺着娜塔莎的话开个玩笑的。

好在娜塔莎没有在意，他们很快把重心放在了工作上。合同上给出的条款和价格相当诱人，巴基接过不少相关工作，合同看过不知道多少个，这份合同却是难得的大方。他又和娜塔莎过了一份工作细节，说起来着这份工作倒也没那么难，对于巴基来说。涉及到的专业词汇不多，不需要做太繁重的准备工作，唯一的难点大概是要应付来自不同国家的人，其中包括一些偏门的小语种，这对其他人或许是个问题，但对巴基却是小菜一碟。

“当然对外形也有要求，不过这方面我算你通过了。”

“谢谢赞美。”巴基笑了笑，确定无误后在合同上潇洒地签上了自己的名字，然后才装作不在意地顺口问了一句，“不用亲自面试？”

“他全权交给我，我以为你会喜欢这样？原来在俄国的时候，你总跟我抱怨雇主的面试又蠢又烦。”

他当然喜欢简单的程序，但他就是按捺不住那点好奇，简直就像是着了什么魔怔，巴基这么想着。可不管怎么样这工作好极了，如此容易就谈成了，免试过关，他应该高兴得邀请娜塔莎吃饭。

娜塔莎把文件收好，把巴基需要的东西装好在大信封里又递给他，又加了一句“史蒂夫在开会”。

“我没问他。”巴基嘟囔着把东西拿好。

娜塔莎站起来对他笑了笑：“你在我面前从来都瞒不过我。”

 

巴基也没想到究竟为什么会发展成后来那样。他和娜塔莎谈得很快，出门时两个人都轻松不少，甚至聊了聊在彼得堡和莫斯科的几桩趣事。

那间大的会议室在走廊的另一侧，磨砂玻璃映出模糊的人影。他向旁边退了退，准备让让会议室里即将推门而出的人。

那是个金发男子，个子很高，修身的西装和一丝不苟的领带，双手插在口袋里。娜塔莎朝他点点头，微笑着用极为正式的口气说道：“罗杰斯先生。”

罗杰斯先生？这他妈就是罗杰斯先生？！

巴基不知道他是怎么维持住脸上的微笑的。史蒂夫看上去好极了，西装是那么得体，金发上好像用了发胶，显得他更为精神焕发。他不是没见过史蒂夫穿西装，事实上，除了他不穿衣服的样子，他见的最多的就是穿着西装的史蒂夫。有的时候不那么正式，是休闲的款式，有的时候会是整整齐齐的三件套。他喜欢用牙齿咬开他的扣子，或者扯住他的领带吻他，然后看对方有些吃惊又享受的表情。

但他没见过工作状态下的史蒂夫，那是他们约定的内容之一，他本以为他这辈子都见不到。虽然是个小小的遗憾，但总比现在的情况要强一点儿。

前女友的上司是我床上的小甜心，巴基没想过比这还要凑巧的事儿了。就像是你在时代广场随口拍了一个男人的肩膀，喊他“史蒂夫”，而对方没有伸手把你一拳打晕，而是拥抱着你说“好久不见我好想你”。

“这是巴恩斯先生，我向您提过，新的陪同翻译。”

还是旧的炮友。巴基伸出手去，跟史蒂夫握了握，对方的手干燥而温暖，触碰到肌肤的那一刻，就让他想起了几个有点情色的片段。

“您好，巴恩斯先生，希望我们合作愉快。”史蒂夫声音沉稳，喊名字的时候停顿了一下，似乎在思考什么。

巴基没有听过他喊自己的姓，当然，因为他从没告诉过他。可史蒂夫居然喊着他“巴恩斯先生”的时候都该死的性感。

“您好，罗杰斯先生。”巴基想确信他的声音没有发抖，这太丢脸了，这真是一场噩梦。

还好他们并没有多少时间，史蒂夫的身后还有一群西装革履的人，想必忙碌的工作并没有结束。两个人装作陌生人短暂寒暄以后，史蒂夫打过招呼，就带着他们沿着走廊离开了。

“娜塔莉亚，”巴基看着史蒂夫的背影消失在拐角处，“我能毁约吗？”

“当然，巴恩斯先生。”娜塔莎笑着说，“三倍赔偿金。”

“我真该仔细看看毁约部分！”

“你到底怎么了？史蒂夫曾经抢过你的女朋友，还是跟你干过架？不论哪种情况，我敢打赌都是你的错。”

算是某种意义上的干过架，巴基在心里想，但这件事绝对不能告诉娜塔莎。

“我不喜欢他。”巴基撇了撇嘴。

“为什么？他是个好人。没人不喜欢他。”

“所以我不喜欢他。好吧，你要看做嫉妒也罢。嘿，这叫竞争意识好吗？”巴基任自己继续胡编乱造，他根本说不出什么他不喜欢史蒂夫的理由，实际上他爱死了史蒂夫，特别是他美好的肉体，“而且他胸太大了，就像堵墙，你不觉得太夸张了？”

“我以为你会喜欢的。你说过，你喜欢这款。”

“我只喜欢女人的这种款。”巴基耸耸肩，装作不在意。

“随你。”娜塔莎没抓住这个问题不放，“不过你要记住，毁约是三倍赔偿金。”

 

巴基当然后悔，他应该沉住气，他应该说要带回去考虑几天，这样他就不会因为那笔高额的毁约金脱不开身。

这一切都太超乎意料了，他和史蒂夫这半年来从未有过任何交集。他们把界限划得如此鲜明，从不过多联系，从不谈论彼此生活的细节。他们是配合默契的床伴，偶尔也会倾倒彼此的不快，但更多的时候，行动比言语更具有效用。

他与史蒂夫在一起的时候快乐并且放纵。他不用端起为人师表的那一套，也可以尽情谈论施密特和佐拉的种种不是。一切生活的不愉快，一切他平时不愿意展露的模样，他都肆无忌惮地展现在史蒂夫的面前。因为他们是陌生人，绝对不会参与到对方的生活中。

巴基时常觉得他与史蒂夫的生活圈子大概差了好几道大峡谷。巴基没有那么可观的财富，他的收入不低，但也没到上层阶级的程度。他也没有勤勉的习惯，他态度不错，但也爱享受生活和娱乐。而史蒂夫看上去就像是一台从不会偏倚的机器，一列永不会脱轨的火车，一根紧绷的弦，而自己就是那个小小的扰动点，让他偶尔偏离一点点，然后在天亮的时候又仿若一切都没有发生过。

有时候巴基会觉得史蒂夫有点焦虑的倾向，但他不是个圣人，也并没有心理医生的执照。他们各取所需后都很满足，巴基从没想过更多。

他不想在史蒂夫真正的生活掺一脚，不想与之共事。光是想着要站在他的身边，贴着他的耳朵讲话，巴基就忍不住打个激灵。他很专业，可他也并不想用史蒂夫来测试他的专业程度。

娜塔莎本意送他到停车场，巴基拒绝了。停车场并不难找，娜塔莎看起来工作缠身，而自己也想一个人呆着。娜塔莎没有坚持，实际上她也不想坚持。她与巴基不是生疏的雇佣关系，有的客套礼节大可省去。

巴基走在这件大厦里，突然有了点奇怪的感觉。那感觉就像是他第一次跨过泳池深水区和浅水区的分割线。他想他可以跟史蒂夫谈谈这件事，他们可以结束这种关系，或者私底下结束这次合约。

他钻进电梯的时候绝没想过这里还有一个人，也绝没想过他会鬼使神差地就那么跟着他随着电梯上了楼。

顶楼没有什么人，这里基本上只有史蒂夫的办公室和休息区。他跟着史蒂夫走出电梯，然后平静地走进他的办公室。金发男人在关门的一瞬间，就把他按在了门板上。

吻来得几乎铺天盖地。巴基甚至连回吻都忘了，他的后颈被史蒂夫温柔地揉捏，而身体却挤在男人和门板之间动弹不得。这个吻太凶狠又太绵长了，巴基几乎要断气，史蒂夫的腿挤在他的腿间，膝盖摩擦着他的大腿内侧。

“等等，史蒂夫。”巴基喘着粗气，“我想我们得谈谈。”

史蒂夫像是想起了什么，他放开手，竟然显得有些窘迫：“对不起，是的，娜塔莎告诉我的时候我没想过是你。”

“我也是。”巴基说，“很抱歉我们越界了。或许我们可以协商终止这个合同？顺带一提，我可赔不起毁约金。”

“我需要一个优秀的翻译，这很重要。娜塔莎说没有比你更合适的人选。”

“那么我们可以终止私人关系。”巴基说，“放心，我什么也不会泄露，工作上也不会怠慢。或许刚开始会有点奇怪，不过我觉得我们适应性都不错。并且我们从没有向对方透露过过多的个人信息，对彼此的了解程度几乎完全是两个陌生人。今天可以看做我们重新认识，罗杰斯先生。”

这是个科学的解决方式。他们条件不错，找到合拍的人也没有那么难，或许就此机会开展一段新的恋情也是好选择。

但史蒂夫把眉头皱起来了，看上去在极力忍耐着什么。

“史蒂夫……”巴基放轻了声音。

而一切都开始失控了。他被压在办公桌上仿佛是一瞬间的事情，西服被粗暴地解开，被扯掉的衬衫扣子落在地上发出清脆的响声。

“不行，巴基，不行。”

史蒂夫把他的手扣在头顶，却在他的耳边用几乎是委屈的声音说。

——TBC——


	4. Chapter 4

（4）

娜塔莎提起詹姆斯·巴恩斯的时候，史蒂夫没有放在心上。他对这位素未蒙面的语言天才没有太大的兴趣，娜塔莎的玩笑话还在他的耳边，他棕发，英俊，声音性感并且幽默可爱，说不定连史蒂夫都会对他动心。史蒂夫一笑置之，把合同的事情全权交给了娜塔莎。  
他在那时候想，如果有空，他大概真的会想亲自面试一下这位巴恩斯先生，娜塔莎很少给人这么高的评价。可是这注定是个忙碌的周一，他连着开了两个会，午饭都没有空哪怕是凑合着吃一点。  
距离他上次与巴基见面只过去不到一星期，但史蒂夫却在听报告的间隙想起了他。他们不常见面，或许工作忙的时候会有一到两个月彼此杳无音讯，他们从不对彼此有多余的关心和打搅，一条隐藏的界限不容跨越。而史蒂夫却偶尔回想起来巴基，这个男人每次都让他惊喜。他弯弯的眼角，湖绿的大眼睛，红润的嘴唇里说出来的每一句话都性感得无可救药。他在那方面十分放得开，总有千万种让史蒂夫眼花缭乱的花样，可他有时候又简单得可爱，高潮的时候总是眼角发红，搂着他肩背的力量好像生怕他离开。睡着的时候也那么可爱，乖乖地窝在自己的怀里，睡不安稳时会伸手抓紧他的手指头，然后发出轻轻的一声撒娇似的呢喃。  
于是他微笑起来，眼前那个刚刚毕业的实习生女孩似乎松了口气。  
“旺达，你做的很好。还有几个小问题你可以和娜塔莎讨论一下。进步很大。”史蒂夫朝她点点头。  
“谢谢您，先生。”女孩点点头，坐回她自己的位置。她是个有天赋的女孩儿，对待工作的态度认真努力，又有着年轻女孩子该有的活力。史蒂夫对她十分满意。女孩看他的眼神似乎受到了极大的鼓舞，而史蒂夫却轻轻松了口气，谁也没看出他刚刚走了神。  
这个会议时间漫长，当然宣布结束的时候所有人都松了口气。他善意地提醒所有人可以去茶水间享受一杯咖啡或者拿一份甜点，然后带头站起身来打开了会议室的门。  
娜塔莎站在门外，而他的身后是一个穿着黑色衬衫和蓝色条纹西服的男人，棕发、英俊并且笑起来眉眼弯弯。史蒂夫很少看到巴基穿正装的样子，他不像史蒂夫穿衣品味般乏味，除了正装就只有几件款式单一的运动T恤和衬衫。普通的牛仔外套也能被他穿得颇有风情，更别说他的皮夹克，还有紧身裤。有时史蒂夫会觉得他是故意的，他总趴在套房的吧台前，拿一杯威士忌，紧身裤勾勒出他漂亮的腿型和挺翘的臀部，上身的衣服实在太短，他的后腰露出一大截，若隐若现的是他的内裤边。  
可穿正装的巴基又不一样，他看上去有点严肃却又不那么乏味。他不像要做什么演讲那么正式，甚至衬衫上面的两颗扣子还没扣上，露出一点锁骨。史蒂夫与他握手的时候只想亲吻他，在他的锁骨留下个印记。  
事实上他后来真的那么做了。他几乎自己也不清楚事情是怎么走到了这一步，巴基走进电梯的那一瞬间，一切就朝着不可回头的方向发展开了。当巴基像是倒豆子一般说出那个“正确的处理方法”时，史蒂夫失控了。

史蒂夫不喜欢失控。他承认自己有些微妙的控制倾向，他喜欢生活井井有条，喜欢一切都在合理的范围内。巴基就是他无比规律的生活轨迹上的一个意外，或许是一个奇迹。萨姆之前总是担心他绷得太紧，可自从他认识巴基以来，他总是能保持愉快。巴基对他纵容，承受他的一切，也给他最热情的回应。  
而此刻巴基被他按在办公桌上，他的眼神有一丝惊恐，刚刚还穿得好好的西装已经被弄得凌乱不堪，他的胸膛起伏着，嘴唇被他自己舔得晶亮且红润，就像是那些给嘴唇涂上各色口红的姑娘。  
史蒂夫捏着他的手腕，吻却很小心。他舔吻着巴基的耳垂，然后又转向他的胸口，吮吸出一个红色的印记。他用舌头隔着衬衫的布料挑逗着巴基的乳尖，那里很快被弄得挺立起来，身下的人开始轻轻颤抖。  
他们太熟知彼此的身体，一切还没有开始，巴基的呼吸已经变得粗重起来。他的眼角开始泛起红色，无意识地开始舔自己的嘴唇，仿佛这样就能缓解他的紧张。  
“史蒂夫。”他动了动手腕，好像想要挣脱史蒂夫的桎梏，“别这样。”  
他的声音那么软，史蒂夫甚至不觉得他有拒绝的意思。史蒂夫没说话，他看着那双带着水汽的大眼睛，吻了上去。细细密密的吻从眼角到嘴角，史蒂夫闭着眼睛吻他，仿佛祈祷一般等待着回应。他用舌头在对方的嘴唇上描绘，等到他终于松了牙关，便迫不及待地与他纠缠到一起。巴基根本不可能拒绝他的吻，他们很快吻得不可开交，唇与舌黏连纠缠，等到快要不能呼吸时才微微离开。  
他们早就硬了。史蒂夫温柔地抚摸着他的腰线，用指甲刮过他敏感的皮肤，巴基的睫毛颤动着，眼泪好像就要落下来。他太敏感了，大概是环境的缘故，他的感官像是被放大了好几倍，任何触碰都要比平时要命得多。  
这太疯狂了。他在史蒂夫的公司里，在史蒂夫的办公室里，他们把文件扔了一地，史蒂夫吻他，每个吻都比平常更绵长温柔。他宽厚的手掌在自己的身上逡巡，就像带电一般激得他几乎想浑身发抖。  
这一切都不该发生的。他不应该来到这家公司，不应该跟着史蒂夫上楼，更不应该在他的办公桌上跟他亲吻。这一切都不对，他们早已越过了那条界限太远了，可他就是不想停下来。  
巴基的手还被扣在头顶，可史蒂夫没有用力，挣脱对他来说不是难事。可他被吻得气喘吁吁，头脑混沌，手腕被他握住的地方似灼烧似的发烫，他好像失去了一切行动的能力。  
“不行，史蒂夫！没有润滑，我没有套……”他在接吻的间隙抗议。他所剩的借口不多了，实际上他连吐出个完整的句子都觉得困难。巴基想，如果史蒂夫要进来，他一定会同意，即使什么都没有，他也一定会同意，他就是没法拒绝史蒂夫。  
“我知道。”金发的男人吻他的眉心，然后松开手，蹲了下去。  
他的裤链被迅速地解开，内裤被拉了下来，刚刚被释放的东西就被包裹在了温热的口腔里。他们平时也玩过这个，但次数不算多。他们总是太过着急，迫不及待地做满全套。他们有那么多的花样要尝试，每次都着急得像两个争着吃糖果的孩子。  
史蒂夫的口活儿并不太好。巴基则更愿意自己为他服务。这是一种情趣，他喜欢仰着头看史蒂夫为他疯狂的样子。  
可他就是不能拒绝史蒂夫，无论何时何地。  
金色的头发在他的腿间移动，史蒂夫含住他的顶端，舔过褶皱，再一点点地吞下去。他在用舌头取悦他，光是这一点就让巴基头皮发麻。  
“史蒂夫，你不用……”他的手触摸到他的头发，却没法儿做什么动作，只能轻轻地抚摸他有些硬的发茬。  
天啊，这个西装革履的男人跪在他的面前，或许刚刚他还在会议室里对他的下属皱着眉头，他刚刚还在走廊里礼貌地与他握手，而他现在跪在这里，在他的办公室里，用尽了一切技巧想要取悦自己。巴基撑起上身低下头，史蒂夫垂着眼睛，睫毛长而浓密，高挺的鼻梁让他看不清他的动作，可光是这样巴基就觉得自己要射了。  
他的整个人都在抖，直到史蒂夫尝试着第一次做深喉，便突然断了弦似的射了出来。  
巴基看着史蒂夫缓缓地吐出他的东西，咳嗽了几声，嘴角还挂着点白浊，他随意地抹掉。然后吻了吻他的鼻尖。  
巴基有点没回过神。事实上，他从被压在门板上的那一刻起就一直觉得自己仿佛被抽离了身体一般。他有些呆滞地坐在办公桌的边沿，史蒂夫用手抚摸着他的脸颊。  
“对不起巴基，是我的错。”他说，“我不该这样，我越界了。我今后不会再在私底下联系你。”  
巴基有些茫然地看着他，好像不理解他话语里的意思。史蒂夫笑了笑，他把帮巴基把裤子拉上，衬衫和西服的扣子一颗颗系好，甚至蹲下去找到了落在他地板上的两枚纽扣，放进他西装外套的口袋里。  
史蒂夫把他牵起来，给他整了整西装的形状：“抱歉弄掉了你的纽扣，还好看不出来。”  
“你什么意思？”巴基皱着眉。  
“我们终止私人关系。”史蒂夫继续说，“我会把你当合作伙伴，这种事情不会再发生。放心。”  
“我可以给你解决一下。”巴基突然有点慌乱。这本来是个合理的结局，虽然过程有些荒唐，但这一切都是他想要的。他想和史蒂夫保持简单的关系，要么是床伴要么是合作伙伴，没有乱七八糟的尴尬，也没有纠缠不清的事情。可他看着史蒂夫的时候却不这么想，他想要就在这里，让这个男人进入自己，他们在他的办公桌上，或者角落的皮沙发上，甚至就在那玻璃幕墙前，他们像原来一样疯一般地做爱，然后什么也不管。他不想就这么结束，或许他还想做更多疯狂的事情。可这一切都太过了。  
“我没事。还是干脆点好。”史蒂夫拒绝他，并且拉开了办公室的门，“电梯出门左拐直走，负一层是停车场。”  
他站在门边看着金发的男人，他的西服被自己抓得有点乱了，可他看上去依旧那么得体，仿佛刚刚的荒唐的一切只是他自己的一个梦境。他的笑容礼貌，眼神温和，眉头却锁着。  
“史蒂夫，我……”巴基不知道他想说些什么，又或者他根本没有什么可说。这才对不是吗？他有了份能赚不少钱的工作，他不会赔偿违约金，他可以待会儿就去酒吧，然后与一个漂亮的姑娘共度春宵。问题解决得这么干脆，有点麻烦的私人关系轻轻松松就被纠正到应有的轨道。  
史蒂夫摇摇头：“再见，巴基。希望我们合作愉快，巴恩斯先生。”


	5. Chapter 5

（5）

 

周四时巴基结束了他这学期最后一门课，这让他稍稍松了口气。

这半个月他过得几乎有些浑浑噩噩，他和史蒂夫没再联系过。这本来很正常，他们从来不在没有需要或者工作繁忙时联系，也不会一时兴起问问对方的近况，况且只有两个多星期，这对他们来说并不长。

娜塔莎跟他通过几个电话，向他确定行程。十二月不算是他的忙碌期，在学校工作的好处就是如此，当人人为了年终焦头烂额的时候，他却能因为寒假忙里偷闲。工作安排在十二月初，持续时间不过一个星期，当然不会占用他的圣诞假期。

他利用空闲的时间把娜塔莎的资料过了几遍，商业性质的活动，他又是总裁的随同翻译，专业性并不是那么强，对他这种经验丰富又天赋异禀的人来说，不用做太多准备也能轻松应付。但巴基空闲下来时，却想不到什么别的方法来打发时间。他在那叠资料上写满了笔记，密密麻麻实在有些夸张，他当初为斯坦福大学癌症中心做翻译时都没有如此详尽地用过笔记。

想到这些他还是有点烦躁，他安抚自己这一切都是因为不习惯。史蒂夫是个好床伴，他们合拍并且互相包容理解，这确实难得，失去他理应感到惋惜。但这也没什么好后悔的，巴基想了想合同上的数字，至少我得到了一份不错的工作和数目令人欣慰的报酬。

“巴恩斯先生。”对面的女学生让他回过神来，她站得很直，显得有些怯生生的。

巴基调整了一下自己的面部表情，希望自己没有因为太狰狞而吓到她。

“对不起，有点走神。”他对她微笑了一下，重新低头去看桌上的那张表，那是学校俄语社团的活动申请表，想让他作为指导老师签个字。他向来很支持这类活动，甚至亲自去过几次社团，学生们也乐意和他打成一片，至少比起眼神凶狠的朗姆洛，温柔的巴基简直就是天使。

可当巴基扫到签名栏上自己签好的名字时，他的笑容又僵住了。他呆了两秒，在心中骂了好几句该死，然后才带着歉意看向了那位姑娘。

“对不起，我把名字签错了。”巴基说，“我可以划掉重新签吗，还是你有备用的？”

女学生愣了一会儿，然后边翻起自己的包边说着没关系，不一会儿，她又把一张新的申请表放到巴基的面前。

巴基几乎是有点小心翼翼地把名字签好，确定自己没有签成什么史蒂夫之类的，然后再递给那个怯生生的姑娘。他努力控制自己显得平静一些，可他的心里几乎要咬牙切齿了，他简直想要对自己的大喊两声“去你的”，他居然签了史蒂夫的名字。

女学生连声道谢后离开，那张签错的申请表就放在他的桌子上。朗姆洛端着咖啡站到他身后，“谁他妈是史蒂夫？”  
巴基被他的声音弄得打了个激灵，几乎差点从椅子上跳起来。

“朗姆洛！”

朗姆洛是巴基的师兄，俄国人，说起英语稍微有一点儿口音。他本身长得有点痞气，看上去不怎么好说话，实际上脾气也确实不大好。不过巴基与他认识多年，交情倒也不差。

“行了詹姆斯，别对我吼。”朗姆洛耸了耸肩膀，“我还没问你怎么最近连名字都会写错。”

“我他妈怎么知道。”

“你被这个什么史蒂夫附身了？据我所知，史蒂夫并不是个妞儿的名字。”

巴基朝他翻了个白眼，“朗姆洛，请注意你身为教师的言行。”

“巴恩斯，你什么时候当上美国队长了，你是不是还要跟我说一句注意语言。”

“或许等你下回在课上忍不住爆粗口的时候。希望你今年不会因为这个被投诉。”

“操！”朗姆洛骂了一句。他的教学并不差，就是人有些难说话，风格也有点不羁，他因为用语问题被投诉过几次。虽然他并不怕这个，但这会算到最后的考评里，影响的是工资和奖金。他又低声嘀咕了几句俄语，没再停留，回了自己的办公桌。

这可以讲给史蒂夫，他把朗姆洛叫做交叉骨，源于一桩他那调皮的儿子把狗粮的标志贴在他背上他却没发现的趣事。

他或许会在前戏之前就告诉他，或许等到史蒂夫洗澡的时候。他站在浴室外，隔着磨砂玻璃跟里面模糊的人影扯着嗓子聊天。不管说什么史蒂夫都会配合他，然后他们笑着，巴基会拉开浴室的门，走进热水里，弄湿自己薄薄的透视T恤。

也有可能是在他们累得连脚趾头都懒得动的时候。史蒂夫像只大大的金毛犬似的蹭着他，于是一点也不想动的两个人，却还愿意偏头去接吻。他凑在史蒂夫的耳边讲交叉骨的事情，或者抱怨几句佐拉，史蒂夫的眼睛都睁不开，哼哼唧唧地回应他。于是他自己也会困了，过不了多久，他们或许就在一个轻轻的吻里睡着了。

过了三分钟巴基才意识到今后不会有这样的机会了。史蒂夫不再是他在酒吧里偶遇的身材火辣的男人，而是他的雇主和工作伙伴，或许称他为罗杰斯先生更为合适。

他把那张申请表揉成纸团，停了一会儿又展开。

他写的那个名字因为褶皱而变了形。

 

“你的圣诞计划是什么？”娜塔莎在午休时问史蒂夫。

“没什么具体安排，回家吧。”

史蒂夫抬头看他，然后继续解决他的意面。他对饮食方面要求一向平凡，实际上，他在军队里的时候吃过太多难以下咽的东西，现在几乎看什么都是美食。他经常和普通的员工一样在公司楼下的餐厅就餐，可惜除了萨姆和娜塔莎，没有人敢来和他搭话，即使总裁先生并不介意与任何一位他的下属一起共进午餐。

“拜托了哥们儿。”黑人把芝士汉堡塞进自己的嘴里，“你不会是指你在曼哈顿那个家吧，那只能叫做房子。”

“我说布鲁克林那个。”

史蒂夫在布鲁克林长大，他的父亲早逝，母亲是一位护士。他童年的时光并不怎么好过，他甚至一点也不强壮，体弱多病的他让母亲操碎了心。厄金斯博士治好了他多年顽疾以后，他便打算参军。而母亲却在他入伍前去世了。即使如今已经在曼哈顿安家，史蒂夫一直保留着布鲁克林的老房子，那是一间老公寓，地段算不上好，面积也不大，跟他在曼哈顿的住宅没法相比。但他还是喜欢那里，仿佛一打开那扇门就能闻到苹果派的香气，还能听见母亲在厨房里招呼他吃饭的温柔声音。

他每年圣诞都会回去，这事儿知道的人不多。斯科特和萨姆也曾邀请他一起回家过圣诞，甚至连娜塔莎都说如果他不介意去趟俄国，自己会好好接待他，即使东正教的圣诞节并不是同一天。可史蒂夫还是婉拒了他们，他希望呆在他童年的那个小房子里，烧起壁炉，吃上顿热腾腾的大餐，对着母亲的照片说说话。

萨姆听到他的回答吐了吐舌头，扔了个“又来了”的眼神给娜塔莎。娜塔莎撇了撇嘴，耸了耸肩膀。

“史蒂夫，你知道，我只是不想让你一个人。”娜塔莎说。

“谢谢你娜特，我并不觉得孤独。”

萨姆像是听到了什么不得了的东西似的惊叫一声：“你说真的吗哥们儿？你已经整整五年没谈过一次恋爱了！你五年的圣诞节都是一个人过！哦天哪，真没想到我们在空军基地那个圣诞居然算是你近年来最棒的圣诞节。”

那是他们还在军队的时候，整个小队一起过的圣诞节。他和萨姆也是那时候成为的过命的兄弟。

史蒂夫无奈地笑了笑：“没那么糟。”

“你为什么不肯约会？”娜塔莎继续问，“史蒂夫，约会并不是件可怕的事情。你原来也做过。”

“我不是害怕。”

“那简直没法儿解释！”萨姆说，“我和斯科特什么法子都试过了，你为什么对那些热辣的妞儿不感兴趣。天啊我们连男人都试过了！那天在那个酒吧你说走就走了，我和斯科特被人误会成一对儿，那太恶心了！”

“你们居然带他去Gay吧？”

“别提了娜塔莎！”黑人因为这个不满起来，“那晚简直乱得不行。史蒂夫以为我们戏弄他，那怎么可能，我们只是觉得搞不好男人可以提起他的兴趣。”

“真是个新角度。”娜塔莎被萨姆跌宕起伏的语调弄得笑起来。

“我们太受欢迎了，我根本想不到我在男人中也那么惹人喜欢。”萨姆得到娜塔莎一个“去你的”意味的白眼，“当然史蒂夫更受欢迎，但他却把所有人的电话都扔进了酒里。”

“那就是史蒂夫风格。”娜塔莎说，“然后呢？他对你们发了一通火回家了？”

“然后他就不见了，见鬼的，我们都不知道他哪儿去了。我只是去点了两杯酒。”萨姆这才像想起什么似的转向史蒂夫，“嘿，你那天是真的回家了？”

史蒂夫从他的意面里抬头，他根本没有吃，只是用叉子不停地搅拌着肉酱，萨姆问他时他有些迷茫地看向正望着他的四道目光。  
“嗯……是。”他过了一会儿，含糊不清地回答。

“我的天啊。”娜塔莎说，“你在说谎。”

萨姆则更加夸张，如果不是周围还有人他几乎就要叫起来了：“你瞒着我有了激情一夜？”

“别反应得好像你是我可怜的妻子。”史蒂夫笑着看着他的好友。

“对方是男人？现在还有联系吗？”娜塔莎追问道，“你喜欢男人，你为什么不告诉我。”

“我不喜欢男人。”史蒂夫说道，“那就是荒唐的一夜，早就结束了。”

他的语气变得有点严厉，仿佛在斥责好友不该太多探究他的私人生活。

气氛突然有些尴尬。萨姆拍了拍他的肩膀，咳嗽了一声：“不管怎么样我得为你其实并不是个性冷淡而高兴。”

“别再开我的玩笑了。”史蒂夫笑了笑，转而问娜塔莎，“你和克林特怎么样了？”

“别八卦我。不过他邀请了我一块儿过圣诞节。”

萨姆变着调子像是唱歌一般说道：“哦多么可爱的一对儿啊！真不敢相信你们居然恋爱了三年，我以为你不会喜欢那一款，你知道俄国的男人们都……”

“拜托，我的前男友也是美国人。”

“美国人？”史蒂夫问，“来美国以后有的？我以为克林特是第一个。”

“在俄国。”娜塔莎顿了一下，终究抵不过对面探求的目光，“好吧，没什么怕的，你们见过。詹姆斯·巴恩斯。”

“我没见过！”萨姆抗议道，他推了推史蒂夫，“不过我是不是在哪听说过他？史塔克的人还是福瑞的人？”

“都不是。”史蒂夫回答道，“我的……翻译。”

——TBC——


	6. Chapter 6

（6）

 

娜塔莎说没有比跟萨姆说到自己过去情史更糟糕的事情。接下来的午休时间里萨姆似乎对这位巴恩斯先生牟足了兴趣，饭桌上的话题再没有离开他。

“萨姆拜托，你难道是CIA吗？”娜塔莎在回答第五个问题时终于忍不住了。

“嘿，别这么不公平，这里只有我没见过他！”萨姆摊摊手，“天才翻译，帅气逼人，性感火辣，我得为我的兄弟克林特打算一下。”

“我们没可能复合，而且我很爱克林特。”娜塔莎给了她的黑人朋友一个白眼，“詹姆斯是很好，不过我敢肯定，他离开我以后一定已经换了十个女友了。”

“和我们的史蒂夫是完全相反的类型。”

史蒂夫摇摇头：“别带上我，哥们儿。”

娜塔莎对她曾经的感情生活并不避讳，刚刚她在萨姆的逼问下也大致讲了些巴基的事情。巴基从小的家境就不错，父母都受过高等教育。他从小就在语言方面天赋异禀，父母也在相关方面培养他，所以后来他自然而然也走上了相关的道路。他的家里还有个妹妹，娜塔莎见过她的照片，十分甜美可爱，说到这里她甚至又问史蒂夫要不要替他介绍一下。史蒂夫连忙摇头，这太荒唐了，他甚至忍不住想象了一下如果自己同意，巴基该是什么表情。或许会像很多哥哥一样，把他从家里面扔出去。

在娜塔莎模糊的描述中，史蒂夫也知道了另外一些事情，比如巴基学过拳击和自由搏击，甚至参加过射击社团，准头还不错。又比如他走哪儿都能吸引漂亮的姑娘，甚至连娜塔莎都阻止不了源源不断上前搭讪的人。再比如，他对宇宙探索的热情异常，甚至做过短期的NASA的翻译。还比如，他的前女友们凑起来可以开个小型模拟联合国，女孩们儿的国籍实在太丰富，并且每一个都很漂亮。

而史蒂夫什么都不知道。他知道巴基喜欢接吻，喜欢抚摩他的腹肌，喜欢在床上肆无忌惮地使用各国语言，他也知道他的敏感点，他有那么一点轻微的起床气，他甚至知道他的那位叫做“交叉骨”的同事有个调皮的儿子，但他却不知道任何关于巴基自己的床笫之外的事情。这似乎有那么一点讽刺，但也不是不合理，毕竟离开他们贪欢的房间以后他们对彼此来说就什么也不是。

史蒂夫从没有觉得午休时间如此漫长，在黑人的打趣和娜塔莎的反击以后，他显得像个局外人。

“嘿，史蒂夫，你没有什么想问娜特的？”萨姆向他眨眨眼睛，仿佛在暗示他“嘿好不容易有个八卦她的机会你在发什么呆”。

“我？”史蒂夫摇头，“那是娜特和他的事情。”

“哦哥们儿你可真无趣，你一点也不想知道关于你的新翻译和老朋友的故事？”

“你表现得就像个绯闻天后。”娜塔莎评价萨姆。

黑人耸耸肩膀：“这只是找点乐子，你和克林特感情稳定，史蒂夫又像是个禁欲牧师，除了漂亮妞我们总得有的聊。”  
“我们可以聊聊工作，或者，萨姆，你和瓦妮莎怎么样？”

“警报！我要拉响警报了娜塔莎。”黑人几乎是大叫了起来，“你明知道我们进展不顺利。”

“萨姆你为什么不操心你自己的恋爱问题。至少我和娜塔莎都有或有过稳定的感情。”史蒂夫说。

萨姆用手上的空啤酒瓶戳了戳史蒂夫的肩膀：“嘿，别拆穿我，讲点义气，兄弟。”

 

下午的时间因为工作总是过得飞快。快要下班时，娜塔莎提醒他晚上有个派对。派对的组织人是托尼·史塔克，天才的商人和发明家，拥有史塔克集团这样的商业帝国。史蒂夫在军队时曾经意外救过被困的托尼，两人成为了好友。史蒂夫退伍后，托尼曾给他多次帮助，这也是史蒂夫的公司能够迅速发展壮大的原因之一。

托尼是个花花公子，他喜欢派对和美丽的姑娘。他与佩吉分手以后，托尼也曾拉着他参加了不少荒唐的派对，直到史蒂夫只能直言自己并不喜欢。不过近年来，他和他的执行总裁波茨小姐的恋情稳定，或许明年就会订婚，托尼的派对少了许多。

这次的派对还是商业目的偏重，但并不像商业酒会那么正式。更多的人是想通过这次派对拓宽人脉，当然如果幸运，或许也能拥有美好的一夜。托尼的几个好友包括史蒂夫、萨姆和娜塔莎当然都在受邀之列。史蒂夫本来兴趣不大，但除了要给托尼卖个面子，也确实是作为商人，有的场合逃不开。

他提前一点下了班，回到曼哈顿的家里没花多长时间。他换了一身衣服，然后开车去接娜塔莎。娜塔莎总是能在这种场合大放异彩，她漂亮并且干练，是许多男人眼中的性感尤物，就连托尼当年都对她青眼有加，不光是对外貌身材当然还有她的能力。史蒂夫看着她和克林特在房子门口吻别，然后穿着大衣走过来，她补了妆，大衣下摆隐隐约约可见里面漂亮的小礼服。

“克林特不跟来？托尼说可以带亲属。”

“他宁愿在家玩儿飞镖。”

史蒂夫笑起来：“他放心你和年轻男人单独出去？”

娜塔莎在后座脱掉她的大衣，露出里面漂亮的黑色裙子，“得了吧，因为他知道是你，比女人还安全的性冷淡。”

他们大笑起来，史蒂夫朝站在门口的克林特挥挥手，发动了车子。

车子内暖气很足，车载广播放着最近大热的单曲。他们聊了聊酷玩乐队的新专辑又谈了谈即将上映的星际迷航，然后话题转到他们的几个朋友，难免又回忆起当初。

“我从俄国到美国的时候从没想过生活会是现在这样。”

史蒂夫却突然问：“你来美国是因为巴恩斯吗？”

娜塔莎被他的问题弄得有些反应不过来，她过了几分钟才想起来中午的对话，突然笑出了声：“不是，当然不是。我不是那种女人，即使詹姆斯很有魅力。实际上他回美国以后我们之间那种感觉就没了，我们分得很干脆，我不是为了挽回他才来这儿。”

“你说他交过很多女朋友？”

“当然。”娜塔莎说，“甚至我不是他在俄国的第一任。但他对每段恋情都很投入，他是个温柔的人，但就是每次都持续不了多久。今天是什么日子，你们全都对他这么有兴趣？”

“没什么。”史蒂夫把车载广播调到交通频道，“了解一下新的工作伙伴，我可不希望他在工作时太过受女孩儿的欢迎。我们得一起去很多酒会。”

“他很专业。”娜塔莎眨眨眼睛，“顺带一说，他还很受男孩儿欢迎，别把自己置身事外。”

“不，娜特，我们没可能。”

“谁知道呢，他说他不喜欢你。这对你来说真是糟糕的第一评价了。”

“他什么时候说的？”

红发女人拍了拍他的肩膀：“那天在走廊里见过你一面以后。不过你放心，这不会影响工作，而且他总会改观的。”

 

他们到的时候，萨姆已经喝了几杯。他没带他的女友瓦妮莎，看来进展确实不顺利。托尼被美女簇拥着在房子的另一侧，萨姆开着玩笑说着波茨小姐或许待会儿就会用史塔克集团的新科技把他打到失忆。

所有的人似乎都在忙碌，三三两两攀谈着。他们有的为了工作，有的纯粹是荷尔蒙的作用。这不是单纯性质的商业酒会，参加派对的除了史蒂夫和托尼这样的商人，还有各种其他的人，这里的氛围更加轻松也更加旖旎。

萨姆很喜欢这种场合，他黑人的天赋总能让他吸引不少可爱的姑娘。而史蒂夫则忙着与几个商业合作伙伴寒暄，并且结识了另外几位潜在客户。娜塔莎是男人们的焦点，不过他似乎无意于此，她和她的老朋友希尔小姐聊得正开心。

当他和第三个潜在的客户聊完，并且请了那位来自英国的商人的女儿一杯酒以后，他在角落看见了一个人。

棕发的青年把自己不安分的那缕头发别到耳朵上，他的手里拿着杯鸡尾酒，笑嘻嘻地凑近了另外一个黑发的男人。黑发的男人长得十分英俊秀气，看上去不是美国人，大约是欧洲人，有点瘦，举手投足间有种隐隐约约的傲气。

巴基看上去开心极了。他笑着喝了口酒，然后把被子放在身前的桌子上。黑发的男人跟他说了些什么，他开始笑起来，笑得眼睛弯弯得眯成一条缝，并且伸手捏了捏对方的腰。然后他们打闹成一团，围在他们身边的男人女人们也开始放肆地笑起来。

萨姆拿着啤酒走到他身边，他不喜欢鸡尾酒，认为那有点娘。

“嘿，刚刚跟你聊天的妞挺不错的。”萨姆向他挑了挑眉毛。

“是挺不错，或许能给我们带来一笔好生意。”

“她会心碎的，我敢打赌哥们儿。你真是不解风情。”黑人捶了捶他的肩膀，一副恨铁不成钢的样子，“你在看什么？那是洛基·劳菲森。”

“谁？”史蒂夫看向他的好友。

黑人的表情又夸张起来：“你不知道他？据说是北欧的贵族，家里的产业数不尽，他哥哥索尔你总知道吧？”

“索尔·奥丁森？”

“洛基是养子。不过听说他自己家里也留给他不少东西，总之他一辈子也花不完。听说他喜欢男人，他身边那个是他的小甜心？”萨姆喝了口酒，有点看好戏的心态。这位来自北欧的有钱少爷对很多人来说本来就颇具神秘感，再加上他那传得愈发离谱的风流韵事，早已经成为了许多人的谈资，可以说不比当年的托尼话题少。史蒂夫没有和他们合作过，却也知道奥丁森家族的实力，洛基会出现在托尼的派对上也并不是什么奇怪的事情，可为什么巴基也会在。

“詹姆斯·巴恩斯。”

“什么？！”

“我说那个棕发的是詹姆斯·巴恩斯。”

萨姆瞪大了眼睛，几乎把他的酒瓶子弄掉：“他就是巴恩斯？”

然后他们看到巴恩斯从那个卡座里站起来，他的步子不大稳，但一路拨开了人群向他们走来。

“他不会听到我说他是小甜心了吧？”萨姆有些惊恐地撞了撞他的肩膀。

而史蒂夫知道那不是。别说嘈杂的派对上怎么会有人隔着这么远听得到他们俩的对话，更让他窒息的是，巴基推开人群走过来的时候一直盯着他的眼睛。那眼神就像有魔力一般，让史蒂夫突然觉得自己沉到了水中，记忆如狂潮一般涌进他的身体里。

大概有许多个午后，巴基躺在他的怀里跟他接吻，他们的房间里放着过时的音乐，衣服扔了满地。有时候巴基什么也不穿，就那么笑着盯着他的眼睛，坐在钢琴边，伸手随便弹着不知道来自哪一个乐章的曲子。反正结局总是吻，他们有接不完的吻。他把巴基压在墙上的时候仍在接吻，巴基在接吻的间隙惊叫着让史蒂夫放他下来，他的脚勾着他的腰，笑得全身发抖。

他也想起他们初遇的那一天，他望进那双湖绿的眼睛里，所有的观感就像潮水般翻腾着褪去，最后只剩下一个吻。

于是他呆愣在原地，看着棕发的男人又笑着朝他走过来。他的面色有点潮红，眼睛湿漉漉的，他捧住史蒂夫的脸笑起来。

“嘿，金发甜心。”

他吻了上来。

他的舌头探进史蒂夫的嘴巴里，从他的齿间一点点滑过去，却在史蒂夫反应过来之前退出去，然后他重重的吮吸了一下他的下唇，退开来。

“打赌输了，希望你不要介意。”他笑嘻嘻，近看才真觉得他醉得不轻，连说话都有点模糊不清，“你的唇形真适合接吻。祝你今晚愉快。我叫詹姆斯，有机会再见。”

他没认出自己？史蒂夫几乎是震惊地站在原地，看着醉醺醺的巴基又窜入人群然后回到洛基的身边，骂骂咧咧地说着“这回一定让你们输得脱裤子”的狠话。他的声音很快淹没在更加嘈杂的人声里，史蒂夫只能看见他偶尔被洛基挡住的笑脸。

“这可真他妈……嘿，史蒂夫。你没事吧？”黑人拍拍他的肩膀，甚至把他的身体掰了一个方向，“哦老天，娜塔莎的前男友把你给吓坏了。”

史蒂夫喝了一口手中的酒，他几乎感觉不到酒精的刺激。

这可真他妈太糟糕了。他在心里顺着萨姆刚刚没说完的那句说道。


	7. Chapter 7

（7）

史蒂夫把他手上的酒一点点喝光了，苏格兰威士忌口感醇厚，他却没有什么心思去品尝。他喝得比别人快得多，如果托尼在他身边或许会嘲笑他不懂得欣赏和品味。他的目光没有离开过不远处的卡座。

巴基他们又玩了两局牌，看上去他现在的赌运不错，连连赢了两局。洛基在他们的撺掇下喝了乱七八糟的饮料和酒兑成的饮品，另外一个惩罚是给坐在他们一起的女士的。

萨姆被他的反应弄得有点糊涂，史蒂夫虽然平时作风比较保守，也不太和他们一起玩这种年轻人的游戏，但总归还是个现代人，进过特种部队的他当然心理素质也不差，不可能被一个吻就吓成这样，就算那个人是什么娜塔莎的前男友。

黑人瞥了一眼那个棕发男人呆着的卡座，他有些随性地半瘫在沙发上，嘴里叼着一根烟，一只手夹着牌。他笑起来眯起眼睛，露出整齐的牙齿，简直可以说得上甜美，可不笑的时候又有那么一点点邪气。他对每个女孩子的搭讪和言语都温柔地回应，而任何与他搭上话的女人无一不带着幸福的笑容。

哦，我讨厌他。萨姆撇了撇嘴，撞了撞史蒂夫的肩膀：“你不会真的被吓到了吧？嘿！史蒂夫，你要干嘛？！”

萨姆呆愣地接过史蒂夫递给他的空酒杯，看着他的好友跟着站起身来的巴恩斯朝一个方向走过去。史蒂夫回过头，拍了拍他的肩膀：“找他算账。”

“什么？！你认真的？！”黑人只来得及喊这一句，就看着史蒂夫消失在舞池中央的人群中。

巴基在史蒂夫刚刚进门的时候就注意到他了。谁能不注意到他呢？他高大英俊，穿上西装以后器宇不凡，特别是那头漂亮的金发，史蒂夫无论在哪儿都能成为焦点。  
只是巴基没想过会在这里又遇见史蒂夫。巴基倒也不算是与史塔克家毫无瓜葛，早些年他曾做过托尼的父亲霍华德的短期翻译。但他来这里则完全是因为洛基的邀请。作为实力雄厚的奥丁森家族的次子，洛基受邀当然是在情理之中。不过他又一次拒绝了索尔同行的建议，倒也没带着让索尔头疼的漂亮模特，而是硬把准备在家打电子游戏的巴基拉了出来。  
巴基其实不反感这种场合，派对和漂亮姑娘总是让人喜欢的，酒精和玩牌也能让他忘了许多烦心事。听洛基讲讲他那个不解风情的哥哥倒也是另一种娱乐，偶尔看洛基这么精明的人吃瘪也是一种乐趣。  
他们喝得很多也玩儿得够开，反正最后都有索尔来收拾殿后，完全没有后顾之忧。巴基的牌技一直不错，赌运也相当好，同时他也懂得分寸，输赢总在合理的范围内，不至于让自己和别人难堪，况且这里还有许多姑娘，他不会把女人逼到绝路。  
于是等他心不在焉半迁半就地输掉一局的时候，所有人都在起哄着要给他一个特别的惩罚。年轻男女玩儿这个无非就那几种玩法，巴基早就习惯了，算得上无所畏惧。果然有人提出来，让他去派对上随便找个男人舌吻。  
巴基站起来的时候还有三四个潜在目标。他看人很准，知道哪些人不能冒犯，而哪些人则可以干脆利用这次机会当做一次调情。或许是坐在吧台边的那位少爷，今晚他已经看了自己好几次，显然是顾忌着洛基才没上来搭讪。又或者可以是对面沙发上的年轻人，他好像醉得不轻，已经在对他傻笑了。可当他和史蒂夫四目相对时，所有的那些候选人都在他的脑子里被抹去了。  
史蒂夫静静地望着他，灯光太暗，他看不清他如海一般的眼眸，可巴基就是觉得，自己像是被什么力量牵引着一般走到他的面前。  
他爱史蒂夫的嘴唇，抿起来的时候有种锋利的性感。他喜欢用舌头舔开他的唇缝，触碰他完美的牙齿，他也喜欢吸吮和啃咬金发男人的下唇。有的时候他会干脆咬他的下巴，用舌头填过他短短的还没修干净的胡茬。  
他离开史蒂夫的嘴唇时，甚至还想再咬咬他的下巴。然后他用手指轻轻抹了一下他的下巴，撒了一个谎。巴基坐回卡座的时候想，他真是醉得不轻了。  
洛基什么都没说。巴基还以为以他的性格肯定会嘲讽他一番。洛基看得穿一切，还有张刻薄尖锐的嘴。即使巴基没有告诉他自己和那晚的金发尤物的后续，当然也没告诉他最近让他一度心神不宁的那件事，可他觉得没有洛基看不穿的。而洛基却默许了他这像是作弊的行为。  
他们很快又再开了一局。巴基这次没有放水。他能感觉得到背后灼热的视线，当然也知道那来自哪里。他甚至分不清自己是兴奋还是紧张，他不停地舔着自己的嘴唇，却不敢回头看一眼。  
赢了第二局以后他起来去洗手间。他知道史蒂夫会跟来，天啊，他甚至就是为了史蒂夫才故意从牌局里逃出来。巴基站在洗手台前看自己的眼睛，整个眼眶都泛红了，绿色的瞳仁带着浓浓的水汽，看上去像是喝醉了。巴基觉得自己大概是真的醉得不轻，要不然他就不应该多看史蒂夫一眼，也不该那么冲动地去吻他。  
他低下头去用冷水洗了脸，鼻头因为冷水变得有点发红，眼睛和睫毛上的水珠让他睁不开眼。他从门边的柜子里拆了包温热的湿毛巾擦脸，还没睁开眼的时候被人抓住了手腕。  
史蒂夫低头看着他，现在他的蓝色眼睛那么清晰也那么漂亮，长长的睫毛几乎扫在他的脸上。  
“巴基。”  
巴基低下头，他的心跳得像擂鼓，他紧张却兴奋得几乎手脚酥麻。史蒂夫离他那么近，他能感觉到对方在皱眉盯着他，那感觉让他几乎都要硬了。他简直为自己如此渴求史蒂夫的身体感到羞耻。  
史蒂夫没有进一步的动作，他只是这么看着他，然后又轻轻喊了一句“巴基”。  
“谁他妈是巴基。”巴基的声音都是抖的，他比任何时候都缺少气势，天知道他有多想就此放弃抵抗，直接扑到史蒂夫的身上。残存的理智让他继续他拙劣的演技，而这一切无疑早早就被金发的男人看得通通透透。  
“你为什么要吻我，然后又装作不认识我？”  
“我他妈怎么知道……”巴基觉得自己是喝醉了，醉得开始发疯。他甩开金发男人的手，用不大的声音骂道：“操你的！你让我像是得了性瘾症！”

下一秒他就被搂住了腰，史蒂夫的手毛毛躁躁地把他的衬衫边角从裤子中拉出来。他的吻落在他的脖子上，一路啃到他半露的锁骨，而史蒂夫的手已经从他的裤子边沿里伸进去，揉捏着他的屁股。  
一切开始变得混乱极了。他们推搡着接吻，中间还夹杂着几声巴基的骂声，他们像野兽一般啃咬着对方，很快唇齿间就弥漫起一股血腥气。巴基的皮带被解开，裤子半挂在膝盖上，史蒂夫的手伸进他的内裤里，揉捏着他那个早就已经涨大的家伙。  
他的后腰磕在大理石洗手台冰冷的边沿，让他忍不住开始打抖，史蒂夫胡乱地把他解了一半的衬衫推上去，扭在他身后松松绑住了他的手腕。  
金发的男人太过健壮，他几乎算是轻松地就把巴基抱到了洗手台上，他的裤子和内裤被扯掉一边，另一边挂在一只腿的膝弯，他的背靠着冰冷的镜面，史蒂夫挤在他的双腿之间，用牙齿撕咬着他的乳尖。  
“我口袋里……有几个套……”巴基用膝盖蹭着史蒂夫的腰部，皮带扣因为他的动作发出清脆的响声。  
“准备跟谁用？”史蒂夫边去吻他的嘴唇，边用手开始在巴基的裤口袋里摸索。  
“左边……”巴基搂住他的脖子，只是几个吻他竟然都开始觉得有些眩晕。他像是肌肤饥渴症一般，恨不得把所有整个身体都与他贴合在一起。  
史蒂夫从左边的口袋把那几个安全套拿出来，随意扔在洗手台上，然后拿了其中一个，递到巴基的嘴边。  
“咬开。”  
金发男人居高临下地看着他，眼神里有着不容拒绝的威严。巴基想他或许训斥下属时也会是这种表情，但或许还是有些不一样，但这可真他妈性感。他根本没法儿不听话。他用牙齿咬住包装袋的边缘，向着另一边快速地撕咬开来。  
史蒂夫把袋子里的润滑剂都挤出来，沾着液体的手指就探进了他的后穴里。润滑剂被刮光的保险套被扔在一边，史蒂夫的另一只手抹掉沾在巴基嘴唇上的那一点液体。他的手指在那里按压转动，巴基忍不住扭动着身体迎合他的动作。  
“你还没回答我。”  
“什么？”  
“准备跟谁用？”  
“操！”巴基几乎浑身一个痉挛，他抓着史蒂夫的肩膀，呼吸粗重，“我不知道……我不知道……操你的！随便谁，随便谁，反正不能是你。”  
史蒂夫开始吻他，舌头挑逗着他口腔的每一寸皮肤。他把手指伸入巴基的口腔，按住他总是忍不住舔唇的舌头，闭合不了的口腔分泌的津液顺着他的拇指留下来。巴基看着他，他的眼角堆着泪珠，看起来委屈极了。  
史蒂夫吻着他的眼角，对方过长的睫毛碰在他的唇尖，微微发痒。  
“你总是什么都没做就开始哭了。”  
巴基用牙齿咬他的指尖，迫使他松开自己的舌头。他的长腿已经完全盘上了史蒂夫的腰，后穴蹭着史蒂夫那一块的西装布料。  
“你就喜欢这样。”他说，“进来。”  
史蒂夫没有脱裤子，他只解开了裤子的拉链，把自己那硬得不行的阴茎释放出来。他又拆了一个安全套，巴基轻轻把手从自己的衬衣卷成的松垮垮的结里抽出来，伸手帮他戴上。  
“你真是……”史蒂夫有点想笑了。  
巴基勾紧了他的腰，仰起脖子，天花板上一排明亮的小灯晃得他几乎有点头晕。  
“操我，快点。”

他们都没了耐心，史蒂夫的阴茎捅进去，接着疯狂地抽动起来。巴基的呼吸急促，冰凉的镜面摩擦着他的后脑和肩膀，偶尔发出尖锐的声音。他咬着嘴唇，发出压抑的呻吟，他能隔着墙壁听见遥远的音乐声，就在不远的地方，他们的朋友和工作伙伴正在畅谈，或者还会好奇，突然消失的两个人去了哪里。  
门外偶尔传来脚步声，有女人的高跟鞋跟打在大理石地板上的清脆响声，也有男人们的皮鞋发出的声音，有时还会有一两句寒暄。  
巴基觉得自己克制不住地向下滑，就像要沉入海底，也像是从空中坠落。史蒂夫在他的肠壁上碾压，按压过他的敏感点，他们的身体契合得可怕，他想要大叫，却只能把声音压在他的喉咙里。他的眼眶发涩，眼泪顺着面颊流下来，落在他被咬得发红的嘴唇上。他知道，自己的样子能让史蒂夫兴奋，就像史蒂夫的模样永远能让他浑身颤抖。  
他们做得那么狠，就像两个瘾君子一般贪恋彼此的身体。巴基爱史蒂夫的每个有章法无章法的冲撞，爱他额角的那点汗珠，爱他在自己身体上烙下印记的嘴唇。巴基觉得欲火快要把他烧成灰烬，他的每根神经都在震颤，他的指尖一阵阵发麻。  
“史蒂夫……给我个套！我要射了……”泪水让他的眼前模糊不清，他觉得自己确实对史蒂夫有点上瘾。这个男人连手指都能让他高潮，他的老二能将他的一切理智碾碎。他的前端几乎没被照顾过，而快感让他感觉那里硬得几乎要爆炸，前液已经不可控制地从顶端冒了出来。  
史蒂夫听他的话，拿了另一个套拆开，给巴基套上。他的手从顶端滑到根部，巴基已经不可抑制地射了出来。棕发的男人发出一声短促的呻吟，眼睛有些失神，他的嘴唇被各种液体弄得晶莹发亮，史蒂夫用手抹了抹那柔软的地方。而他却恶作剧般地咬了他的指尖，换来史蒂夫凶狠的几次冲撞，最终射了出来。  
史蒂夫把退出来，清理了套子，用湿毛巾帮巴基简单地清理。巴基软软地靠在镜子上，几乎要滑下去。史蒂夫把一次性的毛巾扔进垃圾桶里，再抱住他，他半个上身被横放在宽大的洗手台上，大理石的边缘磕得他后背生疼。他的腿还勾在史蒂夫的腰上，两人几乎贴得严丝合缝。  
史蒂夫俯下身去，咬他的下唇，他们交换了一个绵长而温柔的吻。  
“我甚至都没力气呼吸了。”巴基笑着看他。他觉得自己是疯了，他总能做出自己也想不到的荒唐事来，“我喝得太醉了。”  
而史蒂夫吻着他的眼尾，那里有细细的纹路。他叹了口气：“你到底要我怎么样？”


	8. Chapter 8

（8）

所有的一切都始于冲动或说欲望，而在史蒂夫看来无异于疯狂。  
史蒂夫在跟着巴基离开拥挤的舞池和喧嚣的派对的时候就知道自己离疯狂不远了。萨姆猜得不是完全错了，他确实被吓到了，在最初的那几分钟。史蒂夫从没想过巴基走上前来给他一个吻，即使他说自己只是打赌输了而已。他演得那么像，看陌生人的眼神和笑意，甚至不忘加上一点礼貌用语。可史蒂夫不会相信他会真的不认识自己。他们醉过的次数太多了。  
于是在巴基第三次用舌尖舔过嘴唇，并且把他时不时落在脸颊边的那缕不听话的头发捋到脑后的时候，史蒂夫就知道自己的判断没错。他太熟悉巴基的小动作，他在紧张也在兴奋，他的双腿不停地变换着姿势，有时不安地摩擦着大腿内侧，这无异于一次邀请。而卡座里的人都没有发现他们的巴恩斯先生不再有开始时那种慵懒和从容，反而像是一个等待检查的学生，连眼神里都多了一点战战兢兢的味道，那感觉就像只受惊的鹿。  
史蒂夫有些想笑，巴基永远是更主动也更有新奇想法的那一个，可当他仰躺在床上，咬着嘴唇看着自己的时候，他的大眼睛永远覆盖着一层水雾，迷茫又似乎紧张的样子就像是一只鹿，好似是自己欺负了他一样。  
就像现在的巴基，他安安静静窝在史蒂夫的怀里，他的衣服都没有穿好，衬衫被弄得皱巴巴的，裤子上满是水渍。他的扣子又落了几颗，他索性懒得扣好，大片的胸膛露在外面，露出斑驳的吻痕和有些红肿的一边乳尖。  
或许是刚刚的姿势不大舒服，巴基做了一次以后腿有些发软，史蒂夫几乎是半抱着他从托尼的酒店后门离开。  
他的司机很快就把车子开来，史蒂夫和他坐进后座。他们没有再做什么，巴基像是累极了，只是软塌塌地靠在史蒂夫的怀里。这动作已经十分亲密了，特别对于两个成年的男子。巴基很少表露出自己弱势的一面，他总是很热情甚至有时候会开放得令史蒂夫有点咋舌。他会撒娇也知道什么样的姿态最能令史蒂夫兴奋，可他几乎不曾表露出疲惫，或许在他睡着之后，史蒂夫才能透过那一点点神态看出他真的累了。  
而巴基现在像是依靠自己的亲密恋人一样依靠着他，不带有种种性暗示的意味，就好像只是想靠一靠，只是想找一个温暖的怀抱好好睡一觉。  
“先生。”司机礼貌地问道，“请问您是回家还是另有打算？”  
司机没有往回看，甚至在他们上车时也只是瞟了他们一眼，仿佛这一切都和他无关。无论史蒂夫是独身一人，还是怀里抱着一个男人，他都只需做好自己的本职工作。  
史蒂夫看了一眼怀里的巴基，而巴基蹭了蹭他的下巴说：“随你。”  
然后他闭上眼睛，像是睡着了。  
史蒂夫犹豫了几秒，然后回答：“曼哈顿。”

说来荒唐，他们认识了半年多，上过无数次床，除了手机号和名字几乎对彼此一无所知，当然也不知道彼此的家庭住址。史蒂夫在曼哈顿有一套房子，他的公司运行稳定以后，他选中了这里并且买下了它。他眷恋并且怀念布鲁克林，但他也需要一个更体面的房产供他社交和居住。  
实际上，他的房子还是鲜少人来往。他始终认为家是个私人领域，即使布鲁克林更让他有家的感觉，但曼哈顿的这间豪华公寓毕竟是他的住所，他不喜欢不够亲密的人踏入。有不少人好奇青年才俊史蒂夫的家里应该是怎么样的，但真实情况是这里实在有些寡淡。装修几乎全用了黑白灰，家政服务人员把这里总是打扫得一尘不染，连厨房都干干净净，仿佛从来没有人用过。萨姆曾经笑过，这地方性冷淡得就像是另一个史蒂夫。  
史蒂夫看着被自己揽在怀里的表情还有些迷茫的人，心里想着不知道萨姆如果知道他与巴基玩过多少新奇的花样以后，还会不会这么想。  
巴基把自己的鞋踢掉，直接踏进了客厅。客厅的地板是木质的，没有铺上地毯，踩上去有些冰凉。  
“巴基，”史蒂夫喊他，“你该穿双拖鞋，地上太凉了。”  
“你的家可真像你。”巴基走回来，乖乖地穿上史蒂夫递给他的拖鞋。  
“我有个朋友也这么说过，不过他说我是性冷淡。”  
巴基笑起来：“你当然不是性冷淡，你只是个控制狂。或许我们应该寄给他一份火辣的性爱录像来证明你有一个正常男人的需求。”  
“萨姆会发疯的。或许他会来杀了我。”史蒂夫顺着他的玩笑说，他们没有录过相。这种玩法并不是他们热衷的方式之一，性爱是件极其私密的事情，这是他和巴基的共识。况且两个连彼此真实身份都模糊不清的人，当然不会放任这种事情的发生。  
他们看着对方开始傻笑起来。这缘由应该是那个不太好笑的玩笑，但似乎又不是。他们连灯也没有开，客厅的落地窗外是曼哈顿美丽的夜景。那光亮勉强够他们看清彼此的眼睛。  
巴基搂住史蒂夫的脖子，轻轻地吻他，他的动作那样轻，就好像史蒂夫只是一个情窦初开的姑娘，而巴基生怕自己的一个吻就能把他吓跑。以往他们的吻总是那么着急，活像是追逐战，非要分出个输赢胜负来。他们总是急切地吻上床，或者干脆就在玄关做上一次，时间好像永远不够用，于是他们啃咬着对方，一点也不肯放松。  
而这个吻则无限接近于史蒂夫对于初吻的幻想。当他还是个毛头小子的时候他曾想过，那应该是在布鲁克林的一个夏日，老房子的边上，或许是某个小巷。旁边的围墙边爬出绿色的藤蔓，而他和他的爱人刚刚结束了一场完美的约会，在月光下，他俯下身子轻轻地吻她。  
说这个吻无限接近也实在说不过去。这里不是布鲁克林，也没有老房子，更没有“她”，某个美丽的姑娘，现实好像与当年那个幻想恰恰相反，但史蒂夫就是觉得这个吻一次次戳在他的心上，美得就像他的素描本里描绘的旧时光。

他们吻着彼此，不急不缓。他们走上两步路，然后又抱在一起，细细地描摹对方的嘴唇形状。  
从客厅到卧室，距离并没有多长，可他们却吻了很久，难得地全然抛弃了那种急躁，对待彼此就像在亲吻皇冠上的珍宝。  
史蒂夫的卧室也没有什么特别，一样干净而有些冷淡。他的那张床很宽，铺着深蓝色带暗纹的床具，枕头只有一个，看上去十分蓬松柔软。  
巴基倒在床上的时候，史蒂夫伸手开了床头的壁灯。暖黄色的灯光洒下来，给屋子增添了一点暖色调。巴基去咬史蒂夫的下巴，然后看着男人的头发在这灯光下被染成漂亮的蜂蜜色。  
他从下巴开始，游离到史蒂夫坚挺的鼻梁，最后吻了他宝石般的眼睛。他的动作那么轻，只是蜻蜓点水一般地碰一下就离开。史蒂夫撑在他的上方，手指摩挲着巴基放在一侧的掌心，他们难得这么耐心，只是吻和注视彼此。  
就连吻也变得那么慢了。巴基从未有过这种时刻，仿佛置身于一部讲述维多利亚时代的英国电影，他躺在柔软的青草地上，柔和的阳光让一切的色调就如梦一样。他们亲密又快活地互相亲吻，却害羞又谨慎地不敢急躁。  
可这样柔和的吻也能轻易挑起情欲。他又硬了，甚至他自己也未曾发觉。史蒂夫的每一个吻都让他感到一阵细细的酥麻，仿佛雨水打在湖面上的涟漪，轻柔地扩散开去。史蒂夫明显也硬了，他的裆部鼓起来一块，正不时蹭着巴基的大腿内侧。  
“我们再做一次。”巴基轻轻地说。  
“家里没有润滑剂和套子。”  
“看来你私生活很检点。”巴基笑起来，他双手握住史蒂夫的右手，像是只贪吃的猫咪一般舔弄起来，“那就不用。”  
巴基从指缝舔到指尖，粉红的舌头包裹着那里打着转儿，然后又像是责备史蒂夫没有给他回应，轻轻地用牙齿咬了他的指节。他把史蒂夫的中间的三根手指整个吞进口中，这个举动让他不得不长大了嘴巴，史蒂夫甚至可以模糊的看见他柔软的舌头在他的指尖艰难地的转动。巴基抱着他的手腕吞吐几次，唾液将他的手指沾染得湿润。他垂着眼睛，那样子就像在为他口交。反复几次，巴基吐出史蒂夫的手，引导着往下拉。  
史蒂夫明白他的意思，这一切的暗示太过明显。他扯下巴基那早已经蹭得乱七八糟的外裤，他在刚刚完事后甚至懒得穿上内裤，勃起的阴茎直接跳了出来。巴基动了动把那条裤子扔到地下，只剩下那件已经皱巴巴的白色衬衫。  
史蒂夫用被唾液润湿的手指插入他的后穴，那里还有残留的润滑剂，并且有了前一次，并不像之前那么干涩紧实，进入变得十分容易。扩张做得十分顺利，巴基柔软湿润的后穴像是随时在欢迎他的进入。  
没入了三根手指，巴基才用他光裸的腿环住史蒂夫的腰。  
“进来吧。”  
这一次他进得很慢。史蒂夫像是故意要延长这个过程，他一点点推进，似乎想让巴基的每一根神经每一寸肌肤都能感受到他的温度和形状。这比粗暴地进入更加令巴基颤栗，史蒂夫的肌肤紧贴着他的，他们毫无阻隔，莫名而来的快感令他头皮发麻。  
这是他们第一次没用安全套。史蒂夫和他都是有原则的人，他们也足够为彼此着想。戴套是他们的基本守则，也大概是他们认知中一个合格性伴侣应该有的基本礼仪。  
巴基不知道自己为什么会让史蒂夫这么做。他的整个人都软下来了，脑子变成了一团浆糊，所有的感官似乎都集中在了那个羞耻的部位。他连呻吟都发不出声音，只能急促地喘息着，双手环在史蒂夫宽厚的肩背，紧紧捏住他的肩膀。  
他觉得自己是疯了。可他愿意甚至渴望这样接受这个男人，与他毫无隔阂地结合，甚至也喜欢这种让他浑身都开始颤抖的缓慢推进。  
史蒂夫吻着他的耳尖，声音就在他的耳边，温柔得让人想要落泪。  
“别害怕，巴基。”  
巴基没有回答他，他也说不出一点话来。他不害怕，可是止不住地颤抖。史蒂夫把整根没入，又小幅度地抽插起来，他变换着角度刺激着他的前列腺。那攻势并不猛烈，却好像招招致命。那感觉很微妙，就像是在温热的水中下坠，快感就像是包裹着他的水流，不如从前般尖锐却绵长圆润，让他如同一个醉汉，又好似将死之人。  
这几乎是丢盔弃甲溃不成军。他们交换着亲吻，温柔地抚摸彼此的身体和发丝，暖黄的灯光覆盖着他们，巴基窝在史蒂夫的怀里，大部分的身体都在阴影之下。  
高潮来得缓慢又绵长，巴基只觉得自己几乎要醉得不省人事。他的精液粘在史蒂夫的腹部和前胸，让这具美好的躯体更增添了一点情色的意味。巴基喜欢欣赏史蒂夫的身体，他偶尔会开玩笑说他就像是个完美的雕塑，让人忍不住想坐下来给他画一幅素描。  
事实上会画画的是史蒂夫不是他，而他们每一次也等不及作画的时间。那都太浪漫，而他们寻求的是刺激与快感。  
史蒂夫的身体紧绷起来，这是他快要射精的前兆。而巴基在那之前抱住了他，他紧紧搂住了他，腿锁住了他的腰。  
“射在里面。”  
这场耳鬓厮磨的性爱似乎持续了整整一个世纪。巴基从未经历过如此缓慢又几乎令他毛骨悚然的性事，如果说以往的性爱让他酣畅淋漓，这一次就让他几乎是心悸。史蒂夫搂着他，缓慢地把阴茎退出来。他感觉得到液体从他的后穴流出来，沾在他的大腿上。  
史蒂夫亲吻他的额头，他总是这样温柔，对待性伴侣就像对待自己的恋人，让巴基觉得自己产生了某种爱的幻觉。  
可幻觉总归是虚幻的。他或许来自酒精，来自毒品，醒来后总有着更深的痛楚在等着他。  
巴基搂住史蒂夫的腰，“史蒂夫。”  
“嗯？”  
“如果我们是恋人，我真想脱光衣服让你给我画张像。”  
“就像泰坦尼克？”  
“对，就像泰坦尼克。”他又笑了，然后松开搂着史蒂夫的手，“我回答你之前的问题。”  
史蒂夫看着他绿色的眼睛，巴基动了动嘴唇，最终说：“我喝醉了，这一切都没有发生过。”


	9. Chapter 9

（9）

 

萨姆的电话终于把史蒂夫吵醒了。

他有些迷糊地爬起来去地上捡起自己的裤子并掏出手机的时候，还没有意识到现在已经到了几点。

史蒂夫是个相当自律的人，即使现在的他再也不用遵守军队里的铁律，但他依然会早起锻炼，大多数时候是跑步。萨姆是他的好同伴，这个习惯是他们在军队里就养成的，会来就一直延续了下来。可当史蒂夫去看屏幕上的时间，才发现平常这时候他早该在萨姆身边飞驰而过，顺便跟他说一句“在你左边”了。他的体力比普通人都要强上一些，常常在萨姆已经累得不行的时候还能超他一次，萨姆说这已经可以划分到变态的范畴了，或许还会对国家安全造成威胁。

“天啊，史蒂夫你终于接电话了。你被巴恩斯那小子打住院了？还是你把他打残了以至于进了警察局了？”

史蒂夫坐在床边。他的床上还一片狼藉，他的衣服扔了一地，床单和被单被弄得一团糟，到处都沾染着已经干涸的液体痕迹。可身边的位置已经空荡荡了，床上只有一个枕头，上面只有一个凹陷的痕迹，显然来自自己，仿佛那一切真的是史蒂夫的一场荒诞又淫靡的梦境。

“没有。”史蒂夫说，“我只是有点头疼，昨天喝得太多。”

“得了吧哥们儿，你根本喝不醉。你没事吧，你昨天真的去找他算账了？”

史蒂夫不知道如何回答萨姆，现在一切已经结束，他好像没有什么必要把这一切都告诉萨姆。他想起昨晚巴基对他说的给萨姆寄一份录像的事情，忍不住笑出声来。

“见鬼的，我在担心你你却在笑话我？！”

“不，萨姆，我绝无此意。”史蒂夫回答他，“我只是想起一些事情。我和巴恩斯先生相处良好，你不用担心。”

萨姆一直信任史蒂夫，因为史蒂夫也确实值得他信任。当年在他们的小队里，队长史蒂夫是永远不会掉链子的那一个。他的判断永远最公正也最正确，而他本人也总是最真诚也最可靠。退伍以后，萨姆依旧留在史蒂夫的身边，他是史蒂夫的朋友，也是最支持信任他的助手。因而史蒂夫的“不用担心”，他从未怀疑过。而且依他对史蒂夫的认识，他也绝对想不到发生了什么。

“我知道你不会真的去揍那小子，不过你为什么没说一声就走了？”

“我真的有点头疼。”史蒂夫想，这是真的，他没有说谎，“而且我也不大喜欢那种场合，特别在我已经完成了所有必要的交际以后。”

“哥们儿，你头疼应该告诉我，我会送你回家。”

“萨姆，你忘了我还有司机吗？”

“去你的史蒂夫，我可是你的第一任司机。”他们还在军队的时候，萨姆就为史蒂夫开过车，当然史蒂夫也为他开过。萨姆经常用这个当做调侃。

史蒂夫也笑起来：“如果你喜欢这份工作，我可以告诉人事部的。”

“队长，你可没有原来正直了。”萨姆偶尔还会叫史蒂夫“队长”，这常常让他们回忆起之前的时光。史蒂夫觉得这句玩笑话或许某种程度上确实也没有错。他当然算不上坏人，可这么多年来他见过的事情让他也不再如儿时那样单纯了。或许同时，也没有那么“直”了。

他自嘲了一番，又和萨姆调侃了几句。萨姆最后挂掉电话，还不忘告诉他没有“在你左边”的晨跑真是超凡脱俗地棒。

史蒂夫又看了一眼他的床铺，他倒是希望有个人能躺在他的怀里，笑眯眯地捏着他的肚子，靠在他的唇边对他说“在你左边”。

可巴基走得几乎无声无息，而他睡得太死。这对于参过军一直很敏锐的他几乎是不可能的事情，他甚至真的要相信那一切是个梦境了。

 

史蒂夫在主卧自带的浴室里洗过澡，换上了一件清爽的白色背心和家居长裤。即使他错过了晨跑时间，现在对于普通的都市青年人来说依旧不算晚。他还能享受一顿早餐，顺便用厨房里的那台平板电脑看看今天的股市如何。

当他揉着自己还湿漉漉的金发打开房门的时候，就闻到了一股香气。他的房间隔音不错，而厨房距离主卧有点远，可打开房间那扇厚重的门以后，所有的事情就瞒不过史蒂夫了。

厨房里有人在做早餐。

惊喜立刻填满了他的胸膛，史蒂夫快步地穿过那条狭窄的通道，又走过客厅的拐角，终于到达了另一边的厨房。他的厨房永远很干净，不光因为他雇佣的家政服务人员负责仔细，也因为他几乎很少自己在家中做饭。其实人人都会偷懒，只有自己一个人的时候谁又愿意大费周章地给自己弄一桌好吃的，况且史蒂夫的手艺也确实没到吸引自己天天做饭的地步，最多弄弄早餐。

如今干净而明亮的厨房里站着一个人，他穿着简单的T恤和短裤，外面套了件浅色的外套，都是史蒂夫的衣服。史蒂夫比他的身材要魁梧些这些衣服穿在巴基的身上有些大，但也还不至于太夸张。平底锅里热腾腾的炒蛋呈现出漂亮的黄色，而拿着平底锅的人像是害怕似的呆在原地。

“早上好。”史蒂夫对他露出一个微笑。

巴基眨了眨眼睛，嘀咕了一声“早上好”，然后熟练地把这些炒蛋分装到两个一模一样的白色瓷盘上，每个盘子的另一半都放着几片烤好的吐司和两根香肠。

“我用了冰箱里的材料，还有你的东西，你别介意。”巴基把炊具扔进水池里，然后把两个餐盘端到了厨房另一边的吧台上。

而史蒂夫则去冰箱里拿了牛奶，倒在两个大玻璃杯里，其中一个递给了巴基，并从橱柜里拿了叉子和餐刀。

“要不要果酱？”史蒂夫打开橱柜，他不经常做饭，食物的储备确实不足，橱柜里只有孤零零的一罐深紫色果酱。他拿出来仔细看了标签，还好没有过期，“李子酱。”

巴基朝他点了点头。

史蒂夫拿着果酱坐到他的对面，面前早餐的香气甚至让他觉得有些眩晕。他实在没想到这个，前后落差太大，让他根本措手不及。史蒂夫觉得自己甚至要开始哼点被萨姆说老套不已的上世纪音乐了，萨姆根本不对，那些歌曲好听极了。

巴基一直低着头对付他的早餐，他把李子酱涂满了他的吐司，大口嚼着，脸颊鼓起来，就像只快活嚼着坚果的松鼠。

“我以为你走了。”史蒂夫说。

“我不能饿着上课。”巴基撒了个谎，他根本已经没课了。今天他本来不用去学校，也是正因如此他才答应了洛基的邀约准备在派对上玩个痛快。谁知道好死不死碰到了史蒂夫，打乱了他的一切计划。如果不是他，或许现在该是个金发大胸的美女在给他做早餐呢。

他咬了咬自己的嘴唇，变了个坐姿。他的腰有些酸，穴口还有点发疼。天知道他早晨起来在浴室里给自己清理的时候费了多少工夫。他确实是准备一走了之的，可他的衣服已经完全不能穿了，而且他确实饿得厉害。于是巴基做了一个他现在觉得错误不已的决定，他拿了史蒂夫的衣服，然后还用了史蒂夫的厨房。他发誓他本来只想做自己的早餐，可乱动主人东西的罪恶感还是打败了他，让他不得不给史蒂夫也准备了一份。

“你什么时候上课，我送你去。”

“不用了。”巴基说，“我得回家，我也不能穿着大一号的衣服去上课。希望你别介意，你知道我的衣服算是毁了。”

史蒂夫摇摇头：“当然不。谢谢你的早餐。”

“用的都是你的东西，没什么好谢的。”

气氛又变得尴尬起来。他们又只能埋头对付自己盘子里的食物。巴基觉得自己就像是个傻瓜，为什么不快点逃跑呢。他们又不是什么情侣，没有电影里那种浓情蜜意，意外滚上床的第二天还是不见面最好。而这样面对面地吃早餐无疑是最坏的决定，拜托了，谁会给他的床伴做早餐，除非他们想在厨房来上一次。

当然在厨房来上一次也很火辣，但他们已经解除这种关系，昨晚的一切都不应该发生，更别说这个所有人都意识清明的早上了。

巴基迅速地把炒蛋塞进自己的嘴里，含糊地说：“谢谢你的衣服，洗过以后我会寄到你们公司。”

“你可以亲自给我。”史蒂夫回答。

“我们还是不要再见面了……”

史蒂夫笑了：“怎么可能，你是我的翻译，巴恩斯先生。”

“那是工作时间。”

“只是给我一套衣服，花不了多少时间。而且我们不能成为普通的朋友吗？这未免太绝情，巴恩斯先生。”

巴基听着史蒂夫的“巴恩斯先生”，有些不高兴地撇了撇嘴角。他喜欢史蒂夫叫他“巴基”，他总是叫得温柔缱绻，有时候带着点撒娇的语气，有时候则像是命令，他叫的每一次都让自己更加兴奋也更加快乐。而“巴恩斯先生”，礼貌并且疏离，虽然这才是正确的称呼，可巴基却不大喜欢。

你简直无可救药。巴基扶住了自己的额头。

“罗杰斯先生，能和您成为朋友我自然乐意之至。”

“那我待会儿送你回家。”

“不行！”

“为什么？我们不是朋友吗？”史蒂夫看着他的眼神带着点质问，隐隐有种压迫感。巴基熟悉这种眼神，如果他们换一个场合，或许这种眼神会让他直接控制不住地射出来。而在这个场合，巴基只知道自己根本没可能拒绝史蒂夫。

天啊，他这是作弊。巴基在心里控诉。

 

早餐他们吃得很快。特别是巴基，好像是饥荒了几年，飞快地就把那一堆东西扫了个精光。史蒂夫给巴基拿了条长裤，又亲自洗了碗。巴基没有拒绝，史蒂夫在他面前总是能达到自己的目的。

一切准备妥当以后，他们从电梯下到负一层。史蒂夫的公寓楼层很高，夜晚的时候可以俯瞰现代而美丽的纽约，那视野一定不错。可惜昨晚的时候他们忙着做别的，而今后或许他再也没有机会来这里了。

其实他对于史蒂夫会带他回自己的公寓有些吃惊。史蒂夫是个注重隐私和界限的人，他们相识的半年间，疯狂的时候比比皆是，但他却总能把一切控制在一个合理的范围内。他不知道史蒂夫的具体职业，也不知道他的住所。他猜想过，而现实和他猜想的八九不离，曼哈顿上东区，富人们的聚集地。他们看似疯狂，却从不越界，大概除了昨晚那一次。

巴基在知道史蒂夫会带他回家的那一刻就又兴奋了。他不知道自己为什么会因为这个溢出狂喜，而他踏进他的公寓，就忍不住想要亲吻他身边的金发男人。史蒂夫的公寓干净而冷淡，有种隐隐的疏离感，似乎不该有任何这类事情发生。巴基却要故意打破这里冷冷的感觉，他想要与史蒂夫毫无隔阂地结合，甚至渴望他射在自己的体内。他从未有过这种想法，他不喜欢麻烦的清理也不想惹上什么疾病。他有过不少次恋情，而史蒂夫也不是第一个床伴，可不论是与女性还是男性，他在哪个位置，从未有过这样的时刻。

巴基确信自己是醉了，或许是史蒂夫蓝色的眼睛给他灌了什么毒药，让他的大脑都不听他的使唤。

他们在面积颇大的地下车库里走了一会儿，史蒂夫停在黑色的轿车前，给巴基打开了副驾驶的车门。

等到他们都坐好，史蒂夫发动了车子，才问他：“你的家在哪里？”  
“布鲁克林。”

“我也是布鲁克林人。”史蒂夫惊喜地看着他，“我没骗你。我原来和我的母亲住在那里。”

巴基知道史蒂夫当然不是骗人的，这个金发的大个子从来没有骗过自己，他朝史蒂夫点点头：“所以罗杰斯夫人还住在布鲁克林？”

“她已经去世了。”

“我很抱歉。”巴基皱了皱眉头，他没想到史蒂夫还这么年轻就失去了自己的母亲。他出生在一个美满的家庭。父母健在，家里还有个妹妹。他爱他的家人，并且和他们相处融洽，甚至他到现在还与父母和妹妹住在一起。他的家庭殷实，生活富足，他几乎没有为什么大事担心过。一家人一直住着一套老房子，虽然说不上特别豪华倒也十分舒适温馨。

他想他远没有史蒂夫经历得多，他经历过至亲的死亡，经历过残酷的战争，就连现在，打理一个公司比他做一个闲适的外语教师肯定要耗神耗力得多。可史蒂夫看上去永远英俊而充满了力量，史蒂夫曾说过他没有自己朋友口中那么正直那么好，而在巴基看来他却几乎可以算是没什么不好。

他们一路上除了指路以外基本没说什么话，巴基装作聚精会神地在听车载广播，但他根本就不知道那位广播里的舞台剧新星究竟说了什么。

当他们停在一个路口，巴基跳下车对史蒂夫挥了挥手：“我自己走进去就好，谢谢你。”

“再见。”史蒂夫点点头。

他看着巴基走到了那一排的第三栋，然后用钥匙开了门。他还没进去，一个身材颇好的年轻女人便冲出来抱住了他。隔得有些远，史蒂夫看不清那女人的模样。她有着漂亮的棕色长卷发，穿着居家的毛衣和舒适的长裤，在巴基的面颊上落下一个炽热的吻。

史蒂夫调转车头，向外面开去，在路过自己家的时候看了一眼那个挂着熟悉窗帘的小窗户。

他怎么能想到，这里和巴基的家仅仅只相隔了两个街区。他在这里生活了那么多年，他们从未相遇过。

——TBC——


	10. Chapter 10

（10）

 

“贝卡。”巴基揉了揉怀里的棕发女孩儿的柔软的头发。他有快一年没有见到自己的妹妹了。自从丽贝卡·巴恩斯被公司调任到伦敦，他们兄妹俩就聚少离多。

在巴基眼里，丽贝卡还是那个小个子的女孩儿，喜欢撒娇也爱哭鼻子。她总是躲在巴基的身后，抓着他的衣角，或者窝在他的怀里，一定要哥哥讲完三个故事才肯睡觉。而如今怀里的女孩儿比他矮不了多少，她的身材窈窕妆容精致。虽然喊他哥哥的时候仍然有当年那个小女孩儿的影子，可巴基不得不承认丽贝卡早就是位漂亮迷人的成熟女性了。

“什么时候回来的？”巴基揽着丽贝卡的肩膀往房子里面走，“我该去机场接你。”

丽贝卡嘟起她粉色的嘴唇：“巴基！你以为我没有给你打电话吗？”

“什么？”

“你根本没有接。”丽贝卡瞪了他一眼，棕色大眼睛里却有着笑意，“妈妈说你和朋友出去玩了，一夜未归，是不是和嫂子在一起。”

听到嫂子这个字眼，巴基差点平地摔了一跤。丽贝卡自然不知道他和史蒂夫的事情，甚至她连自己的这些年的具体感情状况也不清楚。他当然没有例行向丽贝卡汇报自己感情状况的义务，况且他这几年的感情状况确实不稳定。丽贝卡对他的“女朋友”这个印象还停留在娜塔莎。巴基还在俄国交流的时候，丽贝卡曾经去那里度假，那时候他和娜塔莎还是一对儿。娜塔莎和丽贝卡很投缘，但娜塔莎来美国时丽贝卡已经去了伦敦。她们没机会再相见，巴基也不知道她们有没有保持联系。

“丽贝卡，没有什么嫂子。我是和洛基一起出去的。”

“所以你身上这套明显大了一号的衣服也是洛基的？”女孩儿狐疑地盯着巴基，“我记得他比你还瘦一些？”

“索尔的。洛基的衣服我穿不了。”

“亲爱的哥哥，就算你承认你睡了别人的女朋友还穿了她男友的衣服我也能接受的。”

巴基看似用力地拍了拍丽贝卡的肩膀，作出一副有点生气的样子：“你都在想些什么！”

“你当初就不该和娜特分手！”

“天啊，别告诉我你还在因为这件事记恨我。我和娜塔莎是和平分手的。讲讲道理，女孩儿。”

丽贝卡耸了耸肩：“得了吧哥哥，你根本没可能找到比娜塔莎更好的。”

巴基对她笑了笑，不准备搭理妹妹有些幼稚的指责。丽贝卡喜欢娜塔莎，这很自然。娜塔莎漂亮并且优秀，对待丽贝卡又十分亲切，两个姑娘很有共同语言。巴基直到现在也很欣赏娜塔莎，说他是自己女友中最为优秀的一位也不为过。可优秀终究也不能代表什么。

“我去换套衣服。爸爸妈妈呢？”

“他们去超市采购了。”丽贝卡回答，“还有你的手机，记得开机。”

巴基朝她挥挥手，上了二楼。巴基的房子总共三层，顶楼阁楼曾经是丽贝卡和他的秘密基地，但如今已经不住人了。他在十岁以后就一直住在二楼角落的房间里，从未变过。他的墙上还有十几岁时贴的球星海报，柜子里还有些那时候买过的书籍和玩具，除了寝具的颜色和衣柜里的衣服，这里几乎让人还会以为是个十几岁的少年的房间。巴基从没有带人回来过，这里是他无比私密的地方，随便一眼就能瞥见许多回忆。

他在衣柜里拿出自己的衣服，把史蒂夫的衣服脱下来叠好。巴基猜想史蒂夫的卫生习惯极好，或许有点强迫症和洁癖，他的衣柜里衣服分门别类地悬挂着，清清爽爽地带着洗涤剂的味道。

他快速地穿好自己的衣服，在刚刚脱下来的裤口袋里摸索自己的手机。他不知道自己是什么时候关的机，昨晚的一切都有些乱七八糟的，他满脑子只有史蒂夫的蓝眼睛。

当他摸向那条裤子的时候，他才想起来这长裤是临走前史蒂夫给他拿的。他没有任何自己把手机揣进口袋的记忆。他坐在自己的床上想了许久，他的手机一直放在自己的裤口袋里。而那条裤子昨天沾染了太多东西，又被拉扯揉捏得一塌糊涂。巴基早晨起来时仔细看过，实在是难以补救，于是和其他衣服一起扔进了史蒂夫衣帽间边上那个干净得仿佛从来没有过垃圾的垃圾筐里。

他倒不担心史蒂夫会觉得这点布料麻烦，八成他有个合格的家政工人帮他打理。他或许根本不知道自己扔在那里的东西。可如今让人头疼的一点是，他显然把手机也扔在那里了。

天啊，他不能让史蒂夫翻垃圾筐给他找手机。或许他可以这么命令洛基，但史蒂夫绝对不行。而他也不能回到史蒂夫家里去，巴基揉了揉自己的脸，咒骂自己实在糊涂透顶。巴基坐在床边哀悼他的手机，或许它已经在去某家垃圾场的路上了。

“巴基，你为什么还不打开你该死的手机！！”丽贝卡的声音从楼下传来。

巴基走出房间，一边朝楼梯走一边说：“或许在派对上弄丢了。我找不到了。你在跟谁打电话？”  
“洛基。”

听到这个名字，巴基像是受刺激了一般冲下楼去，一把夺走了丽贝卡的手机，他可不希望他的谎言就这么被揭穿。如果被丽贝卡知道什么，他的这位妹妹不知道又有多少话要问。

“洛基。”巴基打开了后门进了后院。外面的温度很低，他只穿了一件高领的内搭，却没有穿外套，风吹来的时候他经不住哆嗦起来。

“巴基·巴恩斯！”洛基的声音有点阴沉，“你昨晚就那么走了？”

“你没告诉丽贝卡吧？”

“你为什么连你的妹妹都要瞒着，她能把你怎么样？”洛基发出一声轻蔑的哼声，“你和那个罗杰斯在恋爱？”

“没有，当然没有，你在想什么？”

“那你为什么昨晚一见到他就像是第一次看黄片一样？”

巴基继续装傻：“我昨晚见到他了？”

“亲爱的小傻鹿，你根本瞒不过我。”洛基无视了巴基对他这个称呼的不满继续说，“他的技术很好？让你忍不住来一次来两次？”

“这很复杂洛基。”巴基叹了口气。

“愚蠢。”洛基说，“还有你那个该死的手机呢？要不是知道丽贝卡回了纽约，我才终于联系上你。我真担心你被那个金发大个子拐卖了。”

“如果是呢，你准备去赎我吗？”  
“做梦，詹姆斯。你别告诉我你把手机落在那家伙那里了。”

超过三秒钟没有回答以后，洛基在那边骂了一句，然后说：“二十分钟以后出门，我陪你去拿手机。”

“嘿，洛基，他可能去公司了……”

而对方已经变成了忙音。

 

巴基觉得自己已经快被冻成了一块冰，搓着手回到家里的时候才发现自己的父母已经采购归来。他把手机递还给丽贝卡，然后没给妹妹询问的机会，直接去厨房帮母亲把刚刚采购回来的东西在放入冰箱里。

丽贝卡在伦敦工作，而巴基也并不时时刻刻在家中陪伴父母，如今一家四口团聚，话题很快转回了丽贝卡和巴基的童年，一家人因为共同的回忆笑得前仰后合。巴基听到门外的汽车鸣笛声的时候，他们正说到某年圣诞节巴基偷偷往丽贝卡的圣诞袜里装了一只假的老鼠的事。巴基从厨房的窗户正可以看到洛基的敞篷车。

他迅速地拿了自己的外套，和父母打了招呼，就冲出门去，制止了洛基再继续用他的汽车笛声扰民。

“你不觉得冷吗？”巴基开门坐进敞篷车的副驾驶里，虽然今天天气还算不错，但纽约冬天的寒风还是不容小觑。

洛基穿着修身的大衣，面色红润，倒真的看不出冷。他没回答巴基，而是说：“罗杰斯究竟做了什么，你好像很怕他？”

“我为什么要怕他？”

巴基当然不怕史蒂夫，可他也害怕史蒂夫。见到史蒂夫的时候他总是觉得自己的思绪被打得乱七八糟，原本想好的计划也通通泡汤。

“你不怕他还用我陪你吗？”

“我没让你陪我！”

洛基看了他一眼，眯起眼睛：“如果不是我，你敢来拿吗？”

倒说不上不敢，他只是不想。洛基的眼睛好像能看穿一切，他不敢再继续讨论下去。巴基讨厌自己这种可以说黏糊糊的想法，可他又能对史蒂夫怎么样。

“你怎么知道他在家？”  
“我让索尔给他公司打过电话，得到答复是罗杰斯今天没去公司。如果他没有和美女约会，就应该在家办公。”

巴基在寒风中瑟瑟发抖：“先不说这些，你真的不觉得冷吗？”

 

史蒂夫开车回家的时候告诉娜塔莎自己今天会在家中办公。一般情况下，史蒂夫都会准时上班，有时会被萨姆笑说他大概是整个美国最以身作则的老板。但史蒂夫偶尔也会给自己放假，这种时候很少，即使就算他不在公司，他的同事和下属也能把一切完成好。

说起来似乎有点荒唐，史蒂夫回来的缘由只是想自己整理一下房间。萨姆说过，虽然大多数时候他都好像永远不会出错，但有时候他也会做出些奇怪的决定。就比如今天，如果他告诉娜塔莎自己是想在家做做家务，娜塔莎一定会给他一个狠狠的白眼。

史蒂夫把他卧室里的床单被罩都塞进了洗衣机里，它们被揉得皱巴巴的，上面还沾着无数已经凝固的液体，时刻提醒着昨晚这里发生了什么。他的衣服扔在地板上，西装外套的衣角的痕迹格外明显，他想起巴基窝在他的怀里的样子，手紧紧抓着他的衣角，看上去就像是温驯的小鹿。

他把那几件衣服抱起来，这些得送到干洗店去。他走向衣帽间，却在衣帽间外的垃圾筐里发现了一团布料。史蒂夫把衣服扔进那个巨大的脏衣篓里，然后低头去看那团布料。这并不难辨认，从材质和那衣服乱糟糟的样子就足够刺激史蒂夫的神经了。他脑中回放起一些片段，巴基的衬衫大开着，咬着自己的嘴唇，红红的眼眶随时像是要哭出来。

史蒂夫有时候觉得巴基有些神奇，他看上去像是个浪荡少爷，对一切都不在乎。他爱玩儿也会玩，并且有足够的资本。他的性格并不软，反而跟普通人相比，其实更为强势也更为自信。他总是能引导着他身边的一切。有时候他觉得只要是巴基想要，或许没有什么他是得不到的。

哦拜托，他可是搞定过娜塔莎的人。那天萨姆这么跟史蒂夫说。

虽然自己回了一句“克林特也是一位搞定娜塔莎的人”来调侃，但他内心深知，巴基和克林特是完全不同的类型。或许他只要一个眼神，就可以达到许多看似不可能的目的。

可他有时候又看上去那么不同。他红红的眼眶，盈着泪的绿色眼眸，他低低压抑的呻吟还有他像是濒死之人一般搂住自己的手。他显得脆弱甚至还有些恐惧，却让史蒂夫更加欲罢不能。

史蒂夫伸手把那团衣服拿出来，却有什么东西掉出来滚到了地上。一部手机，落在地毯上一声钝响。史蒂夫捡起来，手机没有保护壳，但看上去似乎没什么损坏。他按了按中间的HOME键，屏幕却没有亮，或许是没电了，史蒂夫希望不是被自己摔坏了。

这手机显然是巴基的，史蒂夫想或许自己应该为他送过去。他想到这里的时候，忍不住笑了起来，或许巴基还会说自己不想见他，可他不能拒绝自己的手机。

门铃响起来，史蒂夫走到客厅时在监控里看到了熟悉的身影。他换了套衣服，高领确实很显气质，可他缩着脖子，时不时搓着手，看上去冷得要命。

史蒂夫打开大门，这才发现巴基的鼻头都冻红了，眼角更是出现了熟悉的粉红色。他受到惊吓似的向后跳了一下，然后似乎有些不好意思一般地开了口。

“罗杰斯先生，我是来找我的手机的，我昨天……”

史蒂夫伸出手去直接握住了他的一只手，那手凉极了，指节冻得发红。史蒂夫把他拉到跟前，巴基的手被他的双手拢在手心，他用呼出的热气帮他取暖。

“你怎么冻成这样？”

巴基盯着他的眼睛没有说话，配上他红色的眼尾，简直好像又被谁欺负了一样。

倒不是真的被欺负了，巴基当然不想承认，这是他在纽约冬日的寒风中坐了一路敞篷车的错。

——TBC——


	11. Chapter 11

（11）

 

史蒂夫的手很暖和。他一直是那种体温偏高的人，强壮的躯体里好像有着无穷的能量。巴基曾经开过玩笑，史蒂夫或许其实是太阳神阿波罗什么的，毕竟他有着阳光般耀眼的金发和天神才应该拥有的完美躯体。阿波罗先生的手就像是一个小暖炉，而他每一次呼气都让巴基忍不住打个激灵。

巴基抽出自己的手对史蒂夫笑了笑：“罗杰斯先生，我认为普通朋友一般不会这么做。我已经不那么冷了。”

实际上他觉得自己指尖发麻。刚刚几乎要冻僵到没有知觉的手指经过取暖确实好多了，可是恢复知觉伴随的是一种无法抑制的酥麻感，而且这种感觉还好似癌细胞扩散一般弄得他身体每一处的神经似乎都在微微颤抖。

“抱歉。”史蒂夫说，“要进来吗？你知道，普通朋友也是可以进来喝杯咖啡的吧？”

显然，屋子里会更暖和。如果他找的是洛基或者其他人，他早该冲进去窝在沙发上喝一杯热可可了，索尔还一定会给他来一杯北欧人的酒。那些酒烈极了，巴基几乎是一杯下去就脸颊发烫。索尔开玩笑说，只有阿斯加德的神才喝不醉。

可他显然不愿意去史蒂夫家里坐坐，虽然他昨晚可不只是坐坐，但巴基不太清楚，或许是洛基说的那样吧，他有点怕史蒂夫。天啊，他也不知道自己在怕什么。但总而言之，史蒂夫不是位普通的普通朋友，巴基想他只是还不能转换好角色而已。

“我就不打扰了。”巴基摇摇头。

“罗杰斯先生，您最好还是快点把手机还给我的詹姆斯。”

“洛基？！”巴基还没转过头去，一只手先搂住了他的腰。

“您好罗杰斯先生。”身材修长的黑发男人笑着伸出手去，“我是洛基·劳菲森。”

史蒂夫愣了一会儿，然后也笑起来。他和洛基短暂地握了握手：“您好，叫我史蒂夫就可以了。不进来坐坐吗？”

洛基显然不买他的账，他把巴基护在自己的身后，再次强调了自己的来意：“我们只是来拿手机的，我为詹米的疏忽道歉。”

“没关系，请稍等。”史蒂夫冲他们点点头。

 

“你刚刚他妈在干嘛？！”巴基拉开副驾驶的门，一脸的不可置信。他刚刚目睹了洛基像是头狮子一般宣示着自己的所有权，虽然他什么都没有说，但他那态度简直是见了鬼。巴基甚至不敢去看史蒂夫的眼睛，好像自己恰好被捉奸在床。实际上，他和史蒂夫没有什么，还有，他和洛基更他妈没有什么。若是他们真的要有什么，也不用等到今天。

哦，我他妈在想些什么？巴基把脑袋里的东西全都甩出去，看着身旁一脸平静仿佛什么都没有发生的男人。洛基又恢复了常见的那副表情，有点目空一切的骄傲，嘴角带着点微微的笑意。

“帮你脱困啊，亲爱的詹米。”

“去你的，别这么叫我。”巴基丢给他一个白眼。

“还是你喜欢小傻鹿？我以为你喜欢这个昵称？我明明听见好几个你约会的姑娘这么叫你？”

“下次我会告诉她们我叫洛基的。”

“真想不到你只有听着我的名字才能硬。你爱我太深了，巴基。”

巴基略过了好友的这个黄色冷笑话，他敢肯定洛基又是来捣乱的了。他总有无数的坏点子，如果你和索尔喝一杯，就能知道洛基气走了他多少个女朋友。

“可我又不是索尔，洛基。难道你爱上我了吗？拜托不要。”

洛基那副游刃有余的样子完全变了，他先是惊恐地看了一眼巴基，然后赌气般的把车子突然加了速。刚刚沉浸于愤怒中的巴基终于又感觉到了纽约寒风的力量，冷风划在他的脸上就好像一把把尖刀，他甚至都不敢大声说话，因为寒风会灌进他的喉咙里，就像刚刚吞了条没有去鳞片的鱼。

“我不爱索尔！他是我哥哥！”洛基怒气冲冲地瞪了他一眼，“你不是不想和罗杰斯多做纠缠吗？我只是找了一个最有效的方法而已。还是说你其实是想进去跟他大干一场，被我坏了好事？”

“你在说什么？我和他已经结束了。”巴基辩解道，“你就不怕有什么不好的消息吗？”

洛基转过头来，对他一笑：“你说真的巴恩斯？我会怕什么所谓不好的消息？”

洛基当然不怕，或者说关于他的“不好的消息”已经到处都是了。他从来不是什么豪门乖少爷的形象，巴基一直都知道那些不靠谱的八卦小报能把他写成什么样子。其实，他也完全不用担心。史蒂夫不论误会了什么他都不会随意传播，他就是个该死的正直的人。

他们曾经不知道彼此的身份，约定一定不介入对方的生活，就算这样，史蒂夫还是温柔得要命，就算他偶尔算是狂野的发泄也那么小心，就好像自己是他的至宝一样。金发的男人总是在想办法满足他，甚至除了上床还愿意听他那些零零碎碎的抱怨，从不表现出厌烦。他就是个该死的老好人，巴基想，这让他更没有办法在打破界限以后面对史蒂夫。他太好了，而自己在他面前表现得就像个性瘾症，一个满心黑暗和奇怪癖好的疯子或是别的什么。他总是那样，他收起了在女孩儿面前会有的温柔和绅士，表现得野蛮、下流又粗鲁。

洛基拍了拍他的肩膀，“嘿，别那么失落，多少人想要做我的小甜心呢。”

“哦是吗亲爱的？接下来我们要在看得见极光的冰屋里做爱吗？”

洛基做了个被恶心到的表情：“你的喜好可真不怎么样。”

“那是因为我已经快变成冰屋的建造材料了！天啊，你和索尔一样永远都不会冷的吗？”

“生长在温暖树林的小鹿。”洛基摇摇头，又是那副典型的嫌弃的表情，“你摸摸你右边，有瓶酒，你喝了就会满脸通红说胡话那种。”

“去你的洛基！”

 

史蒂夫从窗户里可以看见洛基和巴基离开的情形。他的楼层太高，看不清他们具体的动作，只能看见他们肩并肩，靠得很近，似乎很亲昵。洛基从临时的停车位里倒出来一辆跑车，线条美观，但却是敞篷，更加疯狂的是，今天的温度很低，外面还有大风，洛基看上去并没有准备把车顶关闭的念头。

怪不得巴基刚刚被冻惨了。他看见巴基坐上了副驾驶，然后车子便发动了起来。坐在副驾驶的那个人立马身体前倾，好像要把自己蜷缩在座位上，可爱得如同一只猫咪。

巴基来敲门的时候他很惊喜。他总是希望能多见巴基一面，无论何时何地。史蒂夫总觉得巴基可爱极了。对方是和他一样强壮的男人，并且富有极强的男性魅力，用可爱这个词形容似乎很不合适，而且一定会遭来他本人的反对。可史蒂夫还是想这么说。无论是他总是带着点沙哑和慵懒的声音，还是他漂亮的眼睛和极其有风情的眼尾，还有他总是异常红润的嘴唇，甚至是他棕色的短发，都令史蒂夫着迷。

他就像是一只猫咪。亲近的时候会软塌塌地窝在自己的怀里撒娇，舒服得从喉咙里发出轻微的“呼噜呼噜”，而有时候却又露出尖利的牙齿和爪子，或许更像只豹子，危险而迷人。可史蒂夫最受不了的是他像猫一般难以捉摸，好似冷酷无情，明明上一秒还给你最缠绵的吻，而下一秒就可以站在几步之外喊他“罗杰斯先生”。

他可不喜欢“罗杰斯先生”这个称呼，他喜欢巴基喊他“史蒂夫”，他喊过很多次，无论是清醒的时候还是疯狂的时候。

洛基·劳菲森的出现几乎令他措手不及。那个男人有着美国人不一样的气质，他看上去冰冷阴郁，有着一种贵族特有的优雅同时也有着贵族特有的不可一世。他揽着巴基腰部的手，还有他咄咄逼人的眼神都让史蒂夫不舒服。

所以我现在有独占欲了。史蒂夫在心里嘲笑自己。他不知道该嘲笑现在的自己还是之前和巴基定下那个“绝不干涉彼此生活”约定的自己，多么操蛋的约定啊，他是一定会爱上巴基的。

史蒂夫觉得这点毋庸置疑。他爱巴基，或许是从那天在酒吧里看到他的眼睛的那一刻他就开始爱上这个男人了。这点真是玄妙得难以置信，连他自己都选择性忽略了这一切。

那天以前，他确信自己只对少数几位优秀的女性动过心，理所应当认为自己是直男。而他有控制倾向，总希望把自己的人生规整在自己的计划之内，讨厌也拒绝意外的发生。而他几乎要庆幸那天自己鬼迷心窍，打破了他心中的那个规则，让他拥有了巴基。他开始总认为这是荒唐的，巴基的提议让他有了个逃避的理由，也让他有了个深埋内心的秘密。可他也知道，这个平衡迟早会被打破，只不过来得早了些而已。

他想拥有巴基，不光是他的身体，他在床上的一切甜言蜜语，他想拥有的是完整的人，无论是那个西装革履的翻译先生，还是温柔可亲的巴恩斯老师，或是那个揽住他的脖子亲吻的人。

他甚至不敢想象他怎么愿意把巴基让给其他人。

哦，多么荒唐，如果他不是理智尚存，他甚至要有点嫉妒娜塔莎了。至少她曾经完整地拥有过他，虽然娜塔莎说巴基那时候就是个满口流利俄语的美国小混蛋。

他一直是个小混蛋。史蒂夫望着自己手机里那张照片，他不记得是什么时候拍的了，总之前一天他们一定累得脱了形。巴基像个孩子般蜷缩在洁白而柔软的被褥里，露出肩膀和大腿，调皮的舌尖从他的嘴唇缝隙中伸了出来。

他们当然不拍照，这太黏糊糊，就像是一对青少年情侣。而且对于互不了解的两个人，太容易落下什么把柄。可史蒂夫从没告诉巴基他有这张照片，甚至他自己也在鬼使神差拍了这张照以后就不愿承认这一切发生过，这显然是自己没有自控力的证明。

而今他终于翻了出来，得以直面他的内心。

去他的自控力和人生轨迹，史蒂夫想，他爱巴基。

——TBC——


	12. Chapter 12

（12）

 

学校的课程正式结束以后巴基闲了下来，除了核对最终考卷的相关内容以外，就是在Piazza①上回答一些他可爱的学生的问题。当然，施密特偶尔也会找找他的麻烦。巴基觉得，这个男人大概就是不想给他一天安生日子过罢了。

巴基拿到了娜塔莎发给他的最终行程表，总共六天的行程，前四天在伦敦，后两天回纽约，机票和酒店当然都已经安排妥当。出发的时间在下周三，他的学生们刚刚经历完一场考试，而他算是完成了本学期最后一点事情。娜塔莎给他的资料，甚至是一些后续的补充资料他都看过好几遍，加上他以往的经验，这次工作基本上没有任何问题，大概唯一的问题就是史蒂夫。

巴基看着资料的第一页那张史蒂夫的照片，比现在看上去年轻一些，又是那样一丝不苟的西装，仰拍的角度让他的腿更显得修长。他的心里甚至开始打起了鼓，他要怎么泰然自若地站在史蒂夫的身边，保持着风度为他翻译每一句话，他连看到一张照片都会从心脏开始，直到每个指尖都发麻。

丽贝卡有了个男朋友，甜蜜得巴基都不敢在客厅里多呆。巴基发誓如果她要和这个男人结婚，自己一定会直接把他从帝国大厦顶楼扔下去。

“丽贝卡，真不知道那个男人好在哪里，他甚至不如你亲爱的哥哥十分之一迷人。”巴基拎着他的小箱子准备出门的时候说，“你甚至都不愿意跟我说一句再见吗？”

他的妹妹把耳机摘下来回过头，巴基还能看见她的手机上那个金发男人的蠢脸。同样是金发男人，史蒂夫绝对比他英俊一百倍。

“巴基！”女孩儿不满地撒了个娇，“别对丹尼尔这样，他很好。你去伦敦以后可以去找他，他是地道伦敦人，并且不像你这么刻薄，所以他会答应当你的导游。”

“你居然说我刻薄？听着丽贝卡，我绝不可能答应你嫁给英国佬，他以后会秃顶！”

丽贝卡对着屏幕里的男人做了个亲吻的动作：“别理我哥哥，他在嫉妒，他的感情生活不顺利。”

“我从不嫉妒英国男人！”巴基和丽贝卡争执的时候手机响了起来，娜塔莎的电话。丽贝卡对此充满了兴趣，好像娜塔莎还真的会在电话里跟巴基调情似的。

就算是娜塔莎也比史蒂夫好办，巴基在接电话的时候想，顺便赏了丽贝卡一个白眼，棕发的漂亮姑娘对他恶狠狠地做了个鬼脸。

“巴恩斯，我希望你已经准备出发了，因为十分钟后我就会到你家门口。”

“我已经等不及要出发了，因为我已经受不了丽贝卡和她黏糊糊的什么迈克尔了。”

“是丹尼尔！”丽贝卡气愤地插嘴。

娜塔莎倒显得很有兴趣：“她有男朋友了？英国人？只要不是汤姆·希德勒斯顿你就应该知足了。”

巴基想起了那张与洛基十分相似的脸，虽然洛基不愿意承认自己与这位英国男星有哪怕是一丁点儿相似，但不妨碍索尔把这位男星的作品都看过了一遍。巴基想了想他成为自己妹夫的情景，哦，他还是宁愿接受那个什么卡维尔。

娜塔莎没有再跟他聊下去，因为她觉得开车时并不是煲电话粥的好时机，而且自己也快到巴恩斯家小别墅的门口了。

丽贝卡甚至放下了他和丹尼尔的FaceTime，跟在巴基的身后出了门。原因是她想看看巴基和娜塔莎多年后的重逢有多感人。巴基真想告诉她，用脚趾头想也不会有多感人，他和娜塔莎绝对不会像那些俗套的爱情喜剧一样双眼含泪地亲吻对方。而且他们之前已经见过面了，在该死的史蒂夫的公司里。

轿车停在门口时，娜塔莎摇下驾驶座的车窗，丽贝卡冲过去就隔着车门在给了她一个拥抱。巴基至少跑得比她还快点，把手护在车窗上沿免得她撞到脑袋。

“詹姆斯，你可真是贴心。”娜塔莎笑道。

丽贝卡却看向后座，问道：“那是你的新男友吗？”

后座的金发男人本来就准备下车，他干脆开了车门，跨出他的长腿下了车，然后礼貌地朝丽贝卡点点头。

“我是史蒂夫·罗杰斯，很荣幸认识你，巴恩斯小姐。”

丽贝卡似乎有些吃惊，她抬头看着这位身材颇好长相也十分迷人的男性，一时语塞，只能笑了笑说：“我也是，叫我丽贝卡就好，罗杰斯先生。”

娜塔莎耸耸肩膀：“我可不会找他做男朋友，我老板，也是你哥哥的临时雇主。”

“我和你哥哥是朋友。”史蒂夫笑着说，然后驾轻就熟一般地提起巴基放在身后的行李箱，塞进了后备箱里。

他确认后备箱的门已经关紧后走到巴基的身边，关切地问他：“还有别的东西吗，巴基？”

“呃，没有，我没有什么东西。”

史蒂夫拍了拍他的肩膀，打开车门，像是护他进了后座。

丽贝卡看着那辆车发动然后走远，看着他呆坐在后座的哥哥。迷迷糊糊地反应过来，他喊的是“巴基”，这称呼可一般不止普通朋友。要知道巴基之前都不让洛基喊他这个昵称，实际上，是洛基因为实在太有趣才故意这么喊的，久而久之，巴基也就不再纠正了。可史蒂夫叫得那么自然，就好像他们已经认识了九十年。

 

“詹姆斯，为什么你看上去像是要去刑场而不是去机场？”

汽车里的气氛怪极了，他们开了这么远，而后座的两个人却一句话也不说。娜塔莎不知道史蒂夫和巴基是怎么熟起来的，至少史蒂夫对巴基亲切而热络，而巴基则像是被人用棒子狠狠敲了头，只知道傻傻地干坐着。就算他们俩其实没有那么熟，娜塔莎确信巴基也绝不应该是现在这个木然的样子，他可是个甜心，一句话可以放倒好多姑娘，男人也不例外。

“我被丽贝卡吵得有点晕。”巴基回答，“你知道我妹妹的性格。”

“我觉得挺可爱的。”史蒂夫说。

娜塔莎笑起来：“你最好不要打巴恩斯小姐的主意，先不说他的英国男友，他的哥哥可不是个省油的灯。”

“饶过我吧，娜特。”巴基窝在后座，带着点鼻音，他继续问，“我以为会有个司机？这车待会儿要怎么开回去，难道扔在机场吗？”

“当然是我开回去啊。”娜塔莎回答，她顿了一下，然后继续说，“你以为我会去伦敦？”

“你是史……罗杰斯先生的助理不是吗？”

“我可不是那种只会递文件的助理。总得有个人在公司看着才能不出岔子。”

“其他人先行一步去安排相关事宜。”史蒂夫接着娜塔莎的话解释道，“我们下飞机后会有人来接我们。”

“所以说，这趟飞机只有我们两个人？”

娜塔莎点点头，从后视镜里看了一眼巴基的脸色，他敢确信巴基和史蒂夫之间发生过什么。从他们在走廊和史蒂夫碰面那次起，巴基就显得着实不对劲儿。

“如果你对史蒂夫有什么谋杀计划，我是不会允许的，因为我还指望他给我开工资。”

“娜塔莎，你把我当什么？克格勃的杀手吗？”

“鉴于你的语言水平已经超过了许多传奇间谍。”

史蒂夫因为他们之间的唇枪舌战笑起来：“如果你是，那你将会是世界上最甜的杀手，让人心甘情愿地死在你的刀下。”

巴基有些惊讶地回过头去，史蒂夫笑盈盈的蓝眼睛盯着他，车内的光线不算太充足，他的蓝眼睛显得有些发灰，如同一场即将来临的风暴。巴基只觉得这风暴已经来了，他被吹得体无完肤。

 

娜塔莎把他们在肯尼迪机场的七号航站楼放下，甚至都没有送他们进去。史蒂夫把行李从后备箱里拿下来，巴基把自己的行李拉了过来。

时间还算充足，他们办了托运过了安检，一路VIP通道，并没有花多长时间。过了安检左手边就是英国航空的协和厅②，史蒂夫和巴基坐进双人的卡座里。

“如果我是你，没准会辞退娜塔莎。”巴基撑着脸看那份菜单，但却根本没有把注意力放在那些波士顿烤龙虾或是鹅肝上，他只是绞尽脑汁试图打破他和史蒂夫之间的尴尬。事实上只有他一个人感到尴尬，史蒂夫一直镇定自若，巴基觉得他就是那种永远不会慌张的人。

史蒂夫对他笑起来：“娜塔莎在我最困难的时候帮助过我，我和她不光是上下级，她是我很真诚的朋友。实际上，司机也不是她的工作，她算是义务帮忙。”

“听上去她是个好心的姑娘。”

“她一直都是。”史蒂夫说。

巴基当然承认娜塔莎是位好姑娘，除了她显得实在有些太过强势，而且时常有些刀子嘴豆腐心以外。他更羡慕史蒂夫和娜塔莎之间毫无芥蒂的亲密友谊，巴基想，如果他和史蒂夫在别的地方相遇，他们或许也会成为知心好友。可他们偏偏是在酒吧，他和史蒂夫都好像醉得不清，不明不白地就延续了一段荒唐的关系。

“你要吃点什么？”史蒂夫检查着菜单，“或者你想不想做个水疗，我可以去预约。”

“不用，其实我也不饿。”巴基回答，他晚餐吃了不少，丽贝卡又分享了他的零食。可不要说他幼稚，谁不爱好吃的零食呢。如果说不，那一定是在说谎。

史蒂夫还在用询问的眼光看他。巴基继续摇头：“水疗也不用，我总觉得那是女孩子的玩意儿。”  
“但按摩确实可以放松。”史蒂夫说，“洗个澡？我们要飞七个小时。”

这倒是，而且是漫漫长夜里的七个小时。巴基朝他点点头，两个人一块儿去了淋浴区。淋浴的设备算不上新，但还算齐全，洗过澡以后全身觉得清爽了不少，不得不说，那沐浴露还挺好闻的。史蒂夫洗完澡后解下了他那根系得规规矩矩的领带，甚至松开了衬衫的两颗扣子，露出漂亮的肌肉。引来了休息室另一边几位英国女士的小声讨论。

巴基看着他还沾着点水的后颈，甚至想直接吻掉那几颗碍事的水珠，或许还能宣布一下这个性感到如同天神般的男人的主权。可巴基知道，他没有什么主权，他甚至不大敢直面史蒂夫的眼睛。史蒂夫是他的雇主，他们的关系仅此而已。

他们来得不算早，而头等舱又可以提前登机，等到他们洗澡出来再碰面时，工作人员已经通知他们可以登机了。

巴基平时多数时间会定商务舱，偶尔也只能挤经济舱，头等舱的体验不算多。可当那位美丽的标准伦敦腔的空姐打开那扇门，贴心地为他们介绍他们最豪华的私人舱房的时候，巴基还是惊呆了。

两张并在一起的床，都铺着精致的白色寝具，成对的枕头，成对的电视，成对的所有设备，可这两张床之间却没有隔板。不光是没有隔板，甚至床上还撒了些花瓣和放着一瓶香槟。

“哇哦……”巴基几乎要说不出话来，“现在的头等舱都是这样吗？”

空姐对他们微笑：“这是我们专为情侣设计的双人套间，拥有良好的私密性，如果二位准备就寝，可以按下请勿打扰的按钮。现在二位需要就餐吗？或者，我们也提供淋浴。”

“巴基？”

“啊？”巴基还没回过神来，“呃，不用，谢谢。”

史蒂夫又和那位漂亮的空乘交流了几句什么，他却没有听进去。巴基沉浸在“情侣套间”的冲击里还没回过神来。他一直都有点心不在焉，刚刚值机和安检都有专人服务，他根本就没注意他的登机牌上到底写了些什么。史蒂夫在床沿边坐下，带着些歉意看着巴基：“对不起，我不知道，我只是让他们定两个最好的位置。”

巴基看着床边放着的睡衣包装上的“GIVENCHY”字样，努力让自己平静下来，拼尽全身力气开了个玩笑：“至少这还是纪梵希的，挺不赖，对吧？”

去他的纪梵希吧！巴基想，他根本没可能睡着。

——TBC——

 

①Piazza：一个可以问问题发通知的网站，我们学校还挺常用的……

②协和厅：英航的头等舱休息室，算是最顶级的了，好像只供英航本身的客户使用。貌似只有JFK和希斯罗机场有。

③飞机部分是我扯淡的，英航其实没有双人床的服务。纽约到伦敦的航线有没有A380都是一个迷，一般是波音。

双人床其实是基于新加坡航空的服务（貌似阿提哈德航空也有相似服务），而且其实也不是直接双人床。本来是单间的，可以去掉隔板变成双人床。平时状态是沙发，到就寝时间会有工作人员来帮你铺床，如果隔壁单间没有人，或者乘客要求，就可以去掉隔板变成双人的。总之这是我笔下的世界，我开的航空，我就强行双人床了，没法儿加隔板了！自个儿写的还不让人爽了是怎么的！


	13. Chapter 13

（13）

巴基觉得自己人生最尴尬时刻或许不再是他在高中想要耍帅地在女友面前用摩托表演一次漂移，结果摔了个狗吃屎的那次了。  
飞机已经飞了一段时间。刚刚空乘帮他们铺好了床，甚至为他们开了那瓶香槟。  
“飞机将在上午六点十分到达伦敦希斯罗机场。两位现在可以休息了，有需要可以随时呼叫工作人员。祝二位有一次甜蜜旅程。”美丽的空乘带着标准的英国腔，退出他们的隔间，并且体贴地关上了门。  
天杀的甜蜜旅程！  
巴基坐在床沿发呆。时间已经不算早了，鉴于明天到达伦敦的时间实在太早，他觉得自己应该抓紧时间睡上一觉。他向来不喜欢早起，他喜欢赖床，喜欢窝在总是醒的很早的史蒂夫怀里撒娇，他总是迷迷糊糊的，所以默许这种过于亲密的行为，当做是神志不清时的特权。  
可是现在不行，他非常清醒，并且没办法在史蒂夫的眼皮子底下喝完一大瓶香槟，然后醉得人事不醒。况且，喝醉绝对不是什么好选择，要是他醉了，他绝对会跟史蒂夫上床，他甚至都不用有一点点的怀疑。  
“喝香槟吗？”史蒂夫拿着一个高脚杯，从床头柜里翻出来的。飞机飞行平稳，这让巴基感觉自己像是在什么奇特的主题旅馆一样。  
巴基咽了咽口水，他仿佛丧失了一部分的语言功能。这不能怪他，谁能和史蒂夫同处一室却还泰然自若呢？而且，这里虽然比一般的飞机座位宽了不止一点半点，但对于两个成年男子，还是显得有些拥挤。  
“我想我不用了？”巴基说，“我们只剩下差不多六个半小时可以睡觉了。”  
史蒂夫对他笑了笑：“那睡吧。”  
金发的男人就坐在那里，端着香槟看着他。巴基站在原地有一些不知所措。或许他应该换上睡衣，毕竟他的西装和衬衫一点也不适合睡觉。可他不想站在史蒂夫面前换衣服，这无异于公开处刑。  
“你想再洗一个澡吗？飞机上有浴室。还可以顺便洗漱一下。”史蒂夫好心地提醒他。  
巴基点了点头。即使他在上机前不久才洗过一次，根本没有什么必要。可是他就是像想逃跑似的从那个双人床的隔间里逃了出来，手里还攥着他那套睡衣和飞机提供的洗漱包，装在袋子里还没有开封。  
飞机上的淋浴还是不够舒服，淋浴间狭小，水量也不足，不过能提供淋浴已经算是很奢侈了。巴基本就不是来享受的，草草地冲了一下就套上了他的那件睡衣。衣服材质很柔软，运动服的款式宽松，没有什么不适感。洗漱包里东西也十分齐全，除了基础的清洁，还有护肤用品，甚至还有一瓶淡香水。  
我只要简单地洗漱一下就好了。巴基这么想。  
可过了几分钟，他向他的脖子喷香水时，巴基找不出任何理由来解释这种行为。或许自己早就该放弃了，他就是爱史蒂夫，爱得有点疯疯癫癫的。他本该有个漂亮的女朋友，或许谈上一两年恋爱，他就会跟她结婚。他向来是个温柔体贴的人，对待性与爱非常理智清明，对于交往对象也认真专一，他的恋爱总是撑不到他走进婚姻殿堂，巴基不觉得是他自己的错。  
或许有那么几个交往对象说过，他身上总有种不真实的感觉，即使她们也不觉得巴基不真诚。可她们总认为，巴基总像是置身事外，扮演着恋爱中的完美先生，于是隐隐在他们眼前拉上了一道屏障。  
而巴基总觉得这是女人有些神经质的第六感，他从来都是真实的热情的，他把自己的爱毫无保留地送给他的女友们，体贴温柔而幽默，到底有什么不对。  
可此刻他有些明白了。他是个情场高手，他总是游刃有余。他的爱是真诚的，可也是疏离的。他在无意识中总是扮演着完美的角色，恰到好处地给姑娘们一切，可这也让他愈发地不像他自己。他当然有倦怠有彷徨有恐惧也有愤怒，他并不是个完美情人。他懒惰，有时候也并不想开着车去老远的地方帮漂亮的姑娘买份甜品，他也有时不那么幽默，不想为了个并不好笑的冷笑话大笑捧场，他也会倦怠，工作之后也累得不想动弹，等在机场的时候他也想什么都不管就回家睡觉。他的小脾气总是收敛得刚刚好，因为他有他必须要做个温柔绅士的准则，可如今他才想自己是不是错了。  
而有一个人，巴基从来不曾顾虑过太多他的感受，把自己不那么好的一面暴露得完完全全。可史蒂夫总是用海一般的眼睛看着他，就好像他能包容自己的一切。  
巴基说不清自己是什么时候对史蒂夫产生的迷恋。他一向自诩将爱与性分得清清楚楚明明白白，对上史蒂夫的时候，这一切就像是界线的那道墙轰然倒塌，什么都糊里糊涂。史蒂夫让他垂头丧气心不在焉，可也让他心跳加速，就像是十二岁那年，他第一次吻了女孩的唇。

回到隔间的时候史蒂夫也换好了睡衣，香槟被他收起来。他轻松地靠在床头看一部电影。  
星际迷航或者星球大战的某一部，巴基没有仔细看。他蹬掉拖鞋迅速爬上了床，钻进洁白柔软的被子里。  
虽说是双人床，但对于两位成年男性来说也绝对算不上太宽。巴基侧着身子蜷缩在另一边，生怕自己一动就能碰到史蒂夫。窝成一团闭着眼睛的巴基又想，自己什么时候这么狼狈过，都怪史蒂夫。  
史蒂夫在他爬上床的时候就关了电视，又伸出手关了他这边的床头灯，然后动作轻柔地起了床。这总让人有种他们似乎结婚多年的感觉，夜晚的时候看着电视轮流使用浴室，然后在他即将入睡的时候，刚刚刷过牙的人会给他来一个缠绵的晚安吻。  
可事实的情况是他根本睡不着，他的身体几乎是紧绷着，而耳朵则注意着一切响动。所以当史蒂夫轻轻地推开隔间的门，并且近乎无声的走向床边的时候，他还是几乎打了个抖。  
这实在是太愚蠢了！  
巴基转了个身，假装刚刚被吵醒。史蒂夫在暗黄的灯光下带着歉意看着他：“我吵醒你了？”  
“没有，我就是……做了个梦。”巴基说，“你知道，在飞机上就是容易睡不安稳。”  
“噩梦？”  
“算是吧。”巴基继续编下去，他根本没做什么梦，或者说现在这一切就像是个噩梦，可该死的，却也像是个美梦。  
史蒂夫关了最后一盏灯。他躺下来，把巴基揽进了怀里。  
“史蒂夫！”巴基惊呼一声，想把这个男人推开。而史蒂夫的肩臂有力，手指却轻柔抚摸着他的头发，像是安慰一般地在他耳边说“睡吧”。  
现在的姿势实在是太暧昧，又太过温情。他们就像是一对多年的夫妻或是情侣，在不大的床上相拥而眠。  
“史蒂夫，你能不能放开我？”巴基问。  
“你喷了香水？”男人却答非所问。  
巴基不知道怎么，总是会被他的节奏带走，即使有时候史蒂夫的话毫无道理，巴基也会昏头昏脑地跟着他说下去。  
“我没用过这个牌子，就只是试一试。”  
这算不得谎话，可巴基仍觉得有些心虚。  
“很适合你。”史蒂夫说，“可我还是喜欢你之前用的那一款。”  
他没把话说得太明白。他当然指的是巴基在床上用的那一款。巴基是个尽职尽责的床伴，除了少数那几次，他可不会让自己满身是汗或者带着酒臭就去找史蒂夫。他会好好地沐浴，喷上香水，甚至为自己扩张。  
这句话无异于调情。但在这样的情况下也没那么多所谓了，他被史蒂夫紧紧抱在怀里，他们就隔着一层薄薄的运动衣，而巴基觉得自己的手简直无处安放，要命的史蒂夫甚至没有穿上衣。  
史蒂夫开始亲吻他的头发，然后是额头，再到嘴唇的时候巴基已经知道自己没救了。史蒂夫的吻永远那么温柔，也那么要命，他细细吸吮着怀里人的嘴唇，又温柔又亲密。巴基忍不住回应他，甚至他才是更主动的那个，他把这个吻从温情变为情欲，直到两个人都气喘吁吁。  
巴基从一开始就知道，他们没可能什么都不发生，至少在两个人都对对方的身体有着深深迷恋的时候，虽然自己这边已经早就不只是身体而已。  
可他总愿意满足史蒂夫，就像史蒂夫愿意满足他。  
史蒂夫的手从他松垮垮的运动裤里滑进去，隔着内裤揉着他的性器。那里早就开始发涨并且发硬，史蒂夫总是知道怎么撩起他的情欲。  
飞机上不比他们待过的那些酒店，他们不敢有大动作，只是接吻，可就是接吻也能变得如此情色。史蒂夫咬着他的下唇，轻轻地拉扯，然后用舌头轻轻舔舐，偶尔碰一碰巴基伸出来的粉红舌尖。巴基被他弄得有些不耐烦，他用手扣住史蒂夫的后脑，然后撞上他的嘴唇，舌头和他的纠缠在一起。  
他们吻了不知道多久，巴基甚至没弄清他们是什么时候换了个位置。史蒂夫脱得只剩下一条内裤，自己也没好到哪里去，运动服上衣被撩到胸上，裤子全部挂在膝窝上。史蒂夫那鼓胀的性器就在他的眼前。  
口交他们没少做过，多数时间是巴基主动。他下意识地觉得史蒂夫不适合帮人口交，鉴于他总是穿着西装，一脸正直，连自己都想在他的照片旁边加上成功模范或者美国的中流砥柱之类的大字。可史蒂夫很体贴，有时候他也会主动帮巴基，虽然他的技术算不上太好，但足以让巴基疯狂。  
可他还没试过这样。史蒂夫已经把他的阴茎含了进去，舌头卷着他的顶端吮吸，让他几乎想要打个激灵。巴基知道自己该抓紧点时间，可他脑子混乱得几乎不知道怎么开始做。他总觉得自己在床上比史蒂夫技高一筹，可在与他的较量中总是输得莫名其妙，如果这件事也非要能分个胜负的话。  
巴基伸出舌头隔着内裤舔了舔那里，或许是这像猫一般的舔舐过于撩拨却又不能实质上地纾解欲望，犹如隔靴搔痒，史蒂夫像是不满一般轻轻咬了咬巴基的顶端。巴基感觉自己的性器硬得像铁，快感沿着那里一路冲到大脑，他几乎是颤抖着手扒开史蒂夫的内裤，然后握住跳出来的巨大阴茎含了进去。  
腥味一下冲进来，史蒂夫的东西尺寸太大，他即使尽力张大了嘴巴也吞不大进去。巴基仅存的意识容不得他想太多，他也捋不顺这一切。到底是为什么开始的？什么视乎又变成了这样？  
他动着舌头，舔舐史蒂夫那里的每一寸地方，用牙齿轻咬他的睾丸，凹下双颊用力的吮吸。史蒂夫的前液混着他的口水流下来，巴基因为史蒂夫的一个深喉，发出模糊不清的短暂呻吟。他们极力吮吸着彼此的性器，又亢奋地操着对方的嘴，这让巴基几乎觉得自己要窒息。  
巴基试着给史蒂夫做深喉，他躺着的姿势不大容易。史蒂夫挺了挺腰，那东西的顶端顶着他的喉咙，顶得他几乎要咳嗽。巴基不知为什么有些生气，他用牙齿咬他，却也不敢太用力。史蒂夫重重地吸吮着他，并用力揉着他的睾丸。  
这体验太新奇，他们居然在上万米的高空上做这档子事。史蒂夫的味道盈满了他的口腔和鼻腔，而自己的阴茎正插在史蒂夫的口腔里，被温暖湿润地包裹着，巴基只感到无尽的眩晕。他兴奋，几乎眼前发白，他在史蒂夫的腰上胡乱地抚摸着，就如史蒂夫在他的大腿内侧色情地留下一个个指痕。  
史蒂夫再给他一个深喉时他控制不住地射了出来，而史蒂夫也拔出来射在他的嘴边。  
巴基觉得自己糟糕透了，他的头发和脸上全是史蒂夫的精液，而对方毫不介意地捧着他的脸吻他，吻里全是自己的味道。  
“我觉得我应该再去洗个脸。”巴基皱着眉头。  
史蒂夫从旁边的夹层里拿出湿纸巾慢慢帮他擦拭：“就不怕碰到空乘？”  
“你刚刚操我的时候为什么不这么想？”  
“巴基，这不公平。如果非要说的话，你也操了我。”史蒂夫笑着说。  
“那不一样！”巴基反驳道。鬼才知道这一切是怎么回事。他和史蒂夫又搞上了，而且是在飞机上，不合理的场所，不合理的举动。就算这里是什么情侣套间，私密性好得不像话，巴基也不认为这是个好地方。  
可史蒂夫仍旧是平静的，就像他刚刚吞下去的不是精液而是什么鱼子酱。他细心地帮巴基清理着，甚至最后还颇为优雅地擦了擦嘴。  
他们又躺倒在那张双人床上，一切都弄得有些皱巴巴的。飞机开始有些轻微颠簸，机长在广播里通知他们把安全带系好。  
巴基觉得自己躺在床上，系着宽大安全带的样子就像被绑在手术台上的可怜试验品，而史蒂夫的手在被子下握住了他的。他们仍旧肩并肩，一偏头就能吻到对方。  
“睡吧。”史蒂夫看着他，“醒来就到了。”  
他的话仿佛是魔咒。巴基睡着了。


	14. Chapter 14

(14)

 

五点多钟的时候巴基醒了。他适应了一下才想起来自己在哪里，他在万米高空上，睡着奢侈到不科学的双人间，并且几个小时前还和他的老板干了一炮。那感觉挺好的，巴基不会否认，反正每次和史蒂夫的感觉都不错，一贯温柔体贴，恰到好处的一点点控制倾向。

巴基发现他在睡前给自己系得好好的安全带已经被松开了，当然是史蒂夫干的。巴基庆幸史蒂夫此时此刻不在他身边，他的头还在疼，不知道是不是因为睡得时间不够充足，或者根本就是因为昨晚的疯狂。

这个点儿本来就不是他起床的时间，可无奈他们马上就要到达伦敦，他不能就这么落地。他揉了揉自己的太阳穴，挣扎着起床。

推开门的时候恰好撞到了要进来的史蒂夫。他已经换好了衣服，巴基刚刚本就该注意到，他身边的位置睡衣好好地叠着，甚至连被子都整齐铺好。

“早。”巴基说了一声，才发现喉咙不大舒服，他清了清嗓子，然后再补上称呼，“罗杰斯先生。”

史蒂夫的神色没有什么变化，他盯着巴基看了一会儿然后说：“你真擅长这个。”

“什么？”

“疏远。鉴于我们昨天还睡在一起，而你现在却喊我先生。”史蒂夫的语气依旧很平静，巴基有点猜不清他的情绪。巴基猜，他大概是有点不高兴的。一般来说，心情好的史蒂夫可不会让人下不来台。

他有什么可生气的，因为我喊他先生？

巴基在心里想，他完全是满足了史蒂夫的需求，而他自己确实也乐在其中。他们现在的关系是畸形的，并且没有存在的意义。作为床伴，他们早已打破了准则。作为工作伙伴，天啊，那才不应该睡在一起！巴基知道自己放不下史蒂夫，于是他任由史蒂夫一次次越界，甚至自己也做过不少荒唐的事情。每次当他决定斩断的时候，总有事情打乱计划。他被卡在工作伙伴和床伴之间，尴尬而不知所措。

或许史蒂夫是贪心的，他想要自己在工作岗位上的能力，同时也想要他在床上的那份自由奔放。巴基想自己没可能不答应，他就是愿意在没人的时候被史蒂夫操得流泪，然后穿上衣服又装作若无其事，还是那个翻译界的精英。

“史蒂夫。”他认命似的回答道。

金发男人的神色缓和了一些，他轻轻抚摸了一下巴基的头发：“去洗漱吧，还有不到半个小时就到了。”

 

史蒂夫总把一切准备得井井有条。巴基从盥洗室回到他们的机舱时，空乘已经将床铺变成了两个并排的沙发，并且准备好了早餐。

巴基并不饿，这时间对他来说还太早，远不到吃早餐的时候。

史蒂夫坐在他旁边喝一杯咖啡，他也没吃多少东西，至少在巴基看来那远不是他该有的饭量。现在是私密空间，巴基大可以扮演史蒂夫所需的甜美情人的角色。他近乎自虐地这么想着，或许就算史蒂夫是个已婚男人，要他当自己的秘密情人他也会答应，他简直是疯了。可史蒂夫不是这样的人，他也不是。

他沉默地坐在史蒂夫的身边，开始喝咖啡。他偏爱甜口，也不知道是不是史蒂夫特地嘱咐，他的咖啡里奶加的很足。眼前不是什么高级的食物，只是平常上班时巴基也会买或者自己做的普通食物，说实话，巴基还挺喜欢这些。枫糖浆倒在美式煎饼上，炒蛋还有煎过的香肠，一切都是再平常不过的早餐，让在云端中的他有了点真实感。

“吃不下？”史蒂夫问他。

巴基连忙把香肠塞进自己的嘴里，含糊不清地回答：“时间有点早，但还挺好吃的。”

他没有说谎，确实味道还不错，只是他自己食欲不振。而且突然快速咀嚼大量食物的感觉让他有点想要呕吐

“快要降落了。他们马上会来收拾，吃不了也没关系。”

巴基朝他点点头，放慢了咀嚼的速度，那种呕吐的感觉顿时好了许多。他最终也没有吃完，还好史蒂夫也剩了一大半。空乘把东西撤走，调整了他们的座椅，并且告知他们系好安全带准备降落。

巴基靠在舒服的座椅上，每逢降落时他总是耳鸣，吞咽口水能让他感觉好上许多。可这样的缺点是他更容易无意识地舔嘴唇，这动作太明显，而且对史蒂夫相当于赤裸裸的暗示。

巴基觉得自己有点怕史蒂夫，这种感觉竟然在这段时间里愈演愈烈。与其说是怕，更不如说是一种下意识的逃避。直面史蒂夫就像直面他心里的软弱和犹豫一般，也让他发现自己并不如自己想象般的洒脱。就像他总觉得自己性与爱分明，不会泥足深陷，却又忍不住痴迷史蒂夫，甚至对他言听计从。

史蒂夫的手摸到他的嘴唇的时候，他向后躲了一下，然后在对方的眼神中又败下阵来。

“我没事，就是有点耳鸣。”

“吞咽有用吗？或者你想嚼点口香糖？”史蒂夫问道，“如果还不管用，你可以这样。”

史蒂夫捏住了自己的鼻子，紧闭嘴巴，两腮鼓起来，这让巴基想起来某种会把自己弄得圆鼓鼓的鱼类。他从来没见过史蒂夫这个模样，这看起来有点蠢，但却很可爱。只可惜他很快放开了手，继续解说这种方法的原理。

“你要不要试试看？”

巴基在史蒂夫殷切的目光下摇摇头，他感觉轻松了一些，气氛不如之前那么紧绷。

“我已经好多了。”

 

他们被安排最早从VIP通道下飞机，一路都是绿灯，连海关也过得十分顺利。

史蒂夫安排的人手早就等候着，为首的是个黑人，即使穿着西装也掩盖不住他那热闹的性格。巴基猜他和史蒂夫也算是朋友，因为黑人先给了史蒂夫的肩膀一拳，然后又像说唱一般跟他从他们不好对付的老对手聊到了美丽动人的英国妞。另外一位很自觉地拿过了两个人的行李——实际上就是两个再小不过的行李箱——然后带他们上了早就停在机场的轿车。

史蒂夫和巴基并排坐在后座，而黑人坐在副驾驶上，一直没说话却埋头做事的那位，看来是一位尽责的司机。

“嘿，兄弟，你这次可不够意思。”黑人在副驾驶上扭过头，“你根本不知道我为了准备累成什么样。你应该让娜塔莎来，她是个女超人。”

“公司没了她不行。”史蒂夫笑着回答。

黑人阴阳怪气地叫起来：“喔！以前你可都是让她准备一切，什么时候她变成你的代理总裁了？”

“别这样萨姆。你知道克林特的计划，娜塔莎来伦敦会毁了那一切的。”

“可怜的克林特！你这么帮他没准会成功呢。”两个人又大笑起来，对于调侃那位不知道怎么就拿下了娜塔莎的朋友他们总是乐此不疲。笑够了的黑人把身体又向后倾了点，“嘿史蒂夫，你还没跟我介绍这位呢？”

他知道这个看上去挺体面的男人就是巴恩斯。他们第一次见面可并不是太愉快，准确来说巴基那时候眼中只有史蒂夫，而完全忽略了站在一旁的萨姆。而萨姆则是沉浸在“我的好朋友好战友被一个男人亲了”的震惊中，并没有什么兴趣上去打招呼。

“我是詹姆斯·巴恩斯。”巴基对他笑着点点头，“翻译。”

萨姆打量了一下他。棕色头发的男人十分英俊，虽然萨姆觉得比起他来还要差那么一点，但绝对是妞们喜欢的那一款。他看上去很温和但又有一种隐隐的危险气质，头发梳得整齐却也不那么一丝不苟，绿色的大眼睛和漂亮的长睫毛，特别是眼尾的细纹，弯弯的弧度让他更具风情。他看上去有一点疲惫，但仍然过得去，嘴唇红得不科学，萨姆甚至想问他是不是涂了口红。不过萨姆想，对于一个曾经只见了两面就拿下了娜塔莎又敢在大庭广众下亲吻史蒂夫的人来说，涂了点口红也没什么大不了。

“萨姆·威尔逊。”黑人勉强伸过手去跟他简单握了握，“如你所见，是史蒂夫的可怜下属，他把所有的工作都扔给我做，他是个黑心的老板。”

“看来我得小心点？”巴基结果他的话调侃，他挺喜欢萨姆。这个人看起来友善，并且善于调节气氛。虽然他总觉得他看自己的眼神有点怪，但不像是有恶意，或许是自己想多了。

史蒂夫也笑起来。

“我真想扣掉你下半年的所有奖金。”

“你是暴君，史蒂夫！看看你变成了什么样子！”萨姆像是被人戳了腰一样，声音顿时拔高，即使他们都知道这只不过是一个玩笑。

从机场到酒店这段时间因为有萨姆变得不那么无聊，巴基非常庆贺这个人是萨姆而不是娜塔莎。虽然他和娜塔莎并没有普通人分手后那种见面就烦躁的气氛，可娜塔莎一阵见血的评论总是让他招架不来。萨姆很好，他幽默也热情，只是聊了几句就仿佛和他成了勾肩搭背的朋友。

 

车子停在酒店前，巴基和史蒂夫在萨姆的带领下用自己的护照换了房间钥匙。他和史蒂夫的楼层不在一个楼层，不知道为什么这反而让他松了口气。

萨姆和他倒是一个楼层，并且是隔壁房间。黑人很热情地带他去了房间，而史蒂夫与他们在电梯里分手，再往高层走。

“你和史蒂夫一起坐飞机过来的？”萨姆问。

巴基听到飞机两个字迅速闪过了一些画面，他当然不能表现给萨姆，不论是作为史蒂夫的下属还是作为朋友，他都不认为萨姆能轻易接受这样一段说不明白的关系。而且也没有必要，再者，这一切也应该是史蒂夫来决定，而不是他。

“对，我也吓了一跳。我本以为只有我一个人……或者是跟所有人一起。”

“或许他想和你培养一下感情。”萨姆说。

巴基想，如果自己此时含了一口水，一定会全部喷在萨姆巧克力色的肌肤上。

“什么？”

“我是说，我们和史蒂夫都是老搭档了。你和他可能还需要磨合，你知道这一切都很重要，娜塔莎也准备了很久。”

巴基根本不觉得他和史蒂夫需要磨合。他总是知道史蒂夫想要什么，而史蒂夫也知道他的一切，两个人总能得到最大的满足。这些默契离开了床大约不会消失，而巴基所要做的一切只是别看到史蒂夫就该死地开始心不在焉。

就像现在，他又走了神，甚至没反应过来下意识地重复了几句“娜塔莎”，然后有些尴尬地回过神来继续说：“呃，我知道你们都很辛苦，我当然也不会搞砸。”

“你当然不会。”萨姆拍他的肩膀，“娜塔莎跟我说你是个天才。”

大约是他被娜塔莎举荐的事情在公司高层人尽皆知，又或者娜塔莎在朋友间分享了这段感情。巴基倒并不生气，他知道娜塔莎有分寸，并且他们的感情坦坦荡荡也逝去已久，他也不介意当做一点谈资。

萨姆大约是无意的，他很快就把话题引向了别处，他们依旧聊得挺开心。头一天没有什么安排，而巴基觉得自己困得眼睛都快睁不开了。萨姆约了他吃午饭，他可以在那之前好好睡一觉补眠。

萨姆和他在房间门口告别，他不困，准备去酒店的健身房打发时间，进电梯时却又碰见了史蒂夫。

“哥们儿你不困吗？”

“你知道我习惯性早起。”史蒂夫回答，“巴恩斯怎么样？”

“挺好相处的，他挺幽默的。我们是一类人。”萨姆回答道，“我是说对于女孩儿十分有一套，难怪他搞定了娜塔莎。”

“你可没有搞定娜塔莎。”

“我也并不想！”萨姆对他做了个摊手的动作，“可是他是个可怜的家伙，他至今听到娜塔莎的名字还会发呆。或许是娜特抛弃了他。我发誓我不是故意提的，谁想得到他会这样。可惜娜塔莎已经是我们的朋友克林特的了，要不然他真的不错。”

“他是很不错，但不属于娜塔莎。”

黑人笑起来：“那当然。我知道几个不错的酒吧，幸亏他认识了我，我得让他见识一下英国妞的风情。哥们儿，你知道，巴恩斯和我一样，很适合这些。他会喜欢的。”

“不行。”史蒂夫说，他刚硬的语气显然吓了萨姆一跳，他调整了一下，恢复那种亲和自然，“我有些工作还要跟他确认。”

黑人笑起来：“我怎么说的来着，你真是个暴君。”

——TBC——


	15. Chapter 15

(15)

 

巴基睡得很沉，长时间的飞机旅程本来就让人疲惫，更别说他在飞机上还不只是单纯的睡觉而已。酒店的房间舒适整洁，床铺宽大柔软，本来就困得迷迷糊糊的巴基几乎是倒头就不省人事。再醒过来的时候已经快要中午，巴基在睡眼朦胧中想起自己还和萨姆约了午饭。

他从床上坐起来，过了好一会儿才把意识弄得清楚些。五个小时的时差算不上太夸张，但也足够把人搞得头晕脑胀。好在刚刚那一觉的质量着实不错，让他多少恢复了些精力。他把身上有些皱的衬衫脱下来，伸了个懒腰，决定去洗个提神澡。

水声几乎让他听不见门铃和敲门声，响到第三遍的时候巴基才急匆匆地用浴巾围住下身，盯着满头湿漉漉的头发去开门。他想大概是萨姆，比预计的时间早了些，但都是男人，倒也无所谓，而且萨姆看上去人挺不错。

可当他把门开了一个缝隙，正准备向来人解释的时候，他看见了一张熟悉的脸。

巴基想他大概闭着眼睛都能描绘那张脸的模样，但却看多少次也不会觉得厌烦。史蒂夫换下了西装，大概是因为今天没有正式的工作。他穿着质地柔软的运动裤，上身是一件连帽的外套，拉链随意地拉到一半，可以看见里面紧贴着他厚实胸肌的紧身运动T恤。这样看起来他更加年轻了，少了些平日会有的压迫感。或许他是从哪里运动回来，又可能他平时的穿衣风格就是如此。巴基想，这搭配是老套了点，可是天啊，谁让他又有那该死的身材，总是好看的。

“嗨？”巴基维持着那个动作，从门后面探了个头，“对不起，我刚刚在洗澡。”

“看出来了。”史蒂夫上下打量了一下他，“萨姆说你们约好一起吃午饭，正好我也有空，所以我来叫你。介意带上我吗？”

“当然不。”巴基摇了摇头，头上的水珠却因为他的动作溅到了史蒂夫的衣服上，迅速泅开，晕出一个深色的圆点，“抱歉。”

史蒂夫倒没在意，他笑了笑：“准备一直这样说话吗？不让我进去等你？”

“我没穿衣服！”巴基有些慌乱地解释道，在看到史蒂夫的笑脸以后认了命，好吧，这有什么呢，他难道还没看过自己没穿衣服的模样吗。

巴基送开了抓住门把的那只手，向后退了两步，把门拉开。史蒂夫走进来，然后带上了门。

门落锁的瞬间巴基有点后悔，他还是有点害怕和史蒂夫独处，虽然这实在没什么可怕的，都是自己做的孽。还有另一点后悔的地方，他的房间太乱，他压根顾不上收拾，摊开的行李箱，脱掉的衣服和裤子随意扔在地上，甚至就在史蒂夫坐下的地方的旁边，还被他扔了一条内裤，他待会儿准备穿上的那条。

“我还以为你的没穿衣服是指全裸。”史蒂夫靠在沙发上，好似饶有兴趣地打量了他一番，又露出了他正直的仿佛在学术研究一般的笑容。

“我只是说没穿衣服。”他把衣服这个词加重。真是个拙劣的文字游戏，他想。

巴基背过身去，不与史蒂夫四目相对让他觉得好受一些，他的浴巾松垮垮地挂在胯骨上，随时随地都像要从他的屁股上滑下去，这可不是跟史蒂夫闲聊的好时候。

“抱歉，等我一下，我得换个衣服。”巴基佯装镇定地走进浴室，正准备关上门，又不由地骂了一句。

我操，没拿衣服。

他只有一个人住，窗帘都好好拉着，浴室里没有合适的放干净衣物的地方，他准备洗完澡再到房间去换。这并没有什么不合理，只是他的打算里没有这么一个不速之客。

巴基想了想，为什么他不能请史蒂夫回自己房间等他呢？为什么要让他进来，坐在他乱七八糟的衣服堆里，坐在他的内裤边上。

“嘿，巴基，我想你是不是忘了拿衣服？”

该死的，不用你说。巴基想。

 

史蒂夫敲了敲浴室的门，磨砂玻璃可以看得出个模糊的人影。巴基站在那儿没动，直到他敲第二下，门才打开。

“我想你可能忘了拿这个？”

史蒂夫的手上是一条内裤。

巴基伸手猛地把那东西拿过来，然后把门摔上，那力道几乎要把史蒂夫的鼻子砸歪。

史蒂夫有张正直到没朋友的脸，当他皱眉的时候，那种严肃的表情就像是立马要在白宫发表一次激动人心的演出。他总是很有说服力，或者说他的样貌他的眼神他的声音以及他的气质都让你不得不相信他，而他确实也是个值得相信的人。

而史蒂夫的那些下属们甚至是朋友们都或许不知道，史蒂夫其实也并非他们想象的那样，正直到有些呆板，虽然他是有些老派，但也并不乏一些恶趣味。当他顶着一张正直无比的脸说出下流话的时候，总是让巴基觉得无比性感。

巴基以前喜欢在床上这么挑逗史蒂夫，这让他们的气氛更加火辣。而如今巴基却不想见到这样的史蒂夫，比如一脸正直地拿着他的内裤，就像是在问，先生这是您的语法书吗。

巴基用毛巾用力擦了擦自己的头发，把它们揉得乱七八糟，然后套上那条深蓝色的内裤。

该死，他也不能只穿着内裤出去。巴基猛然意识到什么不对。

他的浴巾已经被他随意扔在了到处是水的地板上，而浴室里什么也没有，除非他打算卸了那个浴帘，裹在身上。当然这绝对行不通，巴基也不想让史蒂夫觉得自己像是神经质。他清了清喉咙，抬高声音：“史蒂夫？能把那件黑色圆领线衫和牛仔裤递给我吗？”

“你可以出来自己拿，我不知道是哪件。”

“我觉得我描述得很清楚。”

史蒂夫却连犹豫也没有：“出来自己拿，巴基。”

他用了有些命令的语气，巴基立刻知道自己没有任何转圜之地。

我可以控告他工作性骚扰吗？巴基把手里的毛巾有些用力地一甩，然后把还有些湿的头发全部抹到后面，深吸了一口气，打开门走了出去。

这没什么哥们儿，大家都是男的，你又不是小姑娘。巴基这么想着，几乎目不斜视地走到了床边的地板旁，先捡起了自己扔在地上的那条牛仔裤。

他背对着史蒂夫对付自己的那条裤子，那裤子有些紧，因为他半干不干的腿变得格外难穿。史蒂夫的呼吸很轻，这让他几乎可以假装房间里没有这个人。

他的蝴蝶骨因为这个动作凸起，不算高腰的内裤在他弯腰时露出一点点的臀缝，单脚抬起的时候平衡不大好把握，巴基摇摇晃晃地蹦跶了几下才站稳。

史蒂夫不是没看过巴基穿衣服，事实上他看过好多次。巴基从来不避讳在他面前穿衣服，至少从前是如此。他甚至知道史蒂夫最喜欢什么样，他会故意把动作放得很慢，故意露出肩背上的吻痕还有腰上的淤青，他的内裤总是拉不好，挂在一半露出半个紧实浑圆的屁股。巴基知道史蒂夫喜欢他的身体，他就毫无顾忌地展现给他看，通常也能够大获成功。

而现在的巴基好像有点小着急，他急于对付他不大听话的裤子，像个高中生一般蹦蹦跳跳的，好不容易拉上以后抓着裤腰扭了扭，然后终于松了口气似的转过身来。

巴基的身材也相当不错，腹肌匀称，胸肌虽说比不上史蒂夫，但也可以说是傲人了。他没有看向史蒂夫，而是看向了史蒂夫的旁边，好像是故意的，但又情有可原，他走过去在他那堆衣服里找那件他说的黑色圆领线衫。

他光着脚丫子，不高兴似的撅着嘴唇，蹲在箱子前，侧脸看起来尤为可爱。

他的行李并不多，也不知道为什么被他弄得这么乱七八糟的。巴基就那么低着头对付他那堆乱糟糟的行李，把一件黑色的衣服从里面抽了出来，然后快速地套在自己的身上。

他大概一直感受到了史蒂夫的目光，表情有些不自然，当他晃晃悠悠地开始穿袜子的时候，史蒂夫终于开了口。

“你可以坐在我旁边。”

巴基瞪了他一眼，然后猛地一下坐在了他身边。

他好像在赌气却又什么都没说，他低着头把黑色的棉袜穿好，然后停顿了一下，偏过头对史蒂夫说：“我本来会在出门前整理东西的。该死，我为什么要放你进来？”

“如果我是萨姆呢？”史蒂夫问。

“我会请他回房间等我，他就在隔壁，很方便。”巴基低着头，“有时候我想，我想，我有点问题。我跟你说过我不想与你有瓜葛，可我还是愿意跟你上床，昨天在飞机上……”

“巴基，”史蒂夫抓住了他的手，轻柔地摩挲着，那触感有些发痒，但又很舒服，“我有些话想对你说，今晚好吗？萨姆他们会去酒吧，我们可以一起出去走走。”

巴基盯着史蒂夫的鞋尖，过了一会儿：“那会很冷。”

他感到自己手上一紧，这让他有点想笑。

“你真的都不征求一下我的同意？直接帮我回绝了萨姆？他会觉得我不好说话的。”

“我说你有工作。”史蒂夫皱着眉头，他抿紧了嘴唇，用拇指来回在巴基的手中滑动，“巴基，求你。”

“天啊，你真是个傻瓜。”巴基稍稍睁大了眼睛，“这可是在伦敦，我是说，不答应你我还能干点什么呢？”

——TBC——


	16. Chapter 16

（16）

 

如果巴基是个小女孩儿，那他大概现在绝对会不满地说上一句“都怪史蒂夫”。

是的，都他妈赖史蒂夫。巴基第三个跟自己搭话的姑娘冷着脸离开的时候想。他的一个下午都过得有些浑浑噩噩的，自从史蒂夫中午跟他说了那一番话以后，他的思绪就像是绕不开一样，兜兜转转又回到了史蒂夫握着他的手的样子上。

他和史蒂夫还有萨姆度过了一个还算愉快的午餐。出乎意料，萨姆和史蒂夫并没有选什么太高档的餐厅，他们去的地方挺普通的，热热闹闹的大厅，人们和自己的朋友聚在一桌，聊天喝酒，开怀大笑。没有昏暗的灯光，漂亮的钢琴师或者小提琴乐手，没有制服穿得服服帖帖的服务生，还有一瓶瓶贵到离谱的香槟红酒。

他们都穿着最普通的衣服，不论是羽绒服或夹克，还是牛仔裤和运动服，就像是刚刚从课堂里出来的大学生，特别是史蒂夫，他的脸总那么显得年轻，胡子一刮，运动服一套，就像是隔壁学校出来的少年一样。

史蒂夫的胡子总是剃得很干净，听说是他在军队的时候留下的习惯。巴基也喜欢那样的史蒂夫，干净整洁而器宇轩昂。但巴基也见过史蒂夫有胡子的样子，有几次来见他时，他青青的胡茬冒出来，显得人有些别样的颓废的气质。巴基那时猜测他是工作上不大顺心，毕竟没有人总能一帆风顺。或许他是加了几天的班，或许刚刚谈完一笔不那么简单的生意，或许还有些更严重的问题。

史蒂夫很少像他一样大喇喇地把工作上的烦恼直接倾倒给他听，巴基当然也表示理解，他自然也明白什么叫做商业机密，况且史蒂夫沉默的时候居多，他更喜欢身体力行。巴基印象中带着胡子的史蒂夫更为凶狠一些，但也淋漓尽致，他细密的胡茬在自己光裸的脊背上游走，有些微微发痒，一路窜进心里。有时候心血来潮，他会坐在浴缸的边缘给泡在泡沫里的人轻柔地刮掉他的胡茬，可这工作最后总不能好好收尾，结局无非是自己手上的刮刀被轻柔又不可反抗地拿掉，而他被拉进水里。

眼前坐着的史蒂夫，笑起来整个眼睛都眯起来，长长的睫毛在脸颊上打上阴影，简单的运动服，外面套的黑色羽绒服让他显得有那么一丁点的臃肿。桌子有点小，史蒂夫的长腿几乎没地方安放，只得伸到桌底外面。

他总是可爱的。巴基被他的想法吓了一大跳，并想着这世界上大概没有人会和他持有同一观点，毕竟冲着史蒂夫这样的肌肉之神喊可爱，他或许是古今中外第一人。

“所以巴恩斯，你交往过几个女孩儿？”

巴基猛地惊醒，意识到这里确实还有第三个人，天啊，他可真对不起萨姆。他把自己嘴里的披萨加快了速度咀嚼然后吞咽了下去。

“谁还数过？”巴基问道，“从高中到现在，我记不大清了……”

黑人爆发出一阵狂笑，然后使劲拍着史蒂夫的肩膀：“我跟你赌过什么来着，巴恩斯绝对是我们这类人！你这种从小到大只谈过一次恋爱的家伙早就绝种了！”

史蒂夫低头笑着：“我不是不想谈恋爱。”

“我知道，你总说要找个对的人。”萨姆喝了一大口可乐，“老兄，恋爱不是占卜，我真怀疑你在见我们给你介绍的女孩之前是不是都用水晶球算了一卦？”

“萨姆，我觉得你的话题总是关注同一点。特别是近段时间。”

“你是说你的恋爱问题？史蒂夫，你必须得听我说一句。”萨姆清了清嗓子，“你知道一切都不一样了，人得向前看，至少你也得有性生活。”

史蒂夫笑起来，他咬了口披萨：“我有，萨姆。”

“骗谁呢！还是说那天你跟那个伊娃真的？”黑人狐疑地看着史蒂夫，皱着眉头打量他一段时间以后，松了口气，“天啊哥们儿你就别骗我了。我敢打赌你至少三年没有上过床了，你说呢巴恩斯？”

“噗。”

巴基捂住嘴，剧烈地咳嗽起来。

真不知道在史蒂夫的朋友们眼里，他是怎么样一个人，正直？老派得就像刚刚被人从冰块儿里挖出来？他不否认史蒂夫的样子总给人一种莫名的安全感，所以自己也没少开玩笑说史蒂夫完全可以去做国家军队的形象代言。而他见过的史蒂夫，也不是没有另外一面，他将自己的手反绑在身后或者轻轻拉住他的发尾逼迫他抬头的时候，可不再像是好好先生史蒂夫。

咳嗽并没有立刻停下的意思，巴基的视线马上被自己的眼泪弄得无比模糊，然后他感觉到有人捏住他的下巴，用纸巾轻柔地擦拭他的眼睛。

“别乱动。”

于是巴基停了下来，耳边还有萨姆吵吵闹闹的关心。他突然有些心虚，从对方手里抓过纸巾，自己胡乱擦了一通，然后缓缓喝了两口递过来的温水。

“嘿巴恩斯，其实三年没有过性生活也没这么好笑。”黑人朋友向他努了努嘴。

巴基咬着嘴唇，努力把自己的笑意按捺下去：“是的，没什么好笑的，这很正常。”

 

萨姆总像是有无穷的精力，午饭之后他以巴基不能参加晚上的派对为理由，拉他去了一家小酒吧。伦敦夜生活还没有开始，下午营业的酒吧也不算多，客人更是零零星星。

但他们三个的出现还是吸引了不少目光，萨姆朝巴基挑着眉毛：“此行不虚。”

而巴基却没有太多的心思，他随便找了个位置，点了杯威士忌。

他喝得很慢，下午三点，太阳已经开始西沉，或许再过一段时间，天就会完全地暗下去。冬日的阳光都没什么温度，照在他的侧脸和指尖，一点儿也不让人想躲。下午的酒吧更像是咖啡馆，人不多，热闹的音乐也没有，零星的几桌笑着聊天，偶尔会有人互相打个招呼。

于是他又犯了懒，又犯了困，脑子里就只剩下了史蒂夫。史蒂夫就坐在他的对面，偶尔他们聊上几句，很平常的话题。多半是萨姆再说，他的话题总有那么多，连邻居家的小孩儿摔了一跤也能被他讲得妙趣横生。

或许朋友和你的工作伙伴在这种不重要的场合可以忽视你的心不在焉，而特意来向你搭讪的姑娘却不会。在巴基总是答非所问频频走神之后，他终于气走了店里所有对他有所意思的女孩儿。本来在这个时间段来的人或许本来就无所事事漫无目的，碰到他也许本来被视作一场美丽的意外，巴基原来即使无意于此，也总会让姑娘们留下段美好的回忆。而他今天的一切发挥失常，都是因为有史蒂夫而已。

黑人看着刚刚那个漂亮的红发姑娘气冲冲地离开，敲了敲桌子：“巴恩斯，我得收回我之前的判断了，你和史蒂夫可以去比拼一下谁更伤姑娘们的心。”

“刚刚那都是意外！”巴基舔了舔自己的嘴唇，“我在布鲁克林可不是如此。”

“和史蒂夫一样！你们布鲁克林是不是盛产这种不解风情的帅哥？”

而巴基眨了眨眼睛，然后有些不可置信地望向史蒂夫：“布鲁克林？”

“是，我原来和我妈妈住在那里。”史蒂夫回答，“后来才搬到曼哈顿。”

“我从没见过你。”

“我小时候不大受欢迎。”史蒂夫笑了，“而且布鲁克林不是个小地方，见不到也很正常。”“就算你见过，也认不出来啦！”萨姆说，“他小时候是个病秧子，你没见过他的照片，简直比竹竿还要瘦！真不知道是怎么长成现在这样的。”

“萨姆，只要坚持锻炼，规划好食谱，配合医生。”

“行了行了，我都听过一万回了。不过那位厄斯金博士真没给你注射什么不得了的东西？”

“没有，萨姆。他是位好医生。”

巴基撑着脸看着史蒂夫，他忍不住想这样的五官按在一个小小的瘦猴般的身体里会是怎么样。他要是从那时候就认识他，或许这一切都会不一样。他一定会把史蒂夫护在身后，看着他从弱不禁风的小豆芽长成现在的模样。或许他们不会有这样的关系，只会是普通的朋友，而他还是一定会陪伴史蒂夫走过这漫长的一生。在他们垂垂老矣的时候，还能够白着头发共饮一杯啤酒。

跟现在一点儿也不同，他敢发誓他不如萨姆一半了解史蒂夫，甚至他还比不上娜塔莎，他唯一足够吸引史蒂夫的特质只有他的身体。听起来确实有点糟糕，他有些后悔那个夜晚的疯狂和今后的不可收拾，可是谁能说得准控得住，他确信重来时他还会走上老路。

 

伦敦的夜晚来得特别早。等他们聊得口干舌燥打算离开的时候，夜幕早已经降临了。

萨姆在路口和他们分开，他现在得赶赴他真正的酒局了。萨姆是个真正有趣的人，也是个不折不扣的玩咖，巴基确信自己会和他有许多的共同语言，如果没有史蒂夫的话，或许他能和萨姆相处得更加自然些。

“在想什么？”

“萨姆挺好玩儿的，我还以为你的朋友都像你一样。”

“我是怎么样？”  
巴基顿住脚步想了想：“我说不准，史蒂夫，我最开始觉得你很性感，之后……总之你和他们不一样。”

史蒂夫对他笑了，没有继续这个话题：“走吧，我带你去逛逛。”

十二月的伦敦寒冷却节日气氛浓郁。等到他们走到泰晤士河边的时候，灯光和人群就将他们包围了。伦敦眼流光溢彩，不远处就是那座著名的塔桥。大本钟和国会大厦映上暖黄的灯光，倒影在水面上波光粼粼。而这个时节的伦敦又与其他时候不同，就在河的对岸，几十个屋顶上装饰着银色小灯的木屋连成一片，连树木上都到处点缀着节日气息的银色小灯，从远处看如同一片星海。

他们从桥上走过去，那星海逐渐具象化起来，最终变成一个个灯光暖黄的木屋，摆满了琳琅满目的商品，人群有些拥挤，热热闹闹的交谈声，还有食物的香气，都让伦敦的夜从冷色调变为了暖色调。

史蒂夫不知道什么时候拉起了他的手，他们在人群里穿梭，实在有些吵，他们只能肆无忌惮地朝对方大喊，但没有人注意他们。他们就像是最普通也最幸福的情侣。

圣诞集市并不是什么稀奇的东西，巴基陪家人陪妹妹不知道逛过多少次，可与史蒂夫在一起的感觉却那么不同。他的心跳好像每一分钟都比前一分钟跳得更快，他不可控制地想要发笑，就算他的脸颊已经有点发酸。史蒂夫的手心温暖，甚至与他交握的地方已经出了一层薄薄的汗。

“巴基，你想喝点什么吗？”史蒂夫停在一家饮品摊门口，咖啡的香味混合着奶油和焦糖的气息，甜得让他忍不住舔唇。

“不用了。”巴基说，他又舔了舔嘴唇，暖黄灯光下的史蒂夫的头发像是涂了一层蜜糖，甜甜的，让人忍不住想要舔上一口。

“热巧克力。”史蒂夫对吧台后那个带着红色驯鹿角头饰的姑娘笑了笑，结果那杯热饮的时候问道，“你的头饰很可爱，哪里可以买到吗？”

姑娘的脸顿时有些红了，巴基不易察觉地“哼”了一声，谁说史蒂夫只会伤女孩子的心的。

热乎乎的巧克力塞进他手里的时候他几乎被吓了一跳。

“嘿，我可不是小姑娘！”

“那你就当帮我拿一会儿吧。”

巴基看着他带着笑意的眼睛，再也没有办法，噢，天啊，这都怪史蒂夫，都他妈得赖他。

热可可甜极了，滚烫的液体在舌尖滚过一圈，顺着食道滑下去，这个人都在发烫。巴基很快就完全忘了之前他说过什么，他本来就喜欢甜食，这没什么不好承认的。

史蒂夫和他分享他的童年，说起他与母亲圣诞节的趣事，而巴基也把自己小时候怎么捉弄丽贝卡的黑历史倒了出来。他们的话题飘到很远，最终又因为那些可爱的小摊子上的商品骤然改了方向。

金色的驯鹿角发箍被安在头上的时候，巴基没有手去把它取下来，他的一只手被史蒂夫紧紧捏着，而另一只手则不得不端着那杯热可可。

“嘿，嘿！”巴基不满地抗议道，而史蒂夫已经迅速付了款。

“不喜欢？很配你的名字。”

“去你的名字！我根本不知道我戴这东西是什么傻样！”

“很可爱。”史蒂夫亲了亲他的额头，“我说真的，很可爱。”

巴基感觉自己的脸正在升温，他低下头去，在心里疯狂地咒骂起史蒂夫。他能想象自己的样子有多傻，一个年近三十的男人，戴着小姑娘才会戴着的头饰，被一个男人牵着手，或许他还满脸通红，这可是詹姆斯·巴恩斯逛过的最屈辱的一次圣诞集市了。

小小的圣诞集市就像永远也逛不完，巴基既期待着快些结束，却又期待着永远不要结束。

走到尽头的时候，他松了口气，史蒂夫把他拉到一边，木屋侧面的灯光有些昏暗，墙壁高处挂着一丛漂亮的圣诞花环。绿色针叶上装点着红色的小浆果，最底下用缎带绑上了一个漂亮的大蝴蝶结。

这里只有一束小灯，暖融融地正打在他们俩的头顶。

“槲寄生。”史蒂夫看着那个花环，然后说，“我想吻你。”

“今天还不是圣诞节！我也不是女孩儿……”该死。他已经陷入了一个吻里。

他们吻得那么缠绵，舌尖卷着舌尖，热可可的甜味弥漫开来。史蒂夫小心翼翼，却又好像永不会停歇，他们纠缠过的嘴唇和舌头在还没有分开时就又紧贴在一起。巴基闭着眼睛，他与史蒂夫接吻时总是闭着眼睛，不像他同其他的女孩儿接吻时那样寻求视觉刺激。和史蒂夫在一起，一切都不一样了，他怎么可能和其他人一样。

他们吻得不急不缓，不像他们以往那样，恨不得与对方用唇舌来一场较量。这个吻仿佛用光了之前他们存储下来的一切温柔缱绻，柔和得如同一场梦，长得如同度过了一个世纪，结束时他们的嘴角都挂起了难以抹消的笑。

“巴基，我想我接下来的话，你一定要答应我。”

“嘿，史蒂夫，槲寄生可没有这项功能。”

而史蒂夫轻轻用手指抹了抹他的唇角，对他做了个“嘘”的手势。

“我爱你。巴基。”史蒂夫用缓慢而清晰的语调说，“我爱你，我想了许多次，我们甚至还都不了解彼此，可我就是爱你。请你原谅我的自私，我本来无意让你为难，可我怎么能失去你。我只是个普通人，巴基，我已经尽我所能控制我自己，我想找个合适的时间，我想让我们彼此多了解，可我总把一切都搞砸。”

他有些懊恼地摇摇头，然后又坚定地继续说下去：“因为我爱你。”

那些绚烂的灯光，来往的人群，通通变得模糊起来，融成了一片灿烂的星海倒映在史蒂夫如同深海般的眼睛里。

“你怎么会搞砸呢？”巴基抓住史蒂夫有些颤抖的手，泛红的嘴唇吻住了他的手心。

史蒂夫拨弄了一下他金色的鹿角：“嗨，我的小鹿。”

巴基把脸埋进他宽大的胸膛，不顾形象地抱住了他的腰。这是他的史蒂夫，他的爱，他意外拥有的珍宝和财富，而自己现在是并将永远会是——

“你的Bucky。”

——TBC——


	17. Chapter 17

（17）

伦敦的冬夜，潮湿寒冷极了，寒风从泰晤士河上吹来，裹挟着潮气，冻成了冰刀，硬生生地划在人们的脸上。有的人缩成一团，有的人围着厚厚的围巾，而巴基却觉得暖和极了。他的血液滚烫，他的双颊通红，嘴角的笑意根本止不住。  
巴基不记得自己上次这样是什么时候了，或许他从没有这样过。他觉得有些丢人，但又难得地不愿意遮掩，他紧紧抓着史蒂夫的手，生怕一放开他就会消失在伦敦的夜色里。  
史蒂夫看着他金色鹿角的小鹿，他爱死巴基如此放肆又鲜活的笑容。他们踏在塔桥上，风很大，他想要把巴基拉回自己的怀里，可是他跑得太快了，就像是个孩子。巴基在史蒂夫的眼中，很多时候像个孩子，他有种毫不避讳的直率与天真，即使在某些时刻他也从来不缺乏这些。  
塔桥的地面上有许多地灯，从地面照射出来的雪白灯光从下而上映照在人脸上，确实有那么些渗人。巴基站在地灯上，灯光照得他金色的鹿角闪闪发亮，雪白的灯光没让他显得可怕，却显得他的嘴唇愈发红润起来。  
他很兴奋，微微喘着气，他笑着扑进走近的史蒂夫的怀里：“我一定是疯了，我觉得我就像是个，像是个……”  
“快活得迷了路的小鹿。”  
“闭嘴！我不是姑娘。”巴基伸出手去想把那对鹿角拿下来，却被史蒂夫捏住了手腕，“天啊，史蒂夫，别这样。”  
“我喜欢看。”史蒂夫眨了眨眼睛，在他的脸颊上落下一个吻。  
史蒂夫喜欢吻他，从他们第一次见面开始就是如此，但那时候他们急于啃咬对方的嘴唇，急于用唇舌较量，却很少有这种只是表示亲昵的单纯的亲吻。史蒂夫甜极了，巴基想，他看上去极力保持着镇定，而巴基在他的眼里看到了平日里没有的欣喜，还有他每次说完话都会发红的耳尖，他觉得他每一秒都比上一秒更爱史蒂夫。  
“你的朋友萨姆还在关心你的终身大事。”巴基的手重新被史蒂夫包在手心里，然后塞进他外套的口袋里，他随便找了个话题，他不在意聊什么，跟史蒂夫在一起似乎说什么都能发笑。  
“那你觉不觉得我们应该现在去那个酒吧，然后我带你进去，宣布要与你结婚。”  
“结婚？！”  
史蒂夫捏紧了他的手：“是的，巴基。说出来你不要笑话我，我想得太多了。我想过了，我要向你求婚，然后我们一起在布鲁克林买一栋温馨的小房子。离你的家还有我的家都不远，我每天开车送你上班，下班以后我们可以一起去采购。如果你喜欢，我们可以去领养一对孩子，一个男孩儿一个女孩儿，男孩儿得大点儿，他得学会保护女士。女孩儿要有你一样漂亮的棕色头发和大眼睛……”  
“等等史蒂夫，”巴基笑着打断他，“你知道现代社会恋爱并不等同于结婚吧？”  
“是我犯傻了巴基，我不该让你接二连三的为难……我只是想得太多了……”史蒂夫皱着眉头。他的样子就像是只被抛弃的金毛犬。  
他怎么能这么可爱。巴基简直笑得停不下来。他可爱得几乎不像史蒂夫了，那个一个眼神就能给你无限威压的人似乎瞬间消失了，巴基只想吻他的睫毛。  
“史蒂夫，你到底在想什么。”巴基用自己的手指勾了勾他的掌心，“我更喜欢金发的小姑娘，我绝对要养一个金发的。”  
“金发绿眼睛，像是童话里走出来的。”  
“说真的，史蒂夫，你才像是个王子，跟我小时候看的童话书一模一样，真是不可思议。”  
“你说过我像很多人了，我到底像谁。”  
巴基又大笑起来，他搂住史蒂夫的脖子，凑近他的耳朵：“像我甘愿为他疯狂的人。”  
他们对视了一眼，巴基舔了舔自己的嘴唇，小声说：“该死的史蒂夫，你知道我在想什么。”

他们的酒店就在泰晤士河畔，离伦敦桥不远，一路狂奔到楼下时，两个体力还不错的人竟然喘得上气不接下气。他们冲上电梯，然后迫不及待地吻在一起。  
巴基的背贴在冰凉的金属壁上，史蒂夫压着他亲吻。他太爱这感觉了，史蒂夫的嘴唇如同有蜜糖，他一遍遍地舔过去，然后忍不住笑出声。史蒂夫也笑了，他没法儿不被巴基所感染。他们亲吻的间隙中漏出带着气音的笑声，挠得两个人都内心发痒。  
电梯停下的提示音，让两个人触电式地分开。巴基缩到电梯的另一个角落，不自然地整理了一下自己的夹克。  
一群女士踏上了电梯，总共有三四个，她们穿得很少，毫不避讳地展示着自己的美好身材，让他们觉得自己似乎和这几位女士不在一个季节。史蒂夫和巴基向后靠了靠，给她们挪出空间。  
“嘿。”那位穿着短裙的漂亮女士主动打了招呼，“你们也准备去顶楼的派对吗？”  
“哦不，”巴基笑笑，“我准备回房间休息了，我刚刚在外面回来。”  
“我以为你戴着这个是要……”另外一位女士笑着指了指他的头顶，“别误会，我想说这个可真可爱。所以你刚刚约会回来，这个是你的女朋友买给你的？”  
“女朋友？对。”巴基笑起来，“准确来说是已经是未婚妻。”  
“多甜蜜啊！”女孩儿们爆发出一阵赞叹，“你可真是位温柔的男性，你的女朋友一定很幸福，你是专程来看她的吗？”  
“我陪她工作。”  
“先生，你可真甜蜜。真遗憾不能和你一起参加派对。”那位穿着红裙子的女孩儿有着浓重的伦敦腔。  
电梯开门时巴基笑着和她们道别，然后看着史蒂夫被她们挤在一角的无奈模样，笑着对他挑了挑眉毛。他想萨姆说得对，史蒂夫或许真的是笨拙吧，他面对女士的样子确实让人想笑，但自己就是喜欢这样的他，无可救药。  
巴基把那对鹿角拿下来——谢天谢地他终于能这么做了——他走在柔软的地毯上，这总让他有一种踩在云上的错觉。他低着头，数着地毯上繁复的花纹，直到有人把他一把按在墙上。  
“史蒂夫！”巴基有些吃惊地低声喊出来，而对方显然是刚刚跑了一段距离，甚至连额头都渗出了点汗珠。  
史蒂夫压着他的肩膀，咬了一下他的嘴唇，又故意咬了咬他的舌尖。  
“女朋友？未婚妻？”  
“嘿，你不会生气吧？拜托，亲爱的。”  
“当然。”史蒂夫用鼻尖蹭他的脸颊和额头，“嘿，你的女朋友想要你的吻。”

于是他们吻起来，吻得没完没了。急切又甜蜜的亲吻里，他们推搡着挪动，终于在一声清脆的“滴”中，他们跌倒在房间柔软的地毯上。  
“瞧瞧你史蒂夫！”巴基笑着爬起来，又把充当他的人肉地垫的史蒂夫拉起来，“你的房间至少有我的两个大。”  
“你喜欢可以搬过来。”  
“那会吓萨姆一跳。”  
史蒂夫捧住他的脸，用手描摹他的面颊，他柔软的嘴唇和带着浅浅沟壑的下巴，他的眉眼那么柔和，眼角的笑纹都让人想要吻他。他怎么忍得住，他怎么能离开他。  
“别管萨姆了。”史蒂夫说，“他迟早得知道我爱你，他是要当我的伴郎的。”  
“你可真不稳重。”巴基笑呵呵地看着他，他看到史蒂夫的蓝眼睛离他越来越近，然后柔软的舌头又抵开他的牙关。他们又千万个吻，或许这辈子也结束不了。  
史蒂夫的手很快从他的腰侧探了进去，顺着脊椎一路上滑，他们抱得很紧，下体蹭在一起，毫无疑问，那里已经发烫并且发硬，急欲纾解。巴基的皮质夹克很快被扔到地上，他黑色的线衫被推到胸膛，史蒂夫喊着他的乳头吮吸啃咬着。那是他的敏感区，稍微一点点刺激就让它们变得硬挺，在柔软的舌头的刺激下，电流流窜满全身。  
巴基几乎要记不住自己是什么时候被扒光的了，史蒂夫抓着他的脚腕把他的内裤褪下来扔在一边，然后在他的大腿根部吮吸出一个粉红色的印记。  
“这些衣服是我看着你穿上的，我看着的时候就想过脱掉它们的时候。”  
“天啊史蒂夫，你是个流氓、混蛋！”巴基用脚趾头挠着他的肚子，“你看似正直……”  
史蒂夫笑着躲开爱人的撩拨，甚至不怀好意地弹了一下巴基那挺立的阴茎的顶端，换了对方一个狠狠的瞪视以后又温柔的轻吻起他的眼睛和额头：“我对你从来都不正直。我爱你巴基，从我第一眼见你我就疯狂地爱你，我只想让你成为我的。”  
“我是你的。我当然是你的，史蒂夫。”巴基搂住他的脖子，在他的耳边轻声说，“你也是我的。”  
他们的身体坦诚相见了多次，早已经彼此熟悉，而他们的心却还是第一次如此毫无隔阂。史蒂夫近乎疯狂地亲吻着巴基的每一寸皮肤，他爱巴基，爱他的身体更爱他的灵魂。  
巴基修长而有力的腿缠住史蒂夫的腰，他渴望和史蒂夫结合，就像每一次他渴望的一样。而这一次又是那么不一样，他感觉自己快要在蜜糖里溺死，史蒂夫的每个吻都要吻进他的灵魂里，他几乎只是因为这种欣喜和热情就快要射了。  
“史蒂夫……快，别磨蹭。”他喘着气催促着对方，“我快要疯了，我想要你进来。”  
“别急巴基，你是我的，我也永远是你的。”史蒂夫亲吻他的鼻尖，伸手把什么东西戴在了他的头上——那对鹿角。  
巴基伸手想把它弄下来，被史蒂夫一并抓住了手腕按到头顶。  
“安静，小鹿，听话。”  
“天啊你这混蛋！”他轻微地挣扎了一下，史蒂夫却搂住他的腰起身，巴基被迫坐了起来。  
史蒂夫的手指在他的脊背上游走，似有若无的触感让他几乎浑身颤抖，他抓住史蒂夫的肩膀，赌气一般地咬在他的肩头。而史蒂夫却一路摸到他的尾椎，在那里轻轻地打着转儿。  
“你的尾巴呢？”  
“什么？”巴基抬起眼睛有些迷惑地看了史蒂夫一眼，突然明白过来，不知道为什么脸颊开始涨得通红，他们本来玩过比这过分多了的把戏，但巴基从没有这么难为情过，“你把我真的当鹿了吗？”  
史蒂夫轻轻捏了捏他的臀肉，顺着尾椎探进臀缝里，“巴基，我第一次见你的时候你的眼睛，漂亮得就像鹿一样。你真可爱。”  
“夸赞男人可爱不是个好习惯。”巴基恶作剧般地揉了揉金发男人鼓胀起来的那一块，他调整了一下姿势，用手拉开史蒂夫的裤链，隔着已经被泅湿的内裤揉捏起来。  
他不知道为什么史蒂夫到了这个时候还能镇定自若，他拍开史蒂夫还在试图揉捏他的“尾巴”的手，他甚至都觉得自己真的长出了一条短短的鹿尾，而头上那玩意儿不是戴上的，而是确实属于他的。这可太丢人了，他一口咬住史蒂夫半露出来的锁骨。  
“史蒂夫——”他拖着长音，尾音又带着鼻音，舌尖在史蒂夫的脖子上逡巡，偶尔用牙齿轻轻拉扯他的皮肤，“鹿也是会咬人的。”  
手指带着润滑剂滑入了他的身体，他甚至没有意识到史蒂夫是什么时候找出的这些玩意儿。  
这一仗简直一败涂地。巴基想。史蒂夫的手指按压着他的内壁，偶尔勾一勾指节，旋转着推进。他总是能找到巴基的敏感点，仅仅是指头都能让他几乎浑身酥软。巴基的唇边开始漏出细细的呻吟，而他的呻吟和含着泪的绿眼睛对史蒂夫来说无疑是一剂强力的催情药。  
他们的身体总是很配合，扩张做得很快，史蒂夫把手指抽出来，伸手去摸床头柜里的安全套。  
巴基的鹿角时不时蹭着他的鬓角，腰部和臀肉上留下了鲜红的印记，他的整个皮肤都泛起淡淡的粉色，脚趾全都蜷缩起来。  
他从史蒂夫的肩窝抬起头，微微仰起头望着他，然后从他的指尖里抽出那个扁平的玩意儿扔到一边。突然的动作让金发的男人措手不及，而下一秒他就被猛地推着仰躺在床上，巴基跨坐在他的腰上，灯光打在他的鹿角上反射着金色的光芒。  
“你太慢了。”他舔了舔自己的嘴唇，对着拉开史蒂夫的内裤，早已硬挺的阴茎跳了出来，他几乎有些急躁地坐了下去。  
“巴基！”史蒂夫急忙护住他的腰。  
巴基得承认自己有些急了，即使扩张做得到位，那东西的尺寸还是顶得他几乎眼前一黑。这姿势有些难以操控，而他这次实在是操之过急，那东西毫无隔阂地猛地推进来，最初一下就进得太深了。  
是太深了。巴基呜咽一声，他的腿都有些打抖。他低着头，停了好一会儿，史蒂夫轻柔地抚摸着他的脸颊，温柔地喊着他的名字。他看着史蒂夫的眼睛，那双蓝眼睛里满是担忧，就好像他们现在不是在柔软的床上，而是在战火纷飞的战场上。  
巴基突然笑出声来：“别这样看着我，又不是没这么做过。”  
史蒂夫的耳尖又红了，他总是在一些完全不对的场合害羞。或许别人看不出来，但巴基知道。他的史蒂夫归根结底还是恋爱经验太过贫瘠，装作镇定，却经不得挑逗。  
棕发的男人用手轻轻撑着他健硕的胸膛，然后开始缓慢地动起来。每一次抽插都比上一次进得更深，巴基只觉得每一次撞击都让他几乎浑身发软。他毫无顾忌地大声呻吟起来，史蒂夫也挺动着腰部配合着他。他只觉得节奏莫名其妙变得越来越快，直到最后他再也跟不上，只能任由自己像只小船一样颠簸。  
史蒂夫不知什么时候撑起上身，把他紧紧抱在怀里，他们很快换了个姿势，巴基仰躺在柔软的床铺上，接受着史蒂夫新一轮的撞击。金发男人变换着角度冲撞着他的那一点，他们对彼此的身体无比熟悉，快感交织着不断攀升。  
那双金色鹿角摩擦在柔软的布面上发出点细微的声响，史蒂夫揉着身下小鹿的耳朵，把他汗湿的头发从眼睛和额头上拨开。他的嘴唇上沾染着水光，显得更为红润也更为诱人，他漂亮的绿眼睛直视着史蒂夫，明明眼泪就要夺眶而出，但嘴角却带着笑。  
“巴基，巴基……”史蒂夫在亲吻的间隙不能控制地喊着他的名字，快感一层叠上一层，全身的血液似乎都奔腾起来，史蒂夫几乎觉得自己在燃烧，把他的理智烧得一塌糊涂，也要把自己和他的挚爱烧成灰烬。  
巴基的嗓子已经哑了，只能发出细微的气声，他在史蒂夫的耳边带着哭腔一句句重复“我爱你”，一句比一句更加急促。  
史蒂夫射入巴基身体的那一刻，巴基也把白色浊液射在了他和史蒂夫的胸膛。他们像是泄了气一般瘫在一起，巴基的手指缠着史蒂夫的金色头发打转。  
他们很久都没说一句话，直到史蒂夫又撑起上身给了他一个绵长的亲吻。  
金色鹿角还在男人柔软的棕色头发上，巴基半闭着眼睛，长长的睫毛垂着，在脸颊上打上细细密密的一层阴影。  
他真像只精灵。史蒂夫忍不住吻他，他们的吻永远不知疲倦。有时候史蒂夫会想，他们上辈子是不是欠了彼此一大笔亲吻债，要用尽此生来还。  
“巴基。”史蒂夫吻过他的眼尾，他的额头，最后吻了吻他的鹿角，“我真不敢相信，我怎么能拥有你。”  
“别犯傻了史蒂夫。我是你的，直到时间尽头。”  
——TBC——


	18. Chapter 18

巴基是在史蒂夫的怀里醒过来的。

他们昨晚把那张大床弄得一塌糊涂，皱巴巴的床单上沾满了液体，整个房间里都是痕迹。这真是太疯狂了，他们在那张实木的大餐桌上，在那张复古的沙发椅里，在浴室的按摩浴缸里，甚至是那架钢琴前都放肆地欢爱过。他们有无穷的精力，也带来了无穷的愉悦，最后巴基的腿都软得站不起来，史蒂夫把他抱回了床上。他甚至眼睛都睁不开，直接睡了过去。

窗帘缝隙漏出来的一点灯光，打在史蒂夫的眼睛上，他的睫毛镀上了一层金色，那么细那么密。巴基近乎迷恋地看着近在咫尺的男人，仿佛昨晚的狂喜还没有过去，他用手抚摸他挺翘的鼻梁，紧抿的嘴唇，这些都是他的，完完全全属于他的。

史蒂夫的睡眠不深，即使昨晚十分劳累，但在巴基触摸他的时候他就醒了。但他闭着眼睛，享受巴基轻柔地抚摸。巴基的指尖在他的面颊和鼻梁上跃动，有些痒，却让他有种前所未有的幸福感。

史蒂夫也觉得这一切好得像个幻境。他从没想过巴基也这么爱他的可能性。就像萨姆和娜塔莎说的，他在恋爱方面完全是个拙劣的人，他的思想老派，他的调情惨不忍睹。或许许多只在杂志和发布会上见过史蒂夫的人，都痴迷他完美的身材和恰到好处的谈吐，只有跟他约会过的女孩儿才知道他有多么不解风情，多么差劲。而巴基与他是完全不同的类型，他那么幽默风趣，那么富有魅力，不论是男性还是女性，都会在他的面前轻易败下阵来。他从未奢求过，巴基像自己迷恋他一般爱着自己。他甚至偷偷庆幸过自己的从军经历和良好健身习惯为自己带来的好身材，让自己至少不是一无是处，他还有他的身体当做武器。

巴基在床上完美体贴又大胆可爱，胜过他遇见过的任何一个女孩儿，虽然她们的总数也少得可怜。可愈发了解他以后，史蒂夫对他的迷恋就愈深。他喜欢巴基坐在床边抽着烟，鼓起脸颊抱怨他的可恨上司的模样，也喜欢听巴基讲述他的同事和工作趣事。当他第一次在公司看着穿西服的巴基时，高兴得甚至恨不得立马给娜塔莎加工资。

史蒂夫自认其实并不似他的朋友们或是那些记者夸赞得那么完美，他的性格有些一丝不苟是不错，但他也并非没有自私的成分。比如他面对巴基，疯狂滋生的占有欲几乎要把他逼疯，也彻底打乱了他的节奏。他总是在不该的时候和他滚在一起，然后在莫名的冲动下说出了一切。

本来他是怎么打算的？或许趁着这个机会多和他接触，从同事变为真正无话不谈的朋友？只可惜自己做的太差，甚至还不如萨姆。还好，谢天谢地，巴基爱他，这真是上帝的恩典，让他一切搞砸了的烂摊子，都成了甜蜜的回忆。

“史蒂夫，别装了，快给我个早安吻。”巴基不满地拍了拍他的胸膛。

“你什么时候发现的？”

“从你开始不自觉地傻笑开始。”

史蒂夫觉得自己的面颊顿时就要烧起来了，他有些不好意思，他和巴基在一起的时候偶尔会这样，还好巴基没有看出来或者没有说出来。

“我真的笑了？”

“千真万确，总裁先生。”巴基用手指推了一下他的唇角，定格在一个弧度，“难道要我拍照留恋你才信吗？”

“你说的我都信。”史蒂夫把手插进他柔软的头发里，凑过去贴近了他的嘴唇。巴基的嘴唇柔软极了，有时史蒂夫甚至不敢相信这是个男人的嘴唇，他的舌头灵巧，接吻的时候总是很调皮。或许这也是他拥有语言天赋的原因之一，他这张嘴总能说出世上最美的语言，也是最甜蜜的语言，怎能不让人痴迷。

这个吻开始还很缓慢，他们在亲吻中又变换了姿势，巴基的腿像条蛇一般缠住了史蒂夫，他们的身体又亲密无间地紧贴在一起。于是亲吻也开始变得急促起来，在一切又要变得不可收拾之前，巴基猛地推开了史蒂夫。

“不行，史蒂夫，绝对不行。我会被弄死的。”巴基裹着被子滚到床铺的另一边，整个人缩进雪白的被子里，只露出来半个头，“青年才俊史蒂夫·罗杰斯潜规则年轻男翻译引发悲剧，这个新闻标题可不够好。”  
“或许‘史蒂夫·罗杰斯与年轻男翻译闪婚，甜蜜幸福’这个标题要好一些？”

巴基看着史蒂夫的脸，那是一张正直无比的脸，仿佛根本不知道自己说出来的话多么具有杀伤力一般。巴基觉得自己脸颊在不断升温，该死的，詹姆斯这到底有什么好害羞的，难道你们上床的次数还不够多吗？如果你是女性，或许早就有个小罗杰斯了。巴基因为自己的想法更加羞愧了，他装模作样地清了清嗓子，缩得只剩下眼睛还在外面。因为被子的缘故，他的声音变得有些不清不楚的。

“你休想跳过求婚这一段。”

巴基朝他眨了眨眼睛，他觉得他也可以准备一次求婚，要十分有创意的那种。他们还可以在求婚之夜，再玩上些新花样。而史蒂夫不知道自己爱人心中的弯弯绕绕，他的内心完全被幸福充满了，他当然不会跳过求婚，他要为巴基准备一次最好的求婚仪式，他还要准备一个最完美的婚礼，这将是他们一辈子的回忆。

 

甜蜜的“早晨”是被电话打断的。

史蒂夫在自己的电话震动过三轮以后才发觉已经过了他的免打扰时间，平时来说，他已经应该开始工作了。可谁又能怪他呢，兢兢业业的史蒂夫因为爱睡个懒觉没什么不应该的。

史蒂夫下床去在自己的裤子里找到了手机，电话是萨姆的。

“早上好。”

“天啊，你是刚起床吗？”电话那边的黑人惊呼一声，“你昨天干什么去了？”

“没干什么。”史蒂夫的语气轻松，“怎么了？”

“你一直不接我电话，史蒂夫我告诉你这可是件大事！”萨姆的语气依旧夸张，“巴恩斯失踪了！”

“噗。”

“你笑什么？我今天早上晨跑过去后去找他吃早饭，你知道，你说过要好好照顾他。但怎么敲门都不应，我以为他太累了所以还没睡醒。可是现在已经中午了，巴恩斯还没有回答我。我刚刚去安保部吊了我们这一层的录像，他昨晚根本没有回来！”

“所以呢，你认为他一个成年男性真的会走丢吗？”

“嘿！史蒂夫是你让我关心他的！”萨姆对好友的反应十分不满，“我知道他或许昨晚出去找乐子去了，可他的电话也关机了。好歹你得关心一下他在哪儿吧？”

史蒂夫忍不住笑出声来，好友气急败坏的语气让他怎么也忍不住。萨姆确实是个好人，他对巴基的关心是真诚的，虽然他们才刚认识不多，但萨姆确实已经把他当成了自己的朋友。史蒂夫扭头看了一眼用迷茫的大眼睛看着他的巴基，决定还是不再逗自己这位好心的朋友了。

“萨姆，不用担心，巴基在我这里。”

“史蒂夫，你是吸血鬼吗？你们昨晚工作了一晚上？！”

“萨姆，”史蒂夫实在忍不住笑了，“没有，巴基很满意。”

“满意？什么满意？他是个工作狂？”萨姆疑问不已，“你们吃午饭吗？我在酒店订了桌子。”

“巴基，萨姆让我们下去一起吃午饭。”史蒂夫推了推巴基的腰。

“好啊，但我要洗个澡换套衣服。”巴基看了一眼自己地上的一片狼藉，“你把我的衣服都撕烂了，你真是只野兽。”

“巴基说好。我们过一会儿就下去，谢谢你，萨姆。”

“真搞不懂他。”萨姆说，“如果通宵工作，我一定会投诉你的。”

“萨姆，他很享受的。”史蒂夫转过头去，朝巴基笑起来，“对吧？”

“对，我的总裁先生。”

 

史蒂夫拿了巴基的房卡，去了楼下帮巴基找了一套衣服。

其实并没有巴基说得那么夸张，只是衣服确实被揉了个乱七八糟，上面还沾染着许多不明的液体，实在不好意思再穿出去。巴基庆幸丽贝卡以伦敦多雨而他的哥哥又极其马虎的理由给他在行李箱里塞了好几套衣服，要不然以他的性格还真的可能陷入没有衣服可穿的窘境。

话又说回来，谁能想到他和史蒂夫会有如此的进展，这一切真是妙不可言。

巴基仍然觉得腰部酸胀，大腿也有些打抖。他们很少做得这么疯，可心意相通的心理愉悦和身体契合的生理快感交织，实在让人欲罢不能。巴基爱史蒂夫的一切，自然也爱他异于常人的体力，这是种甜蜜的痛苦。

他的大腿根部还凝结着白色的液体，身上也留下了数目不小的吻痕，最明显的一个就在脖子上。他可没有带高领的衣服，但这似乎也不重要，他巴不得全世界都知道史蒂夫是他的。

洗澡的过程有些艰难，他坚决地拒绝了史蒂夫想要进来帮忙的请求，谁知道他们是否忍得住，而巴基真的不能再承受一次了。他的嗓子已经有些沙哑了，行动都有些别扭，他还有工作，还没到不管不顾的时候。

等他慢悠悠地洗完澡再穿好衣服出门。史蒂夫已经恢复了他本来的样子，整洁的衬衫，但却配了条休闲裤，让他看上去亲和了不少。他坐在沙发上，正在用笔记本敲打着什么。巴基走过去给了他一个吻，“认真工作的小甜心。”

“没有，只是看看娜塔莎给我的邮件。她把公司的事情处理得很好。”

“娜塔莎向来这样，她很优秀。”

“她确实优秀，也是我的挚友。”史蒂夫看着巴基，两个人有好一会儿没有说话。

巴基站在原地，挠了挠头，才开口问道：“史蒂夫你知道娜塔莎和我……你不会吃醋吧？”

“巴基，你在想什么。”史蒂夫笑了起来，他的小鹿的模样实在是太惹人怜爱了，他忍不住想把他抱着怀里亲吻，“那已经过去很久了不是吗？而且你又不只与一位女士有过浪漫关系，吃醋不是太辛苦了吗？”

“我知道史蒂夫，我只是……”

“但你从今往后就只是我一个人的。”史蒂夫继续说道，“好吗，巴基？”

巴基愣了愣，他喜欢这样的史蒂夫，他爱死了他的独占欲。当然好，有什么不好的呢，他就是属于史蒂夫的。

“等价交换，你也是我一个人的。”

“成交。”

 

等到他们终于收拾完毕到达餐厅，萨姆已经等得有些不耐烦了。

“巴恩斯女士，罗杰斯女士！”黑人看着自己的两位好友坐下时这么说道，“你们不会来之前还做了个水疗吧？”

“我倒是希望做一个。”巴基说道，“腰酸背疼。”

“这你都该怪史蒂夫。”萨姆接话道，“会议明天才开始，有必要那么拼命吗？”

史蒂夫看着自己完全状况外的好友，低头看着菜单也忍不住笑出声，在另外两个人都看向他的时候，他只好说道：“都是我的错。”

有萨姆在的时候，气氛永远不会尴尬。萨姆和他们提到了昨晚的派对有多么棒，他玩儿的有多么尽兴，场上有位漂亮的英国小妞，特别适合巴恩斯这类型。

巴基喝着水，听到这么说的时候清了清嗓子，他偷偷瞥了一眼史蒂夫。他知道史蒂夫不会生气，史蒂夫不是个小肚鸡肠的人，当然也不会因为朋友的玩笑而真的介怀。而他却喜欢看史蒂夫那有点控制倾向的模样，隐忍又霸道，他喜欢极了。

“萨姆，我不是单身。”

“史蒂夫！你怎么不告诉我？！娜塔莎说你是的。”

“这个情况她可能也不大清楚。”史蒂夫补充说。

萨姆觉得有些不对劲，他打量了一下并排坐在他对面的两个人：“哦不对，你又是怎么知道的？巴恩斯已经和你成为挚友了？你们不是合伙来骗我的吧？我知道你们都喜欢搞整蛊的那一套，不过我还以为每次的组织者都是克林特或者史塔克那小子呢。”

“萨姆，我们没有。”

“我们？哦天啊，看来共同通宵工作的情谊真让你们的感情急速升温啊。”萨姆冲他们翻了个白眼，他才不相信巴恩斯的规划，他看上去哪像有个妞的样子，而且他明明对娜塔莎还余情未了，“巴恩斯，你就别骗我了，你的脖子上还有个小妞儿啃出来的痕迹，那绝对是新的，你昨晚明明找乐子去了。”

“算是吧。”巴基又喝了一口水，有些紧张地舔了舔嘴唇。他当然不介意告诉萨姆，但萨姆毕竟是史蒂夫的朋友，他知道萨姆是个好人，可他毕竟了解的太过有限，这个决定应该由史蒂夫来做。

“我保证，萨姆，他昨晚一直和我呆在一起。”

“得了吧，难道那个妞是你？”

空气仿佛一瞬间凝结了，史蒂夫微笑地看着萨姆，而巴基则故意把头偏向了另一边。

“操？！”萨姆猛地一下坐直了，来回扫了扫对面两个男人的神情。

他那满脸的“这不可能”终于成功把史蒂夫弄得笑出来了声，他搂住巴基的肩膀，把他往自己的怀里带了带。

“跟你介绍一下，我的男朋友，詹姆斯·巴恩斯。”

萨姆怔在原地，最后终于爆出了一句粗口。这是什么？！他绝对一定，现在就要给娜塔莎打个电话。  
——TBC——


	19. Chapter 19

（19）

 

他们共享了一次愉快的午餐。当然这是史蒂夫和巴基的说法，萨姆表示自己对此不能苟同。

萨姆挺喜欢巴基，他看上去挺幽默，长得也漂亮。娜塔莎对他评价不俗，萨姆当然也想知道能让娜塔莎只见一面就动心的人应该是怎么样的。可是如果史蒂夫也拜倒在他的西装裤下就有点太过了，而且他们究竟是什么时候搞上的？

萨姆看着额头几乎要贴在一起的交头接耳的两个人，百思不得其解。

午饭后史蒂夫要召集所有公司来参与会议的人员开个小会，巴基作为翻译也在其列。萨姆在酒店定了一个小的议事厅，先走一步去安排了。但巴基觉得或许这位黑人朋友只是不想和他们两个人多呆了而已。

“说实话我有点紧张，我还没见过工作状态的史蒂夫·罗杰斯。”巴基用手无意识地翻弄着桌子上的餐巾纸，笑眯眯地看着自己的恋人。史蒂夫英俊，他什么时候都是如此的英俊，并且充满了力量。巴基没想过跟他在一起工作会是如何的情景，但需要些许自制力几乎是必然的。

史蒂夫揉了揉他的头发：“你是我的私人翻译，不必担心。”

“哇哦，私人。”巴基用夸张的语调重复了一遍，又觉得脸上有些发热，但又止不住自己想笑的冲动，只能故意拍开史蒂夫的手来转移注意力。

“是，私人。”史蒂夫凑近他，“当然我也是你的私人所有物。”

“史蒂夫！”巴基低下头。他受不了史蒂夫如今的模样，他看上去那么刚正不阿，英俊帅气得就如神话中的阿波罗，可他却毫不自知地说着肉麻的话，说得一本正经又理所当然。

史蒂夫吻他的额头，巴基却猛地推开椅子站起来。

“我想作为员工，我还是早点去会议室比较好。”

他简直是冲出去的，他的手从史蒂夫的手心里滑出来，他甚至感到了史蒂夫用力捏了他的手指。巴基几乎不敢回头，跑出餐厅又上了电梯才顺了口气。史蒂夫没有跟上来，巴基当然也不想他跟上来。

他对自己很失望，他当然会失望，因为他表现得就像个情窦初开的少女，为了男孩儿一句情话而羞得满脸通红。还好他至少还没有真的满脸通红，巴基看着电梯镜子里的自己发着呆，思考着自己究竟是怎么了。

电梯停下时已经到了大厅，巴基干脆踱出了门外，点燃一根烟。他抽烟不算太厉害，烟瘾也不强。他和娜塔莎在一起的时候，甚至娜塔莎比他抽得还要凶一点。

伦敦的风很大，寒冷的冬风带着潮气，他夹着烟的手顿时冷得就像没有了知觉。他低头看着自己的脚下，却觉得自己此刻异常清醒。

他昨晚直到今天早晨，都处在一种被喜悦冲昏了头脑的阶段。他自认为是个情场老手，可惜到了史蒂夫这里似乎统统不算数，他生涩又冲动得如同十六岁的小孩儿。他几乎想立马告诉父母告诉他的妹妹，他有了个新男友，那多半会换来父母一个见怪不怪的笑，和妹妹一个不爽的白眼——鉴于她还是坚持娜塔莎应该做他的嫂子。他甚至想告诉洛基，天啊，不知道他会给自己一个多么差劲的评价。再者就是娜塔莎，巴基几乎不敢去想，她的评价毫无疑问会很精彩。

可这只是一次恋爱。没什么大不了。巴基对自己说。他从来不是个为了恋爱就什么都不管不顾的人。

他通常能很好地处理爱情与工作的关系，他通常在关系稳定后才会让他的恋人融入他的关系圈内。他并非对待之前所有的感情都如同儿戏，只是与这次相比，巴基甚至觉得他好像从没有恋爱过一般。

这是一种奇妙的感觉。他原来想起史蒂夫会懊恼但又无法释怀，会兴奋却也难掩失落。他本以为这一切在他们彼此心意相通后会烟消云散，可他如今再想到史蒂夫却陷入了一种更强烈的心悸中。

他猛吸了一口烟，叹了口气。瞧瞧你啊巴恩斯，多么没出息。

可他想到史蒂夫那张英俊迷人的脸，又忍不住笑了出来。

 

他到萨姆告诉他们的议事厅时，里面已经坐了一位女士，三位男士，其中一个自然是萨姆。

他进门时萨姆有一丝错愕，似乎想要问他史蒂夫为什么没有和他一块儿，但想了想还是没有问出口，大概是顾忌其他人在，不想暴露了他们的总裁先生的私人生活。按照娜塔莎和萨姆的说法，史蒂夫公司的女员工大多十分迷恋他，即使那些早已结婚的对史蒂夫也绝对是欣赏的态度。巴基想到这里又有些窃喜，随即为自己幼稚的心态感到了一丝羞愧。

巴基和萨姆打了招呼，萨姆也热情地为他介绍了同行的另外三人。他们各自做过自我介绍，巴基在那位维尔玛小姐边上坐下，跟她交换了几个关于英国的笑话，多亏了丽贝卡和她粘糊糊的男友，他在这方面得心应手。

史蒂夫就是这时候进来的。他没换衣服，依然穿着早上那件衬衫配休闲裤，进门时对所有人都微笑了一下。史蒂夫是个相当亲和的上司，但自带一种威严的气场，巴基从他进门的一刻就发现了。这个小议事厅人不多，每个人却都在他进来的那一刻绷紧了身体，就算是萨姆也不例外。巴基后来才发现，其实自己也跟着紧张起来。那与他们独处时不同，史蒂夫永远是温柔而包容的，而此时此刻的史蒂夫似乎距离他有点远，但却依旧魅力无穷。

他是天生有领导力的那种人，隐隐带着一点压迫感，却不会让你透不过气。你感受到他诚恳并且愿意倾听，同时又能洞察一切。你无法瞒过他，当然也不想瞒着他。巴基觉得，如果谁想对史蒂夫做出什么不利的事情，他首先得受自己良心的折磨三万遍，毕竟他好得几乎有些不现实了。

“巴恩斯先生？”

史蒂夫的呼唤把他从出神的状态拽回来。巴基不敢相信他居然真的走神得自己都没发觉，他只希望自己刚刚没有对着史蒂夫傻笑。

“坐到这边来。”史蒂夫说，语气平静。

“啊？”

“坐到这边来。”史蒂夫重复，“你是我的私人翻译，有些东西需要随时确认，你坐在我旁边比较方便。而且，你也要习惯随时站在我身边的工作状态，而不是躲在房间的角落。”

巴基看着他的眼睛，漂亮的蓝色表达出来的只有无限的诚恳与认真。巴基点点头，然后走到他身边，坐在他刚刚扯开的椅子上。

前期准备已经差不多了，这个小会议也不过是史蒂夫检查一下每个人的工作内容，确保没有偏差和不足。同时所有的人再一起过一遍会议流程。

巴基坐在史蒂夫的身边，听他说的每一个词。该死的史蒂夫，他只是说话就格外性感。他的衬衫挽到胳膊，最上面的扣子散开。当他微微前倾去确认递过来的文件时，他的脖子线条就格外好看。他拿着那支外形低调却线条漂亮的钢笔，流畅地在文件上签上名字或者做上批注，视线下垂，就显得睫毛格外细密。

巴基在随身的本子上记下他之前遗漏掉的几个可能需要注意的点。他随身携带小本子的行为曾经被丽贝卡嘲笑过，说他像是上个世纪的老古董。可巴基总觉得手写让他更有安全感，也记得更牢靠，比在手机或者电脑上记下什么更得心应手。

会议的时间并没有持续太久。史蒂夫向来是崇尚效率的人，大约只有跟巴基在一起的时候才会磨磨蹭蹭黏黏糊糊到没玩没了。

巴基并不是会议的核心，他也不用听得太细。他不好意思承认，大部分时间他都在欣赏史蒂夫工作时那种雷厉风行却又谦逊有礼的态度，他认真时皱起来的眉头，他握笔时稍稍用力的手腕和指尖还有他安静听人说话时的微笑，当然他也提醒自己别走神，通常收效甚微。

在会议室的所有人离开，并且萨姆也一脸“我懂”并且走出议事厅并贴心带上门以后，史蒂夫就捏住了巴基的鼻尖。

“别闹，史蒂夫。”巴基笑起来，去抓他的手腕。

“你一直在走神，还好你不是我的正式员工，这场会议你也不是主角。”

巴基被一下戳穿，却依然要嘴硬：“如果是的话，你要开除我吗？”

“当然。”

“真是绝情绝意，我以为以我们的关系我至少能获得点特权什么的。”巴基摊了摊手，做出十分无奈的样子。

史蒂夫向后靠了靠：“或许我会和你结婚来补偿你。”

他笑着低下头，又转过头去看巴基：“似乎更像是在补偿我自己。我有点疯了。”

“你是有点。”巴基断言道，“但我也有点。”

他们开始看着对方傻笑起来。巴基越笑越有点生气，这也太不像两个成年男子会做的事儿了。可他却又愈发控制不住。直至最后，他又去吻了史蒂夫，咬他漂亮的嘴唇性感的下巴，亲吻他整齐的鬓角和美丽的眼睛。

史蒂夫任由巴基站在自己的双腿之间，他有力的手臂环着他的腰，却不敢用力。

他们亲吻，然后在间隙笑得几乎发抖。

“我不知道我还怎么在你身边安心工作。”巴基用下巴磨蹭了一下史蒂夫的鼻尖。

“我相信你，巴基。”史蒂夫用手掌揉他的腰，“你是我见过最好的翻译。”

然后史蒂夫站起来，帮他把有些乱的头发捋顺到耳后：“也是最完美的爱人。”

——TBC——


	20. Chapter 20

（20）

 

他们终于在夜晚降临时不得已而分别了。今晚他们必须保证充足的休息，明天才正式进入工作状态，他们可不能像昨晚一样厮混。

史蒂夫把巴基送到房间门口，巴基搂着他的脖子，轻轻蹭着爱人的脸。这可真荒唐，他们明明就住在楼上楼下，分别却比什么都困难。

巴基站在门口，又依依不舍地吻了史蒂夫的嘴唇。

“好了宝贝儿。”他在结束这个吻以后戳了戳史蒂夫的胸肌，“我得进去了，这回是真的。”

史蒂夫笑着看他往后退，然后点点头：“好。”

巴基不知道为什么，他的目光几乎离不开史蒂夫。他遇上史蒂夫开始就变得冲动、幼稚而且对史蒂夫有着不正常的依赖，就像他的目光要是离开史蒂夫哪怕一刻，他就会浑身不舒服。

史蒂夫依然站在门口看他，金发男人的目光总是专注而温柔，就像他看的人是世间难得一见的珍宝，他的目光就是珍宝的防护罩。

巴基又向后退了一步，然后猛地向前在对方的唇上印下一个吻。

“明天一起吃早餐，好吗？”

“当然，我来叫你。”史蒂夫点点头。

巴基对他笑了笑，猛地关上了门，然后靠在门上喘着气笑起来。只怕他再不关上门，他和史蒂夫就要这样告别整整一晚上了。这太疯狂了，他们简直是连体婴，分开一刻就是煎熬。

他靠在门上平复了一下心情，又有些忐忑地用猫眼看了看外面的走廊。还好，史蒂夫已经离开了。要不然巴基可不敢保证自己不会再次开门去吻那个英俊帅气的金发恋人。

巴基把电视打开，BBC新闻频道的女主播正一本正经地采访着一位半秃的男性嘉宾，他换了一圈，最后在一部关于宠物的纪录片上停了下来。

镜头上是一只金毛，女主人正在向主持人介绍。

“他叫史蒂夫，今年三岁。”女主人的声音轻快，而画面上的金毛犬尾巴摇得十分欢快，张开嘴巴伸出舌头的样子让巴基忍不住就笑出声来。

这只金毛很活泼也很粘人，女主人在说话时，它就乖乖坐在一旁，像是傻笑着一般摇着尾巴。

巴基用手机拍了屏幕，然后发给史蒂夫。

“嗨，史蒂夫向史蒂夫打招呼。”巴基这么写道。

然后他把手机扔在一边，继续看那只史蒂夫的日常生活。女主人是一位摄影师，尤其喜欢宠物摄影，她的家里总是充满了各种各样的猫猫狗狗，而金毛史蒂夫对所有的来客都很友好，留下了许多可爱的照片。

是不是所有的史蒂夫都得是万人迷？巴基看着女主人展示她一面墙的照片，金毛史蒂夫好像和所有的动物都相处愉快，比如它和那只小短腿的柯基一起在草地上打滚，还有一只小奶猫在他的怀里睡得安稳。

画面一转，女主人家又来了客人。客人带来一只小猫，和史蒂夫的体格有些悬殊，却一被放下就窜到了史蒂夫的面前，用它的小猫爪碰比自己高上不少的金毛犬的鼻子。而史蒂夫也不恼，干脆趴下，任由小猫对它施以“暴行”。一狗一猫玩得不亦乐乎，有时小家伙用爪子去摸金毛的鼻子，有时金毛用鼻尖去蹭小猫的肚子，有时他们互相舔舐，鼻尖碰着鼻尖，无法言说的亲昵和可爱。

“史蒂夫吻了巴基一下。”巴基收到楼上那位史蒂夫的这条消息，还配上了一张照片，也是拍的电视屏幕，金毛犬刚刚舔过猫咪的鼻尖。

“别乱取名字！那只猫咪不叫巴基！”

“可它像你。”

巴基撇着嘴角看着电视上那只粘着金毛不肯放开的猫咪，在心里想，哪里像了。

史蒂夫的短信又来了：“你们都个爱你的史蒂夫。”

巴基看着屏幕笑起来，然后回了一个撇嘴的表情，加上一句“但不管怎么说，我才没有那么矮。”

 

巴基不敢想象，他居然和一个男人聊一只猫也能聊上这么久。电视台上的纪录片早已经放完了，换上了一部电视剧。巴基没看过这部剧，有点不知所云，但反正他的关注点也早就不在节目上了。

在等待史蒂夫回信的时候，他的手机切换到学校的工作邮箱，确保施密特没有给他又下达什么新的工作，也没有学生或其他老师联系他。还好，工作邮箱从他离开纽约那天就静悄悄的，假期开始的感觉真是妙不可言。另外一个专用于联系外部私活儿的邮箱里倒是有几封约见的邮件，巴基没管就退了出去。史蒂夫那个关于“私人翻译”的话又在他的脑海里挥之不去，巴基躺倒在床上，逼迫自己别再想着史蒂夫。

洛基给他发了几条消息，问他在伦敦的近况。巴基这两天总是以“还不错”“很忙”敷衍过去，可他知道自己压根瞒不过洛基。

他看着洛基的聊天窗上斩钉截铁的那句“不用说你一定泡上谁了，是不是那个金发愚蠢的肌肉男”，一时间也不知道该怎么回复。说得好像索尔就不是金发愚蠢肌肉男似的，他在心里想，却最终没发出去，洛基为了索尔的事情受了不少伤，这个时候还是别太刻薄得好。

他把手机放下决定去洗个澡。他不泡澡时洗澡很快，回来的时候史蒂夫却已经发了几条消息过来。最后一条是“睡了吗？晚安，吻你额头。”

去他妈的史蒂夫。

巴基一下倒在床上，闭上眼睛。过了几十秒，他终于站起来，在浴袍外面套上了他的外套，急匆匆地跑上楼。

他害怕在电梯里碰到谁，因而选择那个一般人不会选择的楼梯。他爬得很快，走到史蒂夫房间门口时，心脏已经快跳出嗓子眼。他深吸一口气，敲了敲门。

他敲第二次的时候史蒂夫才开门，他显然也刚洗过澡，头发还是湿的。

“巴基？”他有些吃惊，但语气里却透着惊喜。

“史蒂夫……”巴基低下头，他咬着嘴唇，觉得这境况有点难以启齿，“我睡不着，我是说，我想看着你，要不然我没法儿睡着。”

史蒂夫没说话，过了一小会儿，他把巴基用力搂进怀里。

“巴基，我的天啊，你可真是让人受不了。”他用手轻轻抚摸着巴基还湿漉漉的头发，按压他沾着水的后颈，“进来，我先给你吹头发。”

 

巴基坐在柔软的沙发椅上，史蒂夫站在身后给他吹头发。这里昨天还留下了他们的痕迹，今天却又已经无比整洁了。

史蒂夫的手法轻柔，吹风机拿得不远不近，热风不至于烫到他。电视里还在放刚刚的电视剧，时代背景在维多利亚，画面拍得极其唯美，就算巴基此刻听不见他们在讲什么也不知道前后的剧情，但依然觉得赏心悦目。

当然，或许是因为史蒂夫在身边，他刚刚那种焦躁的又不可按捺的心已经回归了平静。

“你一个人的时候也不吹头发？”

“很快就能干的。”巴基回答道，他的声音有点大，吹风机的噪音让他下意识地提高了音量。

“这样容易头疼。”史蒂夫叮嘱道。

巴基笑嘻嘻地玩着他自己的睡袍腰带：“你可真像个爸爸。”

“我们也不是没玩过这个。”

“史蒂夫！别提了！”巴基立马从脖子根开始泛起了红色，“那时候我只是……”

“只是什么？”史蒂夫用温热的手指按摩着他的头皮，巴基像是只猫咪一样几乎要舒服得打呼噜。

该死的史蒂夫，为什么在这种时候用这么一本正经的语调跟他说这个。

“你不该拿这些事来嘲笑我。”巴基鼓起了脸颊。

史蒂夫直接用手挠了挠他的下巴：“我没有。我喜欢你所有样子，亲爱的。”

“我真不知道萨姆为什么说你不会追女孩子。你这样，有一万个女孩子爱你都是正常的。”

“我对别人说不出来这些话。”史蒂夫关掉吹风机，在巴基已经干燥了的柔软的头发里用手轻轻梳理着，“只对你。”

“饶了我吧。”巴基仰起头，与史蒂夫亲昵地接了个吻。

他们靠在一起看了一会儿节目，巴基开始有些犯困，头开始在史蒂夫的肩膀上一点点往下滑。史蒂夫摇了摇他：“睡床上去。”

“你不能对我动手动脚的。”巴基偏过头看他，“我困。”

“好。”

史蒂夫看着他的小猫钻进被窝里，然后闭上眼睛，过不了一会儿就又钻进他的怀里，匀称的呼吸打在他的脖子上。

到底是谁动手动脚。史蒂夫抱过他的腰，笑起来。

 

巴基醒来时，史蒂夫已经把他那套西装拿了上来，但史蒂夫提议他们可以先穿便装下去吃个早饭，再换衣服。

史蒂夫上午要与一位来自东欧的合作伙伴洽谈，下午则参加一个会议，晚上会有一个商务酒会。一天的安排满满当当，他们连早饭都吃得有些匆忙。

萨姆亲自开车送他们去指定地点，他上车时看着史蒂夫紧紧捏着巴基的手，立马翻了个白眼。他一路上都停不住他那颗八卦的心，对史蒂夫刨根问底。巴基看着史蒂夫笑着把那些问题一路含混过去，庆幸他的男朋友还不是那么直白的人，他可不想跟萨姆说清他们前半年那些事情。

一天的工作都很顺利。等一切回归到语言这个层面，巴基就没什么好畏惧的。他的能力几乎像是天生的，口译这种事情几乎是信手拈来。其实会议他本可以不出席，官方语言是英语，就算有用别国语言发言的人，会议组织者也会配备同声传译，可陪在史蒂夫身边就没什么不好。

会议结束后他们回酒店休息，换了一套西装，然后去往晚上的酒会。

萨姆终于也难得地穿了一次正装，站在人群中也一样挺拔帅气。史蒂夫在与人交谈的间隙告诉巴基，萨姆其实很不习惯穿这个，他总觉得领带在勒住他的脖子。

巴基笑起来，为了掩饰，他举起杯子抿了口酒。虽然是在伦敦，这次参加酒会的人却有来自欧洲各国，他们操着不同的口音甚至是不同的语言，而他们没想到会有这么一个人能听懂他们说的所有话，就像刚刚走过去的两个低声交谈的冰岛人，他们低声用冰岛语讨论着另一位爱尔兰女士的裙子，却装作根本没看那位女士的模样。巴基总是能从此获得不少乐趣。

史蒂夫忙于应酬，多数人在这里其实都能说英语，不管他们口音如何。巴基由此更加有时间把精神放在观察酒会上的其他人身上。

所以在那位穿着红裙子的漂亮女士走过来的时候，还隔着不少距离，巴基还是立马发现了她。

她的身材曼妙，棕色的柔软头发卷曲成好看的弧度，红色的嘴唇格外吸引人。她是位极其美丽又有气质的女性，巴基直觉他是向史蒂夫而来的。

那位女士走到他的面前，巴基友好地微笑了一下，“你好。”

她向巴基回以一个微笑，也礼貌地回了一句“你好”，然后转向了史蒂夫。

“史蒂夫，好久不见。”她向史蒂夫伸出手去。

而史蒂夫显得有些惊讶，过了一会儿才去短暂地握了一下她的手。

“佩吉。”

“好像有五年了？”佩吉笑起来，“没想到会在伦敦碰到你。”

“我也没想到。最近过得怎么样？”

“应该说不错。你呢？”

“还不赖。”佩吉像是想起了什么，“既然你来了伦敦，妈妈一定想见见你，有没有空明天来我家坐坐？地址未变。”

“替我向卡特夫人问好。”史蒂夫回答，“至于明天……”

“明晚七点，来我家吃晚饭，不见不散。”

她没给史蒂夫留下任何回绝的机会，转身离去。

巴基看着那位佩吉女士果断离去的背影，皱着眉头望向史蒂夫：“伙计，我好像个透明人一样。一般来说，我在女士面前一直都是焦点。你认识她？”

史蒂夫看着他的眼睛：“佩吉·卡特。“

他顿了顿然后接着说：“她和我曾经在一起过。”

“哇哦。”巴基喝了一口酒，“现在你见过我一任前女友了，我也见过你一任了，我们扯平了。不过说实话，我还是觉得娜塔莎更符合我的审美些。”

天啊，我在胡言乱语些什么。巴基想。  
——TBC——


	21. Chapter 21

（21）

 

佩吉·卡特是史蒂夫唯一一任女友，倒不是说史蒂夫多么冷漠无情或是自我克制，其实不如说史蒂夫前十几年的人生中，他几乎没有机会跟女孩儿说上话。

两人相识于史蒂夫中学时。佩吉的母亲是史蒂夫的老师，也是给予他最多关怀的人生导师之一。刚刚走入中学的史蒂夫依旧瘦弱多病，不怎么受欢迎，时时被欺负。连许多老师都会忽略这个身材过于矮小的小孩儿，许多人都说史蒂夫活不过几个冬天了，而佩吉的母亲却没有。

卡特夫人是英国人，因为丈夫的关系搬到纽约，于是在史蒂夫的学校任教。这位慈爱的卡特夫人不光为他伸张正义，给予他及时的关心与帮助，还鼓励他拿起画笔和坚持锻炼。连那位彻底改变史蒂夫的厄金斯博士，都是她介绍给史蒂夫的。那时候史蒂夫经常拜访卡特夫人，也因此结识了卡特夫人的女儿佩吉。佩吉比他年长一岁，是一位相当迷人的女性，更难能可贵的是她不像其他青春期女孩儿一样只喜欢高大帅气的橄榄球四分卫，而对矮小瘦弱的史蒂夫嗤之以鼻，她和她的母亲一样能看出史蒂夫身上金子般的品质。史蒂夫当然与其他男孩子一样，对漂亮而聪慧的佩吉心存仰慕，并且也为终于得到了一位不会因为他的身体而歧视他的朋友而欣喜。

史蒂夫十一年级时，卡特一家搬回了英国。史蒂夫还是会时常与他们联系问候，佩吉也经常给他写信，告诉他自己在大学时的见闻。史蒂夫的身体一天强壮过一天，进入大学以后他就已经大变了模样。史蒂夫大三时，佩吉回到了纽约交流学习。史蒂夫作为她在本地的好友，对独身一人的佩吉自然更要多加关照。年轻人总是会容易互生好感，两个人自然地走到一起。史蒂夫尊重并且欣赏佩吉，而佩吉也同样欣赏史蒂夫从始至终的坚定和正直。

所有人都以为他们会走到结婚那一步，甚至卡特夫人都说过自己十分满意这位女婿。但史蒂夫和佩吉的感情却在长时间的相处后出现越来越多的裂痕。他们的性格中有太多不可调和的矛盾，虽然他们彼此欣赏却愈发觉得对方不适合携手一辈子。史蒂夫退伍那年圣诞，与他佩吉一家人度过。就是那个时候，佩吉与史蒂夫促膝长谈了一夜，两个人决定分手。

萨姆说史蒂夫八成是疯了，与佩吉那么多年都熬过来了，没人会比她更懂史蒂夫了，而他却就这么跟一个火辣聪明又对他一心一意的女人分手了。史蒂夫总是会摇摇头，佩吉很好我们也都很好，只是生活久了就太清楚彼此需要什么了。

只是那次以后，史蒂夫便没再去拜访过卡特夫人，那时候卡特夫人对年轻人的决定十分不满意。史蒂夫不得不承认恩师的翻脸是他结束那段感情时最难过的事情，但他也明白卡特夫人的感情，她那么爱佩吉也那么爱自己。

因而当他被佩吉邀请时，他又惊诧又欣喜同时也有些愧疚。他希望卡特夫人已经想通了，却又害怕又闹得不愉快。

“巴基，我应该早些告诉你。”他坐在酒店的床边看着趴在床上的棕发男人，看他睁着大眼睛有些好奇又温柔地盯着他的脸。

“你没这个义务史蒂夫。”巴基伸手拨弄了一下他额前的头发，“要不然我的故事得汇报三天三夜也说不完了。可能要从那个叫什么多多的姑娘说起了。”

“我也是会妒忌的，巴基。”

“你说真的？”棕发男人一下坐起来，“史蒂薇你可真可爱！！”

史蒂夫被他这一句弄得有些脸红，竟然不知怎么回嘴。巴基又躺下去，这回他仰躺着，就靠在史蒂夫的身边，仰着头盯着他耀眼的金发，“我很抱歉史蒂夫，我没能早点遇到你，要不然你就不会被人欺负。没人敢欺负巴恩斯的朋友。”

“那没什么。我不怕。”

“怎么会没什么？！”巴基瞪大了眼睛，咬住了腮帮子仿佛真的有点生气，“我想到你小时候在巷子里挨打又不知道逃跑的样子就生气，你真是个傻瓜，你应该跑的。幸好你活坚持到了我遇见你。可我真想好好帮你揍那些混蛋一拳的。”

“是，我最幸运的事情就是活到现在遇见了你。”

“上帝啊！你能不能别用这种婚礼誓言般的语气跟我说话。”巴基翻了个身，把脸埋进了柔软的枕头里。

史蒂夫用手抚摸着巴基柔软的头发：“我总觉得，无论我何时何地遇到你，我总是会爱你的。巴基，你是那么特别。”

“别说了。”巴基的声音闷在枕头里，模模糊糊，“我也是。”

 

第二天史蒂夫拿着花束敲开卡特家的大门时，内心还有些忐忑。这套西装是巴基帮他搭配的，领带是属于巴基的。他嫌弃史蒂夫的领带颜色都太老成，生生把自己弄成了五十岁模样。花束也是巴基的建议，他很细心，同时也很周到。

史蒂夫记得自己离开之前，巴基拽着他的领带有些恶狠狠地让自己小心言行，要不然这条领带会把一切都告诉他，气鼓鼓地样子可爱极了。他知道巴基并非是真的介意，却依然为此忍不住吃上一点飞醋，史蒂夫实在觉得自己的男朋友善解人意又直率可爱得让人简直不知道该怎么办好。

门是佩吉开的。她穿着一条普通的裙子，不大正式却很整洁。她看着史蒂夫手里的花束愣了一会儿，然后接过去。

“进来吧，妈妈在里面。”

卡特家的房子装饰几乎没有变化，只是添上了一些常用的家用电器，整体却还和多年前一样保持着一股复古的气息。卡特先生早逝，卡特夫人与佩吉两个女人生活在这里，总是透着精致和美好。

史蒂夫随着佩吉向里走，很快就闻到了食物的香气。卡特夫人从厨房里出来，她穿着毛衣和呢裙，头发又变白了不少，可依旧十分有气质。她先是看向女儿手里的花，又望向史蒂夫。

“小史蒂夫，我都快认不出你了。”卡特夫人笑起来，“十多年前我怎么会想到你会变得这么高大帅气。”

史蒂夫不好意思地笑起来：“我很想念您。”

卡特夫人几乎像是要哭出来：“我也是。”  
上一次见面时，卡特夫人气得面上发白的模样史蒂夫仍然记得。他刚刚不是没想过，如果卡特夫人依旧耿耿于怀自己该怎么办。可今天的卡特夫人就如同十几年前他们刚刚相识时一样温柔、慈爱并且善解人意。

“之前是我的不对。”卡特夫人带着些歉意看着史蒂夫，“你知道，佩吉是我唯一的孩子，我总怕她受了委屈。可我也不该委屈你。”

“不，这不是您的错，我能理解您。”

“我听佩吉说你有了新的恋人？孩子，告诉我，她是怎么样的女孩儿？”

史蒂夫有些惊讶，他从未对佩吉提起过巴基的事情。他看了一眼坐在一边的佩吉，对方低头喝着蔬菜浓汤，对他看过来的目光视而不见。

这还是他第一次对长辈提起这件事情。史蒂夫的父母都已经去世，他很少有长辈管束，也没有长辈可以倾诉和指导。卡特夫人就像是他的另一位母亲，他已经很多年没有像个孩子一样被这般慈爱的目光温柔地注视了。

“其实是他。”史蒂夫微笑着说，“您别太惊讶，我对于优秀的女性和男性都有着同等的兴趣。”

“我知道孩子，你是不会被性别观念所束缚的。你总是很不一样。”

史蒂夫对于恩师的夸奖依然会有些害羞，他低下头喝了口汤继续说道：“他是位老师，和您一样。他在大学教授语言，他是语言方面的天才，也兼职做翻译。”

“我就知道昨晚那个漂亮的男孩儿是你的男朋友！”佩吉得意地看了他一眼，然后和母亲对视了一下。

“坏姑娘，噢，我赌输了。”卡特夫人一脸懊恼，却笑了起来，“佩吉说昨晚遇到了你，你好像有了个男朋友，我还不相信。我又输了，我总是不如她了解你。”

“没有的事。”史蒂夫也被母女俩精彩的表情逗笑了，他不介意她们拿自己打赌，他也相信她们没有恶意。

“继续告诉我，亲爱的。他是怎么样的人？”

“他是我见过最好的人。他很温柔并且热情，总是那么有幽默感，可是同时又认真理性。我不知道该怎么说，我只能说他好极了。他有我见过的所有优秀的品质。”

佩吉摇了摇头：“看来我们这里有一位先生已经为恋爱着了魔。”

“你很爱他史蒂夫，我看的出来。”卡特夫人微笑着，“居然比爱我的女儿还要爱，你这样子我还从没有见过。”

“妈妈！”佩吉吃惊地打断自己的母亲，“别扯上我。我马上就要订婚了。”

“佩吉？”史蒂夫更为吃惊，“他是谁？”

“你不认识。不过他比你合适，难道你不相信我的眼光？”

“我总是相信你，你知道，佩吉。”

卡特夫人打断他们的斗嘴，对她来说，史蒂夫一直就像是他的另一个儿子。虽然她曾一时气急伤了史蒂夫的心也伤了自己，但如今尽释前嫌，她更想给眼前高大的年轻人母亲的关怀，就像多年前她对那个小个子金发男孩一样。

“史蒂夫，所以这次你想好了吗？”

“我想好了。”史蒂夫坚定地说，“我很爱他，并且愿意与他共度余生。”

“很高兴你能找到适合你的人。”卡特夫人握住他的手，“我的男孩，我总是希望你幸福。下次能和他一起来看我吗？”

“妈妈，我总觉得你没那么喜欢丹尼尔。”佩吉抱怨道，“我可以告你偏心小儿子吗？”

“没有的事。”卡特夫人辩解道，然后继续望向史蒂夫，“你们的婚礼我一定要去。”

“实际上我还没有正式求婚。”史蒂夫说，“我想先搞定他的父母，我不希望他有压力。”

卡特夫人像是多年前一样揉揉史蒂夫金色的头发：“去吧男孩儿。我不相信有人会不喜欢你，你男朋友的妈妈一定会爱死你了。”

“我相信您也会爱死他的。他真的很可爱。”

佩吉也笑起来：“别的没法说，不过你的领带确实能体现他品味不错。”

“对，他的品味不错。”史蒂夫幸福地笑起来，又换来佩吉的一句打趣。

餐厅的灯光暖黄，跟他多年前拜访时一样。卡特夫人的苹果派和他的母亲做的一样香气四溢，就像她的手与自己母亲的一样温暖柔软。卡特夫人已经不如原来年轻了，但却一样慈爱而温柔，史蒂夫喜欢听她喊自己“我的男孩儿”，也喜欢她充满暖意的目光。

佩吉送他出门时，史蒂夫对她说了句谢谢。

“没什么，妈妈真的一直很想你。”

“我也很想你们。”

“煽情不适合我们。”佩吉还是如同多年前一样果敢而美丽，“史蒂夫，你得记住，妈妈和我永远是你的亲人。这从我们十几岁开始的时候就是了，别让那个巴基欺负你。”

“他不会的佩吉。”

“回去吧，金发小子。”佩吉拍了拍他的肩膀，“希望他可别吃我的醋。”

“他已经有点儿了。”

“真的？多糟糕啊，丹尼尔也吃你的醋了。我们得弄个四人约会好好解释一下。”

“下次。”史蒂夫笑着说，“下次我们伦敦再见。”

佩吉也笑起来，她和史蒂夫轻轻地拥抱告别，如同一对最普通也最亲密的姐弟：“下回见。”

——TBC——


	22. Chapter 22

22

巴基躺在自己的房间里，时间尚早，但他却觉得无所事事。  
他刚刚和萨姆他们去喝了两杯，还算进行。萨姆是位好朋友，他的热情总能轻易感染身边的人。可当他灌下今夜不知道第几杯酒，他的黑人新朋友终于从他手中抽走了酒杯.  
“嘿，嘿！詹姆斯。别再喝了哥们儿，我可答应过史蒂夫看好你。”  
巴基摇了摇头：“我没喝多。”  
他神智清醒，甚至还能上去跟漂亮的姑娘们热舞一番。他工作顺利并且爱情甜蜜，实在是没有什么买醉的理由。可是史蒂夫，噢该死的史蒂夫。  
巴基抿紧了嘴唇，脸颊因为他的动作微微鼓起，就像是只含满了坚果的花栗鼠。他维持了一会儿这个表情，终于在黑人朋友担心的目光下，肩膀一塌，泄了口气一般微笑起来。  
“萨姆，我有点累了，先回去了。”  
“我送你！”萨姆立刻站起来。  
而巴基把他按回座椅上，拍了拍他的肩膀：“别担心伙计，我不会去跳泰晤士河的。这里没了你可不行。我是个成年人了，别像看小孩一样看着我。”  
“可你有点醉了。”  
“见鬼，我可没醉！”巴基在原地转了一圈，甚至跟着酒吧里强烈的音乐节奏摇了摇身体，对着不远处一桌漂亮的姑娘眨了眨眼睛。  
“行了行了。”萨姆再度站起身来，抓住他的手腕，“我送你回去。你以为我很喜欢做这事儿吗？你要是有问题，史蒂夫会杀了我的。”  
巴基这时候才明白或许自己是真的有点醉，要不然为什么他的手腕使不上劲儿，只能被萨姆一路拖到门外。伦敦夜晚的湿冷空气让他打了个激灵，但却让他变得清爽了些。萨姆叫了辆出租车，把他有些粗暴地塞了进去。  
“我要找史蒂夫告状。”巴基扭着自己的手腕，其实萨姆没怎么用力，只是不知道为什么他就是有点想较真。或许是源于他刚刚挣扎了半天也没能挣扎开，莫名有些自尊受挫。他又想到如果是史蒂夫，大概自己就算没喝酒也会挣脱不开，这个他也不是没试过。  
他突然笑了起来。  
萨姆瞥了他一眼，皱着眉头。恋爱中的人难道就这么奇怪？上一秒还像是个失恋的醉汉，这一秒又笑得像是与王子一见钟情的少女。  
“詹姆斯。我得跟你说，史蒂夫绝不会背叛你，就算那个人是佩吉。”  
“什么？”巴基显然还没从刚刚的联想中回神，过了一会儿才明白黑人朋友的意思。他当然不认为史蒂夫会背叛他，不要说史蒂夫已经跟他仔仔细细说明了情况，就算他什么都没说，巴基还是会选择相信史蒂夫。见鬼的史蒂夫，他就是那么好的人，巴基从不怀疑他。  
可是当他看见史蒂夫拿着花束穿得该死地帅气地坐上车时，那种不太爽快的感觉还是从心里冒了出来。他相信史蒂夫却不认得佩吉，他不想恶意揣测一位美丽正直的女性，可他怎么能不嫉妒呢。佩吉陪伴了史蒂夫不那么一帆风顺的少年时代，用她的美丽与智慧来鼓励他。而巴基却永远没机会干这些，他没机会去巷子里揍每一个欺负当年的小史蒂夫的混蛋，他也没机会亲手帮那个倔强的小家伙处理伤口。他想他愿意把瘦小的金发少年抱在怀里，整夜陪他聊天，或是呆着一动不动，给他做练习的模特。他是多么希望自己能够早点遇到史蒂夫。  
萨姆拍了拍他的肩膀：“你真是心神不宁，还好刚刚我没让你自己回来。”  
出租车缓缓开在人流里，他们大概还有几分钟就能到了。  
“我没事萨姆。我相信史蒂夫。”  
“我知道，该死的，为什么我要为你们担心！”萨姆没好气地翻了个白眼，“你也应该相信佩吉，她是个高尚的女人。虽然在之前我们都觉得史蒂夫应该和他结婚，你别生气哥们儿，我没觉得你不好。”  
“我知道，她还十分美丽。”巴基低着头，车里太暗，这让萨姆看不清他的表情。  
“我的天啊，哥们儿，别这样。我保证他们俩之间绝不会有什么死灰复燃这档子事儿！”  
“我也没怀疑他们，萨姆，我真的没有。”巴基眨了眨眼睛，“我只是……”

我只是觉得我和他认识的时间点糟糕极了。  
巴基仰躺在柔软的床上，他开始有点头疼了。他在洁白柔软的枕头上滚了一圈，可太阳穴突突跳动的间歇性疼痛让他愈发不能安生。或许他是真的喝了太多的酒了，他自己没有意识到。萨姆是个实诚的好人，他把自己扔回床上后还给他买了解酒药。  
“史蒂夫真是个混蛋，为什么他不自己回来照顾你？”萨姆因为剧烈的运动有些喘气，他给巴基倒了杯水，并把解酒药放下。  
“你走吧，我能照顾我自己。”巴基耸耸肩膀，站起来把自己的外套脱掉，去浴室洗了把脸。  
萨姆打量了他一会儿，确实没有什么不对，才终于出了门，回到他快乐的酒局中去。  
巴基于是一下躺倒在床上，甚至连伸手去拿解酒药的力气也用光了。  
他闭着眼睛，脑子里闪过一些画面。那是他初见史蒂夫的时候，金发的甜心是他的猎物，是他满意的床伴，是他不用顾忌任何的发泄对象。那是一段挺荒唐的日子，他喜欢史蒂夫，却也幼稚可笑地对他发泄着自己的一切。但史蒂夫却很少对他透露什么。  
他不觉得这样的相遇有什么可耻，甚至可以说有些玄妙。纵然他们之前经历过太多的弯弯绕绕，但结局却终究是浪漫的。可佩吉，从她出现，巴基的脑中就萦绕不去，这样一位优秀的女性，她感谢她给了史蒂夫鼓励和安慰，陪伴她度过那些难熬的时光，却也同时抹不开自己心头的那一点点妒忌。多么可笑的独占欲，他也想陪伴史蒂夫，从他们未曾相识时开始。  
巴基被自己幼稚的想法逗笑了，却又真的有点莫名生气。他就像是个孩子，喜怒无常，却只为了史蒂夫，英俊帅气又诚实的该死的史蒂夫。  
他想的太入神，以至于额头上覆上一只手，他才猛地反应过来有人进入了房间。  
那双手是属于史蒂夫的。巴基猛地睁开眼睛，适应了一会儿才看清眼前的金发男人。他依然穿着自己为他挑选的漂亮西装，那条领带跟出去时一样齐整，正用温柔的眼睛盯着自己。  
“萨姆说你喝醉了。”  
“我没有。”巴基翻身起来，却因为太急有些眩晕。史蒂夫连忙扶住了他。  
史蒂夫笑着看他：“你明明说你不生气的。”  
“我没生气。”巴基看着他，过了两秒，他猛地扯住了史蒂夫的领带。  
“我没生气。”  
他重复道。

史蒂夫被人一把按在了床上，巴基的力气不小。那当然也不是什么稀奇的事情，他是个强壮、漂亮并且健康的男人。  
巴基看上去脸颊有点发红，但却不算不清醒。他的绿眼睛湿漉漉的，这漂亮的眼睛总是这样，只需要一眼就让他神魂颠倒。史蒂夫爱它们爱得要命。  
他本来只想稍微逗一逗这只小猫，然后就告诉他卡特夫人说的话。他不想让巴基有一丝的担心或是情绪，即使他明白他的巴基总是最理解他的那个人。况且，卡特夫人待他如亲子，他迟早也要带巴基去拜访这位虽没有血缘关系却已胜似他的亲人的善良老夫人。  
可巴基却完全把他的计划打乱了。天知道他的动作怎么能那么敏捷，就像是只猎豹，瞬间就和他换了个位置，接着他的领带或许该说是巴基借给他的领带被人迅速而灵巧地解开，遮住了他的眼睛，在他的脑后绑住。  
巴基开始解他的扣子，同时另一只手不急不缓地隔那几层布料揉着他的裆部。这可真要命，他几乎瞬间就硬了。  
“巴基？”  
“不准说话。”巴基用力捏了一下那里，然后把他的外套一下扯了下来。  
耳边传来布料摩擦的声音。史蒂夫的听觉十分灵敏，特种部队的生活让他的这种机敏几乎刻在灵魂里，如今在黑暗中寂静的房间里，连呼吸声都好像被放大了千万倍。他知道巴基在脱衣服。他大概坐在床尾，用力扯他那条有点紧的牛仔裤，然后掀起自己的帽衫，露出漂亮的腹肌，现在他大概只剩下一条内裤，包裹着他漂亮紧致的屁股。  
这场景他见过无数次，只是在想象中他就觉得自己硬了一圈。他不喜欢黑暗的感觉，这对于一个战士来说意味着无数未知的危险，即使他已经退伍多年，也不愿再体会这种不安。可现在黑暗却让他更加兴奋，或者说巴基总是让他很兴奋。  
巴基没有再回到他的身边给他亲吻，像往常一样。一切都这么安静，就好像他默默离开了一样，直到史蒂夫听到低低的喘息声。  
他喘息断断续续，夹杂着几声呻吟，声音被压得很低，他的主人的声线却还总是带着点难以抹消的慵懒。巴基在自慰。  
他的动作有点快，就像是个急切的中学生。他就窝在床的另一角，内裤半挂在屁股上，握着他漂亮的家伙，上下套弄，用手按压着柱身和睾丸，让自己获得原始而简单的快感。  
史蒂夫被他的声音折磨得快要发疯。他伸手去扯自己眼睛上的领带，却被出言喝止。  
“不准动！”巴基的音调有些高，甚至他最后一个音都有些变了调。  
“巴基。”史蒂夫喊他的名字。  
过了一会儿，男人叹了口气，他靠过来，身上还带着点酒气。他凑过去吻史蒂夫的嘴唇，然后拉开他的裤链，帮他把那根已经硬得不行的玩意儿释放出来。  
他的阴茎很快就被含住了，巴基舔着他圆润的顶部，然后尽量吞得更深。他的舌头灵活，就像他能轻易说出那么多拗口的语言。他吞得有些吃力，舌头却从没有休息过，他吞吐了一会儿，又吐出来，沿着柱身舔舐着，再一路上去轻轻咬着他的囊袋。  
史蒂夫总是愿意为巴基疯狂，从他们第一天见面的时候就是这样。他想起来，把这个男人直接按到身下狠狠地操他，却又愿意纵容他的脾气和玩心。巴基的口腔就像是个天堂，史蒂夫花了很大力气才控制自己不直接操进他的喉咙里。  
身下那家伙已经涨得不能再涨了，巴基给他的抚慰却还远远不够。他想看着那个可爱的男人，看他漂亮的眼睛，发红的眼眶里聚集起泪水，看他蝴蝶骨上耸起，看他塌陷下去的漂亮的腰背。巴基似乎猜到了他的心思，他又强调了一遍“不准看”，然后跨坐到史蒂夫的腰腹上。  
他没有完全坐下，只是跪着，大腿的根部摩擦着史蒂夫有些粗硬的皮带，低低的呻吟又弥漫开来。史蒂夫感到有什么液体滴在了他的衣服和裤子上，随即他反应过来那是润滑剂，巴基正在给自己做润滑。  
他们做过许多次，但巴基很少给自己做这档子事。史蒂夫是个贴心又可爱的情人，他总把准备工作做得无比到位，而巴基也乐得享受这种体贴，况且这件事是确实有点儿羞耻。巴基把手指放进自己的身体里，那感觉有点怪，推进有些困难，他的腿在史蒂夫的皮带上蹭得发红，微弱的疼痛让他更感到兴奋。  
史蒂夫半靠在床头，他还乖乖地蒙着眼睛，甚至乖乖地没动，即使他的老二已经硬得可怕。  
巴基有点想吻他，却忍住了，他不知道自己为什么这么做，但就莫名地赌气起来。他试着放进第二根手指，这让他的这个姿势更加难堪了。他低着头，盯着史蒂夫的身体，即使隔着衬衫也能看到那漂亮的肌肉块，该死的，他当年或许就是被这个迷了心窍。  
“巴基，亲爱的。”史蒂夫皱着眉头，却微笑着，“别为难自己好吗？”  
巴基一只手撑着他壮硕的胸肌，一只手抓住他那根硬物，猛地坐了下去。史蒂夫几乎是立刻就托住了他的腰。  
“别这样，你会伤了你自己的。”  
巴基从刺痛里回过神来，他自己的润滑工作做得可够糟糕的，他得承认。这有点丢脸，但他此刻却只能大口喘着粗气。  
“我来，好吗？”史蒂夫试探地问。  
巴基知道，只要史蒂夫想，他可以立马把自己按在身下狠操，自己在健身房弄出来的花架子肌肉，在他这种真刀真枪的军人面前，什么也不是。可史蒂夫仍然愿意迁就他，小心翼翼询问他的意愿。  
“但你不准把领带取下来。”巴基说。他依然在赌气，他想。  
于是下一秒，史蒂夫就把他温柔地放倒在床上。蒙着眼睛的男人吻他，他总是能精准地找到位置。他的那家伙在穴口缓慢地摩擦，然后一点点地向里推进着。他的动作如此轻柔，甚至隔着那条领带，巴基都能感受到他温柔的目光。  
史蒂夫用手遮住他的眼睛，舌头却在他的嘴唇上没完没了地舔弄。下面的推进那么缓慢，但却每进一点就让人头皮发麻。他们急不可耐，却又不想这么快结束。  
可这一切最后还是会变成狂风骤雨般的掠夺，而巴基也享受这种掠夺。他们亲吻，肉体的拍打声和喘息混在一块。毫不掩饰和顾忌的呻吟从巴基的嘴里溢出，他在高潮前一刻抓住了史蒂夫脑后的领带。  
领带滑落的时候，史蒂夫看到了巴基掉落的眼泪和晶莹的嘴唇。他的睫毛扑闪着，绿色的眼睛里仿佛有一团火焰。  
他像是一幅画，又或者是艺术品，史蒂夫不知道该怎么说。他吻了吻对方的眼睛，虔诚地如同信徒。  
巴基搂住他，揉着他漂亮的金色短发。  
“史蒂夫。”他哑着嗓子，“我为什么不能早点遇到你。那样你不会那么难熬，我什么也帮不了你。”  
“巴基，不论你什么时候遇到我，遇到你的那一刻就是奇迹的开始。”  
“可我……说出来可太傻了。我嫉妒佩吉，我想陪你，就从你还是个病秧子就开始陪你，为什么我不能。”  
史蒂夫用手摩挲他的脸颊，盯着他如同湖水般的眼睛：“你不是过去，是未来。”


	23. Chapter 23

23

 

巴基·巴恩斯在一年中总有一些时候希望自己的妹妹消失。我们并不能否认他仍然是一位好哥哥，但也得允许他有点小脾气，特别是在某些时候，比如说凌晨五点他窝在男友的怀里酣睡的时候。

“巴基！”丽贝卡的声音清脆。而巴基的眼皮子都睁不开，连手机都快拿不住。

“你知道现在伦敦是几点对吧？”巴基想如果不是因为他是个好哥哥他一定早就愤怒地把电话挂了，“淘气的姑娘，你不要又是在酒吧喝得烂醉才想起你的哥哥，我现在想去接你也没法子。”

丽贝卡那边的风有些喧嚣，很明显他那个淘气的妹妹又是在哪里和朋友聚会玩乐。巴基当然没有为这个责怪她的意思，丽贝卡是成年人了，有点自己的夜生活他当然管不着。可关键问题是他实在是太困了，说一句话都要连打三个哈欠。

“谢谢你提醒我，巴基。”丽贝卡哼了一声，“我只是想告诉你，我有些东西放在伦敦忘了带回来，正好让丹尼尔给你。”

“让他自己给你送过去不好吗？”巴基依旧对妹妹的这位男朋友颇有些不满，他又往史蒂夫宽大的胸膛里蹭了蹭，发出哼哼唧唧的声音。

丽贝卡叹了口气：“他还要工作的。而且今年圣诞他要陪他的妈妈和祖母，我们说好了的。巴基，懂事儿点。”

“现在变成你要求我懂事了？”

“亲爱的哥哥。”丽贝卡放软了声调，他知道巴基终究会答应她的，从小到大一直是这样，“不会麻烦你的，我让他给你送到酒店或者机场。”

巴基有些不耐烦地戳了戳史蒂夫的肚子：“史蒂薇，我们什么时候的飞机？”

“上午十一点。”

“该死，那我不是没多久能睡了。”巴基嘟囔道，“要不让他八点前送到酒店，或者直接送去希斯罗。我们十一点的飞机，没太多时间等他。”

丽贝卡应承下来，巴基几乎在妹妹说完“好吧”以后就再没听清她在说些什么。他连结束通话键都懒得按，搂住身边的史蒂夫的腰，嘟囔着说：“亲爱的，我快要散架了。真希望你抱着我去机场。”

史蒂夫把他耳边的手机按了挂断键，拿过来放到床边，吻了吻他的眉毛。

“如果你真的这么想的话。”

 

巴基显然不是真的这么想的，所以当他迷迷糊糊地被史蒂夫一把横抱起来的时候，他几乎是瞬间就醒了。

“天啊！”刚刚反应过来这一切是怎么回事的巴基，猛地挣扎了一下。他毕竟也是个体格算是健壮的成年男子，当然会让史蒂夫一个踉跄，这一下又吓得他连忙抱紧了金发男人的脖子。

巴基还没从刚刚的惊吓里回过神来，也遗忘了他现在的模样绝对会是会让以前的自己嫌弃的样子。他望着史蒂夫英俊的侧脸：“你在发什么神经，亲爱的大力士！”

史蒂夫笑起来：“不是你说的吗，希望我抱你去机场。”

巴基早就对凌晨的那一场神志不清的对话记忆模糊了，被史蒂夫提醒才想起来，顿时脸从内到外红了个透。他仍然搂着史蒂夫的脖子以防止自己掉下去，但是却口上却不断催促对方把自己放下来。

当然得放下来。他可是巴基·巴恩斯，现在这个模样可要多丢脸有多丢脸。

史蒂夫还是一路把他抱到了浴室才罢休。巴基的双脚一落地，就转过身去狠狠地掐了下史蒂夫的脸。

“我是不是该夸你的行动力，罗杰斯先生。”

“谢谢夸奖，巴恩斯先生。”

巴基看着他的笑终于叹了口气：“我原来怎么没发现你这么……哦怎么说，有点儿无赖？”

“别生气好吗，我从小都梦想着可以抱一抱我的公主。”史蒂夫从后面抱住巴基，亲吻他的脸颊。

而巴基用手肘狠狠地撞了一下他的腹部：“你他妈才是公主！罗杰斯，你给我站好！我也要让你尝尝这个滋味！”

于是半个小时候，萨姆敲开巴基的房门时就看到了乱七八糟的床单，衣衫不整的他的朋友史蒂夫正坐在地上，表情有些痛苦。

“哇哦……”萨姆反应了两秒，“史蒂夫，我们的巴恩斯勇猛异常啊哈？”

“萨姆，不是你想的那样。”史蒂夫揉着自己的后腰，真的有点疼，被人从半人高的地方摔下来任他身体素质再好也不会好过。

而罪魁祸首憋着笑，他发誓他不是故意要摔史蒂夫的。都怪他太重了，该死的肌肉男，他怀疑史蒂夫的肌肉密度是正常人的四倍。他清了清嗓子站起来，又走到史蒂夫面前蹲下去，伸出手帮他揉了揉他的腰部。

“亲爱的萨姆，答应我，别说出去好吗？”他笑着说。

 

吃过早餐后时间就显得有些紧张了。好在他们的东西不多，很快便能出发。到达希斯罗机场的时候还有不到两个小时的时间。巴基把自己所在的位置发给丽贝卡，催促着她赶紧把她那个没用的男友变到机场来，他没空在这儿等太久。

他们办过了值机和托运，史蒂夫和巴基等在安检口前，看着人来人往。作为欧洲最重要的交通枢纽之一，希斯罗机场可以说相当热闹。这里每天有来来往往的那么多人，来自不同的国家和城市，为了各种目的而奔忙。

就像眼前的这位日本情侣，大约是留学生，女孩儿比男孩儿早一年毕业，两个人正在互诉衷肠难舍难分。他们毫不避讳，大概是觉得这里的其他人也不会明白他们说了些什么。巴基往另一边走了一点，以避开他们的话语，免得再听到什么。

那对情侣根本没有注意到他，女孩儿和男孩儿说了些什么，他们接吻，然后女孩的眼泪就落了下来。机场和车站，永远是充满了离别的地方，每个人有每个人的故事，每个人有每个人的路。

“巴基？”史蒂夫揉了揉他的头发。

巴基拍了一下他的手：“嘿，别老动我的头发。”

“抱歉。”史蒂夫举起手做了个投降的动作，“你在看什么？”

“没什么。”巴基把目光从那对情侣身上挪开，然后看向史蒂夫，“在看一对情侣告别，真令人心碎。”

“那确实是。我怎么能想象跟你告别。”

“看看你，多愁善感的小史蒂夫。”巴基抱住他，故意换上了夸张的语调，“亲爱的史蒂薇，你的丈夫就要抛弃你去美国，你这可怜的爱尔兰小美人，我要拿你怎么办。”

史蒂夫由着他胡闹，笑着也用颇有些夸张的话语回过去：“那我恳求我英俊的丈夫在我离开前吻我，不停歇地吻我。”

巴基笑得几乎要断气，他抱住史蒂夫的脑袋，在人来人往的希斯罗机场，旁若无人地与他拥吻在一起。

 

丹尼尔听女朋友说过，他的哥哥对他不大满意。于是他特地起早了些，穿戴整齐，把丽贝卡需要的东西全部放好在一个精美的纸盒里，并且还附带了一些送给他未来妻子的哥哥詹姆斯的一些礼物。

他在丽贝卡的脸书里还有手机里都见过她的这位哥哥。詹姆斯和丽贝卡长得有几分相似，巴恩斯家的良好基因让兄妹俩都能称为是美人。其实丹尼尔觉得詹姆斯笑起来更为生动好看，并且显得非常和善，倒不像是丽贝卡说得那样。

但他的内心还是存着一丝忐忑，曾设想过多次与他见面的场景。可他怎么也没想到，当他在人来人往的机场里终于发现了詹姆斯身影的时候，他和一个金发的男人吻得难舍难分。

丹尼尔不知道该不该向前再走一步。

詹姆斯几乎没有停止的意思。他们会停一停，在这间隙就用额头贴着额头说话，然后不出十秒又会啃咬在一起。丹尼尔倒不是对这类人群有什么偏见，只是没想到而已。毕竟丽贝卡给他看过他的哥哥还有那位火辣红发前女友的合照。

等到巴基终于发现抱着礼物的丹尼尔时，他已经拿着那盒子在哪儿呆站了好一会儿了。

“上帝！”巴基辨认了一会儿，终于确定了那就是他妹妹的男友，很可能成为他妹夫的丹尼尔。他尽力隐藏自己的那一点点尴尬，走过去拍了拍他的肩膀，“嘿，丹尼尔。我是贝卡的哥哥。”

“你好，巴恩斯先生……”丹尼尔一时间不知道该怎么称呼。

“别这样，好像在叫我爸爸。”他撇了撇嘴，“叫我詹姆斯，或者巴基都可以。你手上就是要给丽贝卡拿的东西。给我吧，谢谢。丽贝卡是个不省心的姑娘。”

“她很可爱。”

“当然啦。”巴基笑了一下，“她是我的妹妹，我的妹妹总是很可爱。”

他们又简单地聊了一会儿，直到史蒂夫来提醒他们真的应该去安检了。巴基指了指箱子：“里面没有什么违禁物品吧？你知道，炸弹什么的。”

“当然没有！”

“好孩子。”巴基眨了眨眼睛，“还有一件事，别把你看到的告诉丽贝卡好吗？”

 

他们终于在飞机上坐定的时候，史蒂夫吩咐空乘给他们拿了一些饮料和吃的。

巴基靠在舒服的座椅上，表示飞机一起飞，他就要睡死过去。

“你为什么不想让你妹妹知道我们的事？”史蒂夫尽量让自己这句话里的担忧显得不那么明显。

“嗯？”巴基睁开眼睛，过了一会儿，看着史蒂夫紧皱的眉头笑起来，“别担心，史蒂夫。我保证对你有十二万分的认真。”

“我不是那个意思。我是说，你的父母是不是？”

“不是，不是，史蒂夫！”巴基反应了两秒立马回道，“他们不恐同。我在高中就交过男朋友，他们早就知道了。只要我喜欢，他们并不会在意。况且，史蒂夫，你这样的金发甜心难道还有人会不喜欢吗？”

史蒂夫松了口气。他害怕巴基会瞒着他什么，为他去承受来自家庭的压力。他不会因为困难而放弃，但他也不希望巴基承受痛苦。

“那你为什么不告诉你妹妹？”

“丹尼尔那小子八成还是会告诉她的，他对她言听计从。”巴基耸了耸肩膀，“一般来说我比较不希望让丽贝卡先知道。因为大概等我们下了飞机，你的好朋友娜塔莎，我的那些哥们儿，当然还有我的爸妈全部都会知道了。”

“我倒不介意。”史蒂夫笑了，“如果有个电视节目让我去宣布我和你的消息，我也会愿意。”

“你可以试试下次在什么商业周刊的采访上说一说。”巴基再次闭上眼睛，困意立马袭来，“你可以说你的男朋友是个英俊非凡的天才，你爱他胜过一切。”

“确实如此。”

巴基打了个哈欠：“但那都是以后的事儿，我想好好睡一觉。我建议，为了躲开洛基还有娜塔莎对我的审问，我们下飞机以后也别开机……”

他的声音低下去。而史蒂夫为他盖好毯子，笑着点了点头。

 

飞机落地时已经是晚上。他们在飞机上用过了餐，虽然他们都没吃多少，但也一点也不饿。

史蒂夫的车早被助理停在了停车场，巴基决心要短暂地离家出走，无视了史蒂夫给他的打个电话报平安的建议。

“我要人间蒸发一晚！”巴基在史蒂夫曼哈顿的公寓里走来走去，“我们干点有意思的事情。”

“什么是有意思的事情？”

“哦我的罗杰斯先生啊，别用那种眼神操我！”巴基在餐桌边上坐下，又焦躁地坐回沙发，“我可没有那种意思，我是说，我们可以看个电影什么的。”

史蒂夫很少在他的公寓里娱乐，除了偶尔有时候会有些朋友把他这里当做聚会的场所。他的娱乐活动少得可怜，还会被嘲笑老套得可怕，看书看报纸还有偶尔绘画。他连电影光碟都没有几张。

巴基蹲在电视柜前：“星际迷航，星球大战。不少童年回忆？公主日记？天啊，认真的吗史蒂夫？”

“那是别人送给我的。”

“谁？哪个把你当王子的小妞儿？”巴基转头看他，拖着下巴端详了一会儿，“你和克里斯·派恩的蓝眼睛还真有点儿相似。”

“不是，是我之前救过的一个小姑娘。我还没退伍的时候。她现在已经被一对中年夫妇收养了，他们一直想要个女儿。那是我去年生日她送给我的。”

“看来是我的小情敌，可真头疼，我都不好意思跟小姑娘抢她的王子。”巴基故意做了个难以抉择的表情，然后继续翻看那堆数目不多的光碟，“你的储备可真算得上是可怜了。哦，这个！真够老派的！”

泰坦尼克号。

巴基像是受到了什么启发，突然一下站起来，几下就把自己的上衣脱了下来。

“金发的画家，你愿意给我画张画像吗？”

——TBC——


	24. Chapter 24

24

史蒂夫坐在画架的后面，看着巴基在他的沙发上摆出各种别扭的姿势。  
“嘿，史蒂夫，这样好吗？是不是太娘了？”巴基说着还故意用手指绕了一下自己的发尾，挑了挑眉毛，送出一个飞吻。  
史蒂夫忍不住笑起来，抿着嘴唇摇摇头。他本来真的只想好好的画一张而已，可巴基折腾摆弄了半天反倒让他没法集中精神。  
他就像个多动症的儿童一样。史蒂夫忍不住这样想。他看着巴基又换了个姿势，不安分地把左脚换到右脚，靠着沙发的样子换了又换，从躺着变成坐着，最后又变为趴着，他看上去竟然还有点紧张，不断地舔着他的嘴唇，把他本来就比一般人红润的嘴唇，弄得就好像涂了一层口红似的。  
“亲爱的，别动好吗？”史蒂夫终于放下笔，笑着叹了口气，“你这样让我怎么画呢？”  
“不动可太难了！”巴基对史蒂夫的要求有些不满，“而且你还没有告诉我应该摆怎么样的姿势呢。不准用随便我来搪塞我。”  
史蒂夫摇摇头。在他心里巴基无论什么角度什么姿势都能让他觉得心旷神怡，他想其实真的也没必要让他不动，或许他确实早就对他的一切了熟于心，即使没有他，他也能把巴基的模样描摹出来。  
“所以你就准备这么用眼睛看着我，等笔自己把我画出来吗？”巴基朝他眨了眨眼睛，“我只知道你是爱尔兰裔，还不知道你去过霍格沃茨。”  
史蒂夫看着他被自己盯得有些害羞却又调皮地用不停说话来掩饰自己的模样，又忍不住笑起来。巴基可爱极了，而且他每一天都比原来更加可爱，也更为迷人。史蒂夫为自己拥有他而觉得无比的幸运。他居然真的拥有了他，这仿佛就像是一场梦一般。  
“巴基，”史蒂夫清了清嗓子，“我想我们应该像泰坦尼克一样。”  
“什么？你要给我弄个蓝色钻石挂在脖子上吗？”  
“如果你想要的话。”史蒂夫回答，“我是说，把裤子脱了。”  
巴基愣了愣，然后突然笑出声来：“史蒂夫，噢，我得说明，他们画完以后的那些事情也要继续。”  
“你是说被你的未婚夫追杀，还是沉到海底？”  
巴基有些不满地站起来，他一边解开他的裤子的扣子，一边向史蒂夫走过去，他吻住史蒂夫的嘴唇再到面颊，最后凑近他的耳边。  
“我是说，性。”

史蒂夫用他的画笔在纸张上迅速地描摹着。实际上他觉得他这次画得并不好，他的杂念太多，连起草的底稿都乱得一塌糊涂。巴基不再乱动了，他乖乖地靠在沙发上，浑身赤裸。他的肌肉线条很美，他没有史蒂夫那么强壮，却显得非常匀称好看。腹肌整整齐齐，而胸肌上两个粉红的乳头如今已经挺立起来。他的腰部微微下陷，呈现出一个漂亮的弧度，自然连接到那对修长而漂亮的双腿。他的腿在男人中实在算得上细瘦了，特别是他爱穿那些紧身的裤子，更包裹又细又长。但这双腿又不显得病态，反而充满了鲜活的力量。他的脚踝更加细瘦，史蒂夫忍不住想起来多少次他捏住那里的感觉，巴基躺在他的身下，任他为所欲为。  
史蒂夫只觉得气血上冲，他没法儿做到平心静气。况且他已经看到，巴基也早就硬了。  
他不着寸缕，于是性器逐渐抬头的过程他看得那么清楚。那玩意儿如今早已经因为充血变为了深色，在两腿之间有些突兀地挺立着，而巴基没有去抚摸它的意思。  
他只是他漂亮的绿色眼睛，盯着史蒂夫，那里已经漫上了水汽，在这暧昧的灯光下，显得格外动情。即使巴基没有说一句话，史蒂夫也明白那眼神中的意思。他为这样的巴基几乎已经发了疯，他想他已经硬得快要爆炸了。  
他们保持沉默已经有一段时间，屋子里只剩下两个人逐渐粗重的呼吸声。他看见巴基的脸上逐渐泛起绯红，而他的嘴唇也因为他那频率愈发夸张地舔舐而变得格外红肿。  
“史蒂夫……”巴基终于用沙哑的声音说话，那声音又轻，仿佛呢喃又如呻吟，“还没画好吗？”  
史蒂夫只觉得自己的汗水都在沿着额头不断地向下流淌，他拿笔的手几乎已经握不住。  
“我画的太慢了。”  
巴基咬住自己的嘴唇：“那我可以动动它吗？”  
史蒂夫闭上眼睛叹了口气：“只怕不行，亲爱的。”  
接下来的时光更如同煎熬。史蒂夫看到巴基的面颊变得越来越红，他还是乖乖地把手放在原处，没有去抚慰他那早已已经硬得不行的玩意儿，但他的双腿开始忍不住地细微磨蹭，又好像怕史蒂夫发现似的，每次史蒂夫的目光从画架转回他的身上，他就有几秒的停滞，眼睛瞪大，如同一只惊惧的小鹿。  
谁会愿意拒绝这样的人。史蒂夫几乎不知道自己是怎么收的尾，他想这大概是他一辈子画得最糟糕的人像，搞不好比他刚开始学画时还要糟糕好几倍。  
他把笔放下，把画架推到一边，巴基立马站起来，却似乎已经连腿都有些发软了，踉跄了一下。  
“该死，”他懊恼地低骂了一句，“我能看看吗？”  
“恐怕画得不是太好。”  
巴基又笑起来：“我猜到了，你刚刚整个人都在发抖。”  
他就那么赤裸地走到了史蒂夫的面前，自然而然地坐进他的怀里，紧致浑圆的臀部隔着两层布料，紧紧贴着Steve发硬发烫的部位，细微地摩擦着。  
他什么都没说，也什么多余的事情都没做。他仔细端详着画中的自己，就好像真的在画廊里欣赏一幅艺术品。  
“至少比我画得好多了。”他转过头去看史蒂夫。  
史蒂夫掰过他的下巴，狠狠地吻上去：“你喜欢吗？”  
“喜欢。”  
“你可以看着它。”

史蒂夫快速地解开了自己的裤链，释放了他那个早就憋坏了的玩意儿。那里早已胀大得不成样子，又烫又硬地抵着巴基的臀缝。  
巴基立马从喉咙里泻出一声呻吟，连他自己也觉得，这实在是太过了。  
史蒂夫将他抱进怀里，用手在他漂亮的肌肉间轻柔抚摸逡巡。他的皮肤柔软而敏感，每当史蒂夫的手指划过，都立马变成粉红色，带出一阵细微的呻吟。他在史蒂夫的怀里小幅度地挣扎磨蹭着，他感觉倒史蒂夫的吻过他的肩背，然后掰过他的下巴，轻轻地舔他的嘴唇。  
“老天啊，”巴基喘着气，“我已经忍了太久了，给我个痛快好吗？”  
史蒂夫轻轻抓着他的头发，不至于太疼，却逼迫他头朝向另一边偏去。金发的男人就像只吸血鬼似的在他的脖颈间舔吻，如果不是史蒂夫那过高的体温，巴基真的会担心他露出尖牙然后径直咬下去。  
他们已经拖延得够久了，以至于史蒂夫的手指沾着不知道他从哪里摸出来的润滑剂探入巴基的后穴时，他一个痉挛就几乎要射了出来。他的身体微微前倾，手指紧紧抓住画架的边缘，他的手心已经满是汗水，在那幅画的边缘留下了一个模糊的掌印。  
巴基的眼前早已模糊一片，他看不清画上的自己，只有不太清晰的一个人影。他全部的注意力几乎都集中在后面那处，他觉得自己浑身都在颤抖，仿佛在缴销着快点继续。  
史蒂夫微微托起他的腰，然后把阴茎缓慢地推送了进去。那几乎是全根没入，巴基甚至觉得那玩意儿都快要顶到他的嗓子眼儿。他再也说不出话来，只能抓着那画架，任由史蒂夫在他的身上留下一个个吻痕。  
然后史蒂夫开始缓慢地抽送。巴基找不到着力点，只能像是求救一般地抓着史蒂夫强壮的手臂。他们挤在一张椅子上，抽动的幅度有限，但巴基觉得自己就像风浪里颠簸的小船，一切都太难以承受。史蒂夫捏住了他的手，与他十指相扣，身下却不停地用他那根玩意儿刺激着巴基的那一点。巴基只觉得天旋地转，连声音仿佛都再难听清，只能听见自己喉咙中溢出的难以抑制的声音，还有史蒂夫在他耳边的低语。  
该死的史蒂夫，他连声音都那么性感。巴基听他低声喊着自己的名字，大脑都开始有些混沌模糊，他觉得或许自己光听着这个声音就能射出来。  
实际上他确实射了出来，白浊的液体沾染在画架和那幅画上，把本来就有些凌乱的线稿弄得更加混乱而淫靡。巴基在射过好一会儿以后才回过神，望着那幅已经不成样子的画出神。  
史蒂夫还没软下去，硬邦邦的性器戳在他的身体里。巴基艰难地挪动了一下，史蒂夫配合着他抽了出来。  
“毁了一幅名画。”巴基开始说话才发觉自己的声音都哑了，“可惜。”  
“画得不好。有机会再给你画一幅。不过这样看起来也别有意趣不是吗？”  
巴基吻了吻他高挺的鼻梁：“大画家，想不想看看现实版的？”  
史蒂夫还未反应过来，巴基已经蹲下身去，跪在他的双腿间，含住了他粗硬的性器。他灵活的舌头卷着性器的顶端，尽量把那玩意儿吞得更深。他张大嘴巴，前后吞吐，模拟着性交的动作，一双眼睛却含着泪直勾勾地盯着对方的蓝眼睛。  
那根性器实在是太过粗大，巴基只一会儿便觉得双颊酸痛，口水顺着嘴角留下来。他把那玩意儿吐出来，顺着阴茎一路舔过去，含住了根部的囊袋。史蒂夫的手指顺着他的头发，揉弄着他的耳朵，看着他的皮肤一点点变成红色。  
巴基又把那性器吞进去，直抵到自己的嗓子眼儿，腥味儿一瞬间盈满了他的口鼻，巴基忍不住地开始咳嗽起来。史蒂夫掐住他的下巴，逼迫他把自己的性器吐出来。精液一瞬间喷射出来，沾染在他短发和皮肤上，连他的睫毛都挂上了一点白色液体。那液体顺着他的脸颊和脖子缓慢的流下，盈在他的肩窝里。他的胸口也沾上了精液，倒真的与那副画的模样有些相似。  
巴基一瞬间脱了力，直接坐在地毯上，闭上了眼睛。史蒂夫跪下来，用手帮他擦掉唇边的精液，吻他漂亮的眼睛和可爱的鼻尖。

他们不知道就保持这样的姿势多久，直到巴基用手推了推史蒂夫的胸膛。  
“看够了没有？”  
“没有。”史蒂夫轻轻搂住他的腰，“永远也看不够。”  
巴基笑起来，他没再说话，拉着史蒂夫在地毯上躺下来。他们隔着一小段距离，而巴基抓着史蒂夫的手，像是在玩游戏似的，不停地捏着他的手指。  
“史蒂夫，”巴基没有看史蒂夫，语气有些迟疑，明明刚才还挺放得开，现在却反而有些害羞起来。  
“怎么了？”史蒂夫直接把他搂进怀里，短短的金发蹭着他的颈窝。  
“痒。”他往外挣脱了一点，“马上就是圣诞节。我想……带你回家。”  
史蒂夫愣了几秒，才明白这是什么意思。巴基看他没有回答，反倒有些着急起来。  
“史蒂夫你别怕，我的父母一定会喜欢你的。”他翻身直接骑到史蒂夫的腰上，掰着史蒂夫的下巴，逼迫着他与自己对视，“你该不会不愿意吧？”  
史蒂夫看着巴基急得发红的眼眶，笑出声来。  
“我该给他们带什么礼物？”  
“什么都不需要，你人去就行了。”巴基趴在史蒂夫的胸口，用手指摩挲着他的嘴唇，“天啊，你这么辣还需要什么礼物！”  
史蒂夫抓住他的手指在唇边吻了一下：“总得留下个好的第一印象吧？毕竟我要跟他们相处很久。”  
“有多久？”  
“一辈子。”史蒂夫亲吻他的嘴唇，“和你。”  
——TBC——


	25. Chapter 25

25

 

巴基觉得自己快要散架了，他和史蒂夫疯了一整晚，等到他把手机开机，果然各种消息如同潮水一般地涌了进来，光丽贝卡的电话就有五个。显然他的妹妹处在一种极度震惊中，不过恐怕作为娜塔莎的支持者，她得大失所望了。因为娜塔莎本人也给他发了消息，丝毫没有埋怨他的意思。

“恭喜你詹姆斯，你可能泡上了纽约最棒的古董了。”

巴基笑呵呵地抱着手机探头进浴室，看着史蒂夫还满口泡沫地刷牙，直接从后面伸手抱住了他的腰。史蒂夫的身材比他健壮，个子也比他高一些，他在镜子里只能露出半张脸。

“嘿，早上好呀，金发美人。”

史蒂夫咬着牙刷，一只手捏了捏环抱在他腰肢上不安分的手：“应付完你的家人朋友了？”

“妈妈让我今天一定得回家。”巴基仍然不肯放过史蒂夫，他轻轻地在男人的肩膀上舔吻着，吻的间隙回答着史蒂夫的问话，“丽贝卡很不满，你知道的，不过别管她，等她见到你就没什么不满了。至于娜塔莎，她说你是个古董。”

“她经常这样说。”史蒂夫伸手捏捏巴基的脸颊，“他总说我正经老成的样子就像是九十多岁。”

“有吗？”巴基笑起来，他的气息打在史蒂夫肩颈间，让人一阵发痒，“我怎么不觉得呢？毕竟九十多岁的人不会跟人一夜情，也不会和我玩过那么多新鲜的玩意儿？”

史蒂夫被他说得几乎双颊发烫。巴基热情并且开放，甜蜜也诱人。在遇到巴基之前，史蒂夫从来都觉得自己一生都不会做那么多出格的事情。他甚至不会找个男人。可是遇上巴基以后，他才明白，爱与性是极其美妙又不冲突的两件事情，而吸引力是不分性别的。

“你害羞了？”巴基对他的发现惊奇不已。他发觉他爱死了史蒂夫这种微微的矛盾的性格。他明明含蓄而内敛，看上去太过正经，但在另一方面他又可绝不是这样。他的史蒂夫会因为他的一句话而脸红害羞，就像个纯情的中学生，但同时他可绝对比你想象得霸道得多。

史蒂夫没回答他，吞了口水把满嘴的泡沫吐干净。然后掰开巴基到处游走的手指，低头去洗脸。而巴基直接在他的屁股上拍了一记，咬着自己的嘴唇，做出一副自认为流氓的嘴脸，对他抬了抬下巴：“噢，小妞，有兴趣来一发吗？”

史蒂夫直立身子，用毛巾擦了擦自己的脸，好让那些水珠不模糊他的视线。巴基什么都没穿，身上还留着昨晚的印记，对他故意轻浮地吹了个口哨。

“当然。”史蒂夫揽住他的腰和屁股，直接把他抱着坐在了那个还沾着水珠的大大的洗手台上，“准备好了吗？”

“随时奉陪。”巴基揽住他的脖子，笑了起来。

 

回家的时候巴基自己也觉得闹得有点凶了。他甚至都没能起来吃个午饭，直到下午才终于恢复了精力。巴基明白他现在一定一脸纵欲过度，通过洛基那一脸嫌弃的表情他就明白。

洛基是给他消息发得最少的人，但巴基从那短短的一句话就知道好友对他的新恋情有多不满。

“金发的傻大个。”史蒂夫在巴基给他看那条消息的时候也忍不住笑出来，“还不至于那么糟吧？我看上去很傻吗？”  
“没有，你辣极了。别听他胡说。”巴基凑过去咬了史蒂夫的嘴唇一口，然后又继续低头回洛基的信息。

等到史蒂夫送穿好衣服拿好东西的巴基下楼的时候，他其实还有些不满：“为什么不让我送你回去？”

“我怕我们忍不住在车上来一次，宝贝。”巴基笑着说，伸手揉了揉史蒂夫的一头金发，“给我点时间，我不想这么快把你暴露在我的家人面前。你得是个圣诞惊喜。”

“是吗？那我需不需要穿上麋鹿装或戴上大胡子。”

巴基大笑起来，他忍不住又想起来伦敦的那个夜晚，伦敦眼、泰晤士、槲寄生还有麋鹿角。时至今日，他想起那一天还是觉得有些梦幻。那晚仿佛已经过去了太久，但好似又在昨天。其实短短的日子里他们的关系已经突飞猛进，哦该死的，他和史蒂夫大概真像谈了七十年恋爱那么久。

“史蒂夫，只是这样太没有创意了。”巴基用手在史蒂夫的头顶描摹出一个鹿角的形状，“不过如果是这种类型的内衣我想我会接受的。”

“那我可能要去维多利亚的秘密买一套了。”史蒂夫眨了眨眼睛。

“真不敢相信你居然知道这个。”

“不然呢，真以为我刚刚从冰里被挖出来吗？”

巴基趁机伸手捏了捏他的屁股，他发誓，这一定是他这辈子摸过的最辣的屁股。而这家伙，已经是属于他的了。

“你知道，即使你是个冰人也辣得可怕啊哥们儿。”

“说实话你们让我感到恶心。”巴基这才注意到洛基已经把车停在了史蒂夫那栋楼的门口，而他刚刚居然一点儿也没有发现。他想他一定是被史蒂夫迷得神魂颠倒了。

洛基还是穿着挺括的黑色风衣，看上去一丝不苟，脸上隐隐约约带着点嫌恶的神色，他并非有什么恶意，只是大多数时候他就是这个表情而已。好吧，他刚刚对史蒂夫翻了个白眼，或许他确实对史蒂夫有那么一点儿恶意。

“嗨，洛基。”

“别用那副我在恋爱的表情看着我。”洛基瞥了一眼站在他们旁边，“你现在一点也不酷，就像个高中生。快停止你的傻笑，詹姆斯。”

而巴基直接无视了好友的训斥，他拍了拍史蒂夫的肩膀，就像女人在展示自己的珠宝一般带着自豪地语气：“我的男朋友，史蒂夫。”  
“所以你们就这么在一起了？”洛基做了个摊手的表情，换上了挪威语，“你上次来的时候可不是这样。”

“一言难尽亲爱的。”巴基也用挪威语回答，“总之他现在是我的男朋友了。”

“拜托，一定要是金发傻大个吗？别忘了一年前你还跟我说过，金发肌肉男是这世上最蠢的物种。”

“那是为了安慰你。洛基，你知道的，我爱他。”巴基眨眨眼睛，又偷偷地瞥了站在一旁的史蒂夫一眼。他对两人的对话内容一无所知，但仍然站在一旁保持着绅士的微笑。很多时候，巴基觉得史蒂夫的做派有点像是那种骑士或许是国王，他永远绅士礼貌，不论面对的是谁，但又会在敌人面前拿出雄师一般的凶猛与气势。

“行了，我知道。”洛基摊摊手，“从你那天发了疯一样去亲他我就知道，你基本没救了。不过为什么你要让我来，我看上去很适合看情侣秀恩爱。”

“拜托洛基，我累得很没法儿开车。而且我的车在家里。”

洛基叹了口气，又冲史蒂夫翻了个白眼：“你的金发男友没有驾照吗？”

“因为我还不想太早把他带回家，你知道，我爸妈还有妹妹一定会在听到发动机响的那一刻就会冲出来抓现行。”巴基吐了吐舌头，“那样有点像动物园的猴子。”

“所以你舍不得你的男友当猴子，却让我来当？”

“因为我爱你啊，宝贝儿。”

洛基瞪了他一眼，揽住巴基的脖子，然后把他塞进副驾驶里，同时还不忘用英语恶狠狠地对着巴基说了一句：“你真甜蜜，我也爱你。亲爱的。”

巴基甚至来不及和史蒂夫说声再见，车窗就被洛基摇上了。史蒂夫看着巴基趴在窗户上，用口型夸张地对自己说“别误会”和“我爱你”，忍不住又笑出声来。他可爱极了，简直不该出现在这个星球上。

 

一切如同巴基所预料，他们还没有正式到巴基家的门前，他的父母还有丽贝卡都穿得像是要去哪里谈判或是要去议会演讲一般跑了出来。在洛基把车窗摇下瞬间，丽贝卡惊叫一声。

“巴基，你的男朋友居然是洛基！！”她皱着眉头，“该死的丹尼尔，他居然谎报军情。”

巴基被妹妹弄得哭笑不得，刚想解释，洛基却挑了挑眉毛接话道：“怎么，是我很糟糕？”

“你们两个真是臭味相投。”丽贝卡皱皱眉头，“巴基，我绝不同意这个人当我的嫂子。”

“拜托，谁是你的嫂子了。”洛基朝她翻了个白眼，伸手推了一下副驾驶偷笑的巴基，“下车去。”

巴基边从后备箱搬东西，边看着丽贝卡和洛基斗嘴。他和洛基交好以来，丽贝卡就对哥哥这个好友多有不满。大约是洛基实在是嘴巴太坏，总是呛得丽贝卡说不出话来，也或许是洛基实在是玩心太大，被他捉弄了多次的丽贝卡当然会不满。

巴恩斯夫人看着儿子把行李搬进屋子里，然后笑着问他：“巴基，怎么不把男友带回来？”

“我说了圣诞节的，妈妈。”巴基在巴恩斯夫人面前总是忍不住撒娇，他的模样总让巴恩斯夫人想起他还是个十岁的小男孩儿的时候。他漂亮、聪慧并且温柔，所有人都爱他。巴恩斯夫人从那时就在想着，他的儿子应当拥有世上最美的一切。她希望看着他与相爱的人结婚，有个可爱的孩子。即使后来巴基向她坦白自己同样也爱男人时她也曾经害怕和迷茫，但对儿子的爱却让她坚韧地陪着儿子走了下来。她知道儿子会承受误解，但这误解决不能来自她自己。

“可你从没带男孩儿回家过，第一次就是带他回来过圣诞？”巴恩斯夫人皱着眉头。她实在想要见见那位突然出现就带走儿子的心的男人，巴基要带人回家过圣诞，这可是个天大的新闻。每年圣诞都是他们的家庭时间，巴恩斯夫人知道这意味着什么。

“不是劳菲森那小子就行。”巴恩斯先生倒没有自己的妻子那么急迫。在他心里，大儿子完全是个不用他管的小混蛋。巴基从小就有自己的主张，而他挺乐意让他放手去干自己喜欢的事情。

丽贝卡已经停下了和洛基的斗嘴，她把巴基从英国给她带回来的盒子抱在怀里：“只能说你策略不错哥哥，原本我对那位你的未来丈夫期待和要求都挺高的。现在只要不是洛基，我觉得我都能接受。”

“哪怕是个大胖子？”洛基耸耸肩膀。

丽贝卡尖叫道：“那绝对不行！告诉我不是！巴基！那太油腻了！”

“别对胖子有偏见，贝卡。”巴基耸耸肩，顺便看了一眼站在丽贝卡身后的洛基。这家伙坏极了，可他每次都忍不住和这个坏家伙合作。

“拜托哥哥，你这么英俊，你该有个莱昂纳多式的男友。”丽贝卡摇摇头，“我说的是年轻版的，不是现在这样的。”

“哇哦，这大概是近十年我第一次听你夸我，贝卡。说真的，我很感动。”巴基笑着看妹妹有点恼怒地看着他，“我保证他是史上最辣的男人好吗？”

“真的吗？你保证你没有夸张？”丽贝卡狐疑地看着他，“听着，詹姆斯，我知道人们在恋爱中时总是会……”

“相信我的眼光好吗？”巴基走过去给了洛基的肩膀一拳，“别再误导他们了。”

“我可是为了那个金发男好。”洛基耸耸肩膀，“期望越大失望越大，你知道的，巴基。”

“史蒂夫从来不会让人失望。”

大家因为这句话愣了几秒。然后巴恩斯夫人笑了起来，她倚靠在巴恩斯先生的怀里，望了一眼自己的丈夫：“我们的小詹米大概真的找到真爱了。”

而詹姆斯这么多年来第一次又在家人面前彻彻底底红了脸颊，想要找个地方钻进去。他感到幸福同时又没来由地害羞起来。巴恩斯夫人终于走向前，把巴基抱进怀里，就像这么多年来每一次，她拥抱最令他骄傲的儿子。

“詹米，我很高兴，如果你们相爱，那是世上最好的事情。”

巴基像个孩子一样感受着母亲充满爱意的拥抱，就像回到了童年，他每一次淘气跌破了膝盖，总是母亲给他最温柔的安慰与拥抱。

“我爱他，他也爱我，妈妈。”

巴恩斯夫人轻轻拍着他的背：“但还是得让我看看，他必须配得上我的小家伙。”

“他绝对能。他是世上最好的人。”


	26. Chapter 26

26

 

接下来的一段日子巴基过得又忙碌又幸福。他和家里人开始为圣诞节做筹备，因为有位新客人的缘故，一家人比往年更加兴奋也更加忙碌。但巴基还是抽空完成了他和史蒂夫约好的两天的会议翻译工作。会议现场的娜塔莎对着他接连翻了好几个白眼，因为红发的姑娘发现史蒂夫在会议的间隙偷偷捏他的手。

“真有你的詹姆斯。”会议结束后的庆祝酒会上，娜塔莎端着杯马天尼坐到他们身边，“我们的总裁先生已经连续和你交头接耳不干正事儿半个小时了。”

“拜托娜塔莎，这是个派对。”巴基朝她吐了吐舌头。

“酒会，商业酒会。”娜塔莎重复，“史蒂夫，班纳博士想跟你谈谈。”

史蒂夫安抚了他那只嘴唇下撇的小猫咪以后离开，他知道巴基不是真的生气，只是他粘人的就像只奶猫，让人忍不住挠挠他的下巴。而史蒂夫离开后的巴基则马上变成了另一种模样，他喝了一口桌上的伏特加，对娜塔莎又展露出那种任何姑娘都不能拒绝的笑。

“拜托，詹姆斯。”娜塔莎也摇头笑起来，区别对待可真够明显的。

“我听史蒂夫说你有了个恋爱三年的男朋友？”巴基朝娜塔莎眨了眨眼睛，“快让我看看他在哪儿？”

娜塔莎挥了挥手，“别想八卦我，你是怎么泡到史蒂夫的？他真是块石头，不管多么漂亮的姑娘都没有用。”

巴基回想起他和史蒂夫初次见面的疯狂的夜晚，那个时候他绝不会想到他会这么爱一个男人，爱他的容貌爱他的身体，爱他那一点传统可爱也爱他偶尔表现出的狂野动人。有时候他会埋怨为什么不能早些遇见史蒂夫，而现在他更觉得，无论何时何地，他如何遇见的史蒂夫，他都一定会爱这个男人到骨子里，就像陪伴了他九十年。

“娜特，我知道你不想听，但我还是得说。”巴基的尾音都轻快地微微上扬，“我们是天生一对。”

“去他的天生一对吧！”娜塔莎耸肩，做出个“受不了”的表情。她抿了一口杯子里的马天尼，拍了拍巴基的肩膀，“不管怎么样，你总算属于谁了，你真是所有姑娘的劫难。”

“你也一样。”巴基笑着看着娜塔莎的眼睛，“你知道，我其实可以当你的伴郎的。”

“我会给你准备漂亮的小纱裙的。”

“我确定不要，我的意思是说，你可以婚礼时候来套西装。”

娜塔莎瞪了巴基一眼，然后摇摇头：“他还没求婚呢。”

“看来我要比你先行一步啦！”

“天啊巴基！”

他们对视几秒，终于大笑起来。娜塔莎起身给了他一个拥抱：“祝你成功。你要知道，史蒂夫有时候有那么一点难搞。”

“对我来说，永远不是问题。”

 

巴基从回家以后就一直在筹备这件事情。或许他跟史蒂夫提起一起过圣诞时还是一点冲动，但他绝不后悔那一点冲动。他的计划只有洛基知道，当然，洛基表达了对他这种不成熟想法的鄙夷。但巴基只能说，洛基又有什么资格嘲笑他呢。他明知道索尔一定会准备一个重磅炸弹，而他还是愿意回到他自己说的该死的愚蠢的北欧家中过圣诞。

不管有再多的误会，再多的曾经，那毕竟是圣诞节，所有人都该和自己最爱的人度过。

“巴基——快去穿上你的毛衣！”丽贝卡从楼梯上下来，她已经穿上了巴恩斯夫人给她准备的圣诞毛衣，毛衣上的图案是一只带着圣诞帽满脸不爽的猫咪，“该死，你看它多像你。”

“谢谢你把我穿在身上。”巴基学着丽贝卡身上的毛衣撇了撇嘴，做出个相似的表情，“要不要跟你演技满分的哥哥合个影？”

丽贝卡笑着走过来推了巴基一下，他们两个凑在那颗昨天才弄来的圣诞树边上，把箱子里最后一点装饰物挂上去。

“史蒂夫什么时候到？”

“我跟他说不用太早。”巴基对丽贝卡挤挤眼睛，“你跟丹尼尔打过电话啦？”

“他的毛衣比我的还难看，就像科林在布里姬特·琼斯里那件，你知道，糟糕至极的绿色。”

“也没那么糟。”

“至少他很辣。”

兄妹俩配合默契，丝毫不顾形象的大笑起来。他们从小到大都十分亲密，虽然丽贝卡总是抱怨巴基如何以大欺小。他们一起度过童年，一起分享那些只有他们知道的笑话。丽贝卡从不否认自己有这世上最棒的哥哥。

巴恩斯太太来到客厅的时候也已经穿上了她的毛衣，他看着巴基那件黑色的普通线衫摇头：“亲爱的，快去把你的毛衣穿上，我给你准备了惊喜！”

“希望不是惊吓？”

“小混蛋。”巴恩斯夫人揉了揉蹭过来的大儿子的头发，“你会喜欢的。”

几分钟后，一家人都听见了巴基在自己房间中的惊呼。那毛衣确实酷极了。大红的底色，覆盖着黑色的纹路，就像是一面砖墙。最酷的是毛衣的正中央缝上了一只麋鹿的头部的玩偶，甚至那只鹿的脖子上还有一圈圣诞花环。那只鹿摸起来软乎乎的，耳朵下垂着，黑色纽扣的的眼睛显得格外温和可爱。

“巴基小鹿，你喜欢吗？”

“我都想迫不及待地发个脸书了妈妈！”巴基穿着那件有些夸张的毛衣走出房门，边下楼边做着夸张的表情，配合丽贝卡拍照。

“等史蒂夫来了再传上你的社交网络！”巴基大喊着叮嘱妹妹，“我想给他惊喜！”

丽贝卡朝他做了个鬼脸：“我从不知道你有这么肉麻。”

“史蒂夫限定。”巴基动了动他胸前的鹿耳朵，甜甜地笑起来。

 

纽约下雪了，又是一个白色的圣诞前夜。史蒂夫降低了车速，却按捺不住那颗跃动的心。那么多天以前他就在等着这一天。他希望结识巴基的家人，希望融入巴基的家庭，同时也希望他们能真正成为一辈子的家人。

他不会告诉巴基，他曾有好几次故意路过那栋布鲁克林的老房子。有时他会呆呆看一会儿窗户里透出的暖黄灯光，想象着巴基与家人在一起的样子。他一定是世界上最可爱的儿子同时是世界上最温暖的哥哥，史蒂夫从不怀疑。

当他抱着一大堆礼物站在那个门口的时候他还是有些忐忑。那栋老房子也被装点一新，槲寄生的花环，漂亮的彩灯已经开始闪耀，他能隐约听见屋子里的电视声音放得很大，偶尔会有一两声模糊的人声。

“我来开——”听到门铃的瞬间巴基就放下手边的东西冲向门边。

丽贝卡帮着母亲把烤鸡摆盘，对着哥哥吐了个舌头：“没人跟你抢，焦急的小鹿！”

“闭嘴！”巴基转动门把，打开了门。

“噢！史蒂夫！”巴基看到他的男友，那个金发的热辣无比的男人正站在门口。他穿着一身黑色的风衣，金发上落了点雪花，或许是因为太冷，他的鼻尖和嘴唇都冻得发红。他抱着一堆礼品盒，而巴基胸前则是那只可爱的驯鹿。

“巴基。”史蒂夫凑近，想要给他一个吻，可惜他们之间的阻碍太多，两个人都得伸长了脖子，才能勉强碰到彼此的嘴唇。

史蒂夫的嘴唇凉极了，而巴基的嘴唇因为刚刚舔过糖果，甜得要命。他们就那么勉强地吻了一小会儿，然后都抿着嘴笑起来。

“我怀疑妈妈是怕我吻你才给我挑的这一件。”

“我听到了巴基。”巴恩斯夫人在厨房里说道，她的脚步声在靠近。没过一会儿，史蒂夫就看见一个围着围裙的女性出现在他的面前。巴恩斯夫人十分亲和，她漂亮的绿眼睛和甜蜜的微笑直接遗传给了巴基，即使快要步入老年，她依然显得年轻并且魅力非凡。

“您好，巴恩斯夫人。我是史蒂夫·罗杰斯。”

巴恩斯夫人朝他点头示意，然后瞪了一眼身旁的儿子：“巴基，去帮帮史蒂夫。你好，很高兴认识你，叫我薇妮就好。”

终于解放了双手的史蒂夫快速而有礼貌地握了握巴恩斯夫人递过来的那只手，“您真迷人，怪不得能拥有巴基这么可爱的孩子。”

“大约有十多年没人夸他是用可爱这个词了。”巴恩斯夫人笑起来，他喜欢史蒂夫的礼貌，也喜欢他真诚的眼神。巴基说得没错，很难有人讨厌这个帅气高大的年轻人。

“哇哦，看看我们的客厅里有什么？一个金发的甜心！”巴恩斯先生刚刚把他的那些工具规整收拾完毕，从后院的后门走近客厅，“史蒂夫？”

“是的。很高兴认识您，巴恩斯先生。”史蒂夫的脸微微有些发红，巴基知道他的爱人有些紧张，可他依然看上去那么镇定，可真了不起。

巴恩斯先生直接走过来给了他一个拥抱，并且拍了拍他坚实的背肌，像是鉴赏什么一般捏了捏史蒂夫的手臂，“叫我乔治就好。看来巴基跟我说的全美身材最好的男人居然不是骗人的？”

“爸爸！我什么时候骗过你。”父子俩碰了碰拳头。

巴基看着史蒂夫，凑近过去，捏了捏他的手指：“嘿，别紧张，我爸妈对你很满意。”

丽贝卡因为复杂的摆盘反而是最后一个出现的。她看着咬着耳朵的史蒂夫和巴基直接喊了一句上帝：“你的男朋友是模特还是电影明星？嘿，你好，我是丽贝卡。”

“我说过他是最辣的。”巴基有些得意地拉住史蒂夫的手，换来丽贝卡一个白眼。

女孩狠狠拍了巴基的肩膀：“妈妈让你去帮忙。”

 

巴恩斯一家的圣诞大餐很丰盛。史蒂夫脱下自己的外套后也进到厨房帮忙。虽然巴恩斯夫人坚持这没有必要，但巴基大大咧咧地揽着史蒂夫的脖子：“妈妈，别把他当外人，拜托。”

巴基一家人的性格都十分开朗。巴恩斯夫人温柔善谈，而巴恩斯先生则像是个老顽童，他和史蒂夫很快便聊在一起。丽贝卡是个惹人喜欢的小姑娘，史蒂夫能看出来她和巴基的关系密切非常。她笑起来甜美可爱，史蒂夫相信没人能拒绝这样美丽而可爱的女孩儿。

最终的大餐摆满了整个餐桌。而巴基不得不脱下他那件碍事的毛衣才能够正常进餐。脱掉毛衣的巴基用手抓着他那有点乱糟糟的头发，趁着家人不在，搂住史蒂夫的脖子给了他一个热情地拥吻。

“我太想你了亲爱的。”巴基凑在史蒂夫的唇边，甜丝丝的气味飘进史蒂夫的鼻腔。

史蒂夫忍不住再次吻他：“我更想你。”

“不，我更想你。”巴基隔着裤子拍了一把他的翘臀，“我现在真想直接把你……”

“你这个小恶魔。”史蒂夫笑着戳了戳他的额头，“别让你的家人久等。”

巴基舔了舔他的嘴唇，又依依不舍地吻了一回，才拉着史蒂夫的手回到餐厅。

这一顿晚餐持续了挺长时间。巴恩斯家的餐桌话题丰富，从十年前的度假再到巴恩斯夫人的瑜伽课。史蒂夫倾听着每一个巴恩斯家族的故事，欣喜而感动。没有人把他当做一个外姓人，他们交谈互曝糗事，然后开怀大笑，没有忌讳也没有回避。史蒂夫爱听那些故事，他喜欢从那些只言片语中拼凑出巴基儿时的模样。他淘气又聪明，同时如同巴恩斯夫人说的那样，他一直以来都是个天使。

自从母亲去世后，每个圣诞夜史蒂夫都是单独度过。他会坐在就在不远的那个布鲁克林的小公寓里，看着儿时的照片和母亲的日记，追忆那些无法追回的时光。今晚是他第一次走出那间公寓过的平安夜，而他无比庆幸他终于拥有了一个让他这么做的人。

那个人就坐在他的身边，他和家人在一起的时候总是带着笑，温柔的甜美的，史蒂夫确信，他一辈子都不会对他的笑感到厌烦。

晚餐过后是例行的礼物时间。巴基又穿回了他那件夸张的红色鹿头毛衣，还戴上了一顶自带白色假胡子的圣诞帽。史蒂夫和巴恩斯一家人围坐在那颗漂亮的圣诞树下，巴基站在那堆礼物旁，清了清嗓子。

“圣诞老人时间。”巴基故意夸张地抖动了一下胡子，“看看今年我们收到的礼物！哇哦！”

他从中拿了一个最大的盒子，看了看盒子上的卡片，“薇妮送给史蒂夫。哇，妈妈这可真是份‘大’礼！”

巴恩斯夫人挑挑眉毛，“亲爱的，别吃醋。”

史蒂夫拿着那个大盒子道了谢，然后在众人的期待中打开来，里面居然也是一件毛衣。同样的红底和黑色的花纹，但上面的鹿头却换成了一个圆滚滚软乎乎的鹿屁股，还有圆滚滚的尾巴和短小的后肢，摸起来毛茸茸软乎乎的。

“天啊，这跟我的是一对吗？”巴基兴奋地从盒子里把毛衣拿出来，那鹿尾正在毛衣的后背，与巴基的鹿头正好凑成一对。

“快穿上史蒂夫，这里只有你没穿薇妮特制圣诞丑毛衣了！”巴恩斯先生大笑起来。

史蒂夫在他们的催促下穿上毛衣，稍微有点紧，但还算合身。巴基显得格外兴奋，他抱住史蒂夫的头狠狠亲了两口，隔着他毛绒绒的胡子，弄得史蒂夫忍不住笑出声来。

第二件礼物是巴基送给丽贝卡的，那是一件相当漂亮的礼服裙，看面料就知道价格不菲，款式也非常好看，丽贝卡激动得给了巴基一个脸颊吻。巧合的是，史蒂夫送给丽贝卡的是一双高跟鞋，恰好与那条裙子相配。

“你都没告诉我你会买这种款式。”巴基小声凑到史蒂夫的耳边。

“你也没说你会买这种裙子啊。”

“哦，亲爱的，你总是让我不知道该怎么回答。”巴基眨眨眼又在他的脸颊边毛茸茸地吻了一下。

最后剩下的两份礼物是巴基和史蒂夫给彼此的。一个盒子偏大，一个盒子则偏小。

巴基没来由地开始紧张起来。他为自己手上的那个盒子紧张，也为史蒂夫手上的那只盒子紧张。他抱着那个偏大的盒子，看上缎带上挂的小卡片上写着的名字，心跳逐渐加快，他停不下来地舔着嘴唇。

“所以我们一起打开？”巴基看着史蒂夫，对方笑着抱着他的礼物，轻轻点了点头。

他们深吸一口气，打开了礼物盒的盖子。

巴基想过许多种史蒂夫的反应，眼前的这种也算是预料之中，但预料之外的是他盒子里的东西。盒子里是一只精致的小熊玩偶，它穿着一套蓝色的西装，手中捧着一个丝绒的盒子。盒子是已经打开的，里面静静地躺着一只戒指。

而另一边的史蒂夫也完全呆住了。那个小盒子里放了一株槲寄生，绿叶中点缀着红色的浆果，用红的缎带扎成一束，绿叶的中央，一枚钻戒正在闪闪发亮。

所有人都呆住了，连背景那首《平安夜》似乎都在他们的世界里远去了。巴基盯着那枚戒指，又看着同样吃惊的史蒂夫，直到史蒂夫拿出那株挂着钻戒的槲寄生，走到他的面前把熊玩偶里的那枚戒指拿出来。

“我可以吗？”史蒂夫轻声问他，小心翼翼，“巴基，我真的很高兴你和我有一样的想法。”

“那么你还问我干什么呢？”巴基发现自己的嗓子发紧，他也从槲寄生上拿下那枚戒指，“你知道我的回答一定是，我愿意。我永远愿意，史蒂夫。我爱你。”

他们帮彼此套上戒指。巴基扔掉了那顶毛绒绒的带着胡子的圣诞帽，不顾胸前那只驯鹿，紧紧搂住史蒂夫，吻住了他的嘴唇。

 

巴恩斯家的照片墙上多了一张合影。很明显，这是一张温馨的圣诞家庭合影，所有人都穿着特别的圣诞毛衣。巴恩斯太太和巴恩斯先生紧贴着彼此，他们毛衣上的图案恰好拼成一个完整的姜饼人。另一边的丽贝卡穿着件不爽猫的毛衣，故意做了个夸张的不高兴的表情，和毛衣上那只小家伙一模一样。史蒂夫则紧紧从后面搂住巴基，一只手环住他的腰，一只手则捏住了巴基胸前的那只驯鹿的圆乎乎的鼻头。而巴基微微回头，史蒂夫的嘴唇恰好贴在他的额角。

他们微微侧着身子，紧紧贴在一起，前后恰好连成了一只完整的鹿，正在穿墙而过。他们相扣紧握在腰侧的手上，两枚不同款式的钻戒，折射出同样的光芒。

 

——END——


End file.
